Harry Potter: Something Wicked This Way Comes
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: Charlie Hunter and Riley Spirit thought they were ordinary girl's, but when they each recieve a letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their lives change completely. What adventures lie ahead for these Muggleborn Witches?
1. The Muggleborn Witches

_Harry Potter_

_Something Wicked This Way Comes_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's anything you **DON'T** recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx

**Rating:** K

**Pairing: **N/A (as of now)

**Genre:** Adventure/Friendship

**Warnings:** Please do not flame me for anything.

**Summary: **Charlie Hunter and Riley Spirit thought they were ordinary girls. But when they each receive a letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry their lives change completely. What adventures lie ahead for these Muggleborn Witches?

**Author's Note: **Throughout this series there are major grammatical and punctuation errors. And it wasn't until recently did I decide that I wanted to sort them out. So these new chapters go out to those who have been amazing to me throughout the whole of this season and I hope you enjoy it more with the less errors. Thank you.

* * *

**The Muggleborn Witches**

* * *

"Come on Riley!" Charlie called over her shoulder as she reached the gate of the little run-down cottage where she lived with her mother. She didn't have many friends except for her best friend Riley Spirit and she was known by others on Spinners End as an hyperactive kid because no matter where she was Charlie was always on the go always bouncing around and getting up to something or another.

Meanwhile her best friend Riley Spirit was the exact opposite. Riley was a shy and quiet child living in a small rundown village just on the other side of Spinner's End. Aside from Charlie she didn't have any friends and could always be found at the park reading or just watching Charlie do what she did. Reading was a favourite past time of Riley's and she would read just about anything she could get her hands on be it books, magazines, newspapers or anything that held a good plot line or had words written on a page. She drank in every last word down to the very last syllabus. She was considered a mini Genius and was extremely smart in school even to the point where her teachers thought very highly of her, although just like Charlie she had gotten into a fair share of trouble herself.

Once a girl named Michelle had been picking on both Riley and Charlie in the school yard and the next second she was wailing like a toddler because her platinum blonde hair had turned a bright shade of green and orange. She was convinced to this day that Charlie and Riley had something to do with it although they were just as surprised at the turn of events as she was.

"I'm coming!" Riley huffed as she hoisted the heavy worn backpack up onto her shoulders as she trudged down the crooked path towards her friend's house they had just returned from the library where they had been reading; well, Riley had been reading and Charlie had been sleeping on the desk waiting for her clutched tightly in Riley's hands was a worn copy of Greek Myths and her backpack was bulky indicating that she had more books hidden inside while Charlie's was close to empty.

"Well if you hadn't insisted on carrying half the library home," Charlie responded with a roll of her eyes "you'd be walking like a cheetah and not a snail!"

"Oh hush up!" Riley retorted finally making it level with her friend.

"Finally," Charlie teased as she pushed open the gate and hurried up to the front door of her home. The number five shone brightly in the dim light as the front door to the garden next-door opened and Charlie's neighbour Jennifer Carmichael stepped out.

"Hi Ms Carmichael" Riley and Charlie greeted happily

"Hello girls," Jennifer smiled back "Long day at school?"

Charlie shook her head "School was okay. Riley just insisted on bringing the whole library home with us"

"You'll be thankful later" Riley responded, shifting her backpack again

Jennifer laughed at the two's banter as they reminded her of two bickering sisters than they did best friends. She remembered last summer how Riley had gone away from with her parents and younger sister to visit her grandparents in Central London and Charlie had been left behind it was a sad sight to see. The two should never have been separated unless they absolutely needed to be. "Well it was nice to seeing you girls. But I must be off. William is driving my mother crazy and I have places to be"

"Bye" Charlie and Riley called as they watched her walk off down the street

Once Jennifer had disappeared Charlie turned back to Riley "Come on!" she motioned to the door and pushed it open "the sooner we put these bags down the sooner we can do something fun"

"Like what? Bug the Northerners?"

"Maybe," Charlie responded sheepishly running into the hallway of her home and dropping her backpack onto the floor at the base of the stairs her jacket following. Riley mimicked her actions and closed the front door behind her. "Mum! We're home! Where are you?"

"Kitchen" her mother - Serena - responded

The eleven year old grinned and rushed through the living room and into the kitchen where she was surprised to find her next door neighbour Severus Snape sitting at the small kitchen table; she knew him because of the stories that her mother and father (when he had been around) had told her. Severus Snape had lived at Spinner's End when he was a child and had grown up with her parents but everyone knew him as 'Sneaky Snape' the name had been given to him because he had the uncanny ability to sneak around without being noticed.

"Hello Mr Snape," Riley commented as she appeared at Charlie's shoulder

"Charlie! Don't be rude!" Serena Hunter scolded her daughter

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry, Hello Mr Snape" Charlie greeted reverting back to her 'happy-go-lucky' nature "Um, is there any particular reason that Mr Snape is sitting in our kitchen?"

Serena narrowed her eyes at her daughter

Charlie held up her hands in defence "Honest question,"

Riley meanwhile, was standing quietly behind her friend and was looking over Mr Snape's clothing. He was wearing all black. Black shirt, black pants, black shoes and black robes. Why was he wearing robes?

Just then he reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out two rather thick envelopes and held them both out to Charlie and Riley. Charlie took the two and glanced at them passing Riley's to her over her shoulder. The address on the front came as a bit of a surprise - it was her address. And what was more on the back was a wax seal of a crest with four animals on it.

"What is this?" Charlie asked breaking the seal

"It is an acceptance letter" Snape spoke for the first time since the girls had entered the room

Charlie paused and exchanged looks with Riley "But we haven't applied for any schools. And we're too young to apply for college or university"

"Just open it, Charlie" Serena pushed her daughter

Charlie sighed but did as told. She broke the wax seal and removed a letter from the inside and read it over before turning to Riley who was staring at her's with wide eyes; the two friends gazes connected and they turned back to the visitor in front of them.

"This is a joke" Riley spoke "There is no such thing as magic! It's something you find in story books!"

"Really? Tell me girls, have either of you done something out of this world? Something you couldn't explain when you were angry, sad or scared?"

Charlie cracked a grin "Well there was the incident with Michelle. She was yelling at us and next thing her hair had changed to green and orange"

"Charlie..." Serena warned

"Sorry, mum"

Riley shook her head "But that doesn't prove anything!"

"Oh really?" Snape asked "How do you explain it then, Miss Spirit?"

"Um...I can't" Riley stammered

"What would convince you that magic is real?"

"Can we do magic right now?" Charlie asked

"If it is real" Riley added

Snape reached once more into his robes and this time pulled out a small thin wooden stick "This is a wand. Naturally you do not allow another witch or wizard to touch your wand it is a part of you. It will defend you and protect you when you need it. However, when a young or untrained witch or wizard touches a wand sparks will fly. If you are both witches sparks will fly if not..." he trailed off as the girls got the picture. When the wand was presented to them it was Riley who touched it first; the moment her fingers had closed around the wand golden sparks erupted from the tip.

"Whoa!" Riley squeaked, stepping back and almost dropping the wand

Charlie grinned as she reached for the wand; she had barely brushed the smoothness when green sparks emitted from the top "Awesome!"

"Satisfied?" Snape asked taking back his wand and watching the two girls with a keen interest

"I guess," Riley shrugged

"I am!" Charlie grinned looking back at her letter "What about our supplies? How do we get them?"

"And when..." Riley spoke

Charlie paused and turned to her best friend "I thought you didn't believe?"

"Eh," the other girl shrugged

Charlie rolled her eyes and turned back to Snape "What she said..."

"We must travel to Diagon Alley. If you are free we can go now."

"We?" Serena asked

"It would be better if I escorted them myself" Snape answered

Charlie turned to her mother expectantly "Can you come?" she asked

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I have work in an hour. Maybe next time" Serena apologized

Charlie nodded sadly "When do we leave?" she asked turning her attention back to Snape

"As soon as possible" he answered

Riley patted Charlie's shoulder "I think it would be safe to let my mother know what has happened. I don't think she would approve if I just disappeared from Spinners End without her prior knowledge."

"Yes, Professor" Charlie teased, before pulling Riley from her home and back out onto the street outside.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

Carol was more than thrilled to hear that her daughter was a witch but Riley's father and younger sister were not happy with the revelation of Riley's new found witchy powers. But before an argument could break out Carol ushered her daughter and friend out the door.

After returning to Charlie's home the two girls collected their jackets from the bottom of the stairs and turned to Snape who was speaking with Serena regarding the girls return to Spinners End. "I will have them both home by 8:00pm at the latest."

Serena nodded and then turned to the two girls in the hallway "You behave for Severus." she warned her daughter. Serena then kissed both Riley and Charlie's cheeks and watched them step out of the small cottage.

"Excuse me," Riley spoke as they crossed the road "But how are we getting to Dia...Diag..."

"Diagon Alley," Charlie answered reading from her letter "and I thought you were supposed to be the smart one"

Riley glared "Hush up, Hobbit!"

Charlie gasped "Spaz!"

Snape sighed this was going to be a long day "We will be using the Floo"

"The what?" the two girls asked

"Floo Network. Follow me and you will see"

Exchanging looks both Charlie and Riley shrugged and followed Snape into his house ignoring the frightened looks they were receiving from the rest of Spinner's Ends kids. The rumours would fly tonight.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

Inside the living room of Snape's home the man led the two girls towards the fireplace and removed a box from the mantle. He opened it and held it out to the two girls "What do you see?" he asked

"White powder" Riley answered simply

"SNOW!" Charlie giggled

"It's grey!" Riley countered "Almost"

"So? Snow isn't always white."

Riley glared

Charlie glared right back

Snape sighed again "This is Floo powder. As you can see it is a glittery silvery-white powder which is used by witches and wizards alike to travel through the Floo Network. The Network connects most Wizarding households and buildings"

"History lesson" Charlie whispered leaning in close to Riley

"What exactly does it to?" Riley asked, nudging Charlie in the ribs

"The powder turns a fireplace's flames harmless and emerald green. It is tricky to use. One must toss a handful of powder into the fireplace connected to the Floo Network, walk into the flames -"

Charlie's eyes widened "What? Wait a minute?"

"Walk into the flames?" Riley squeaked, equally as nervous

Snape nodded. "Yes."

"I am not doing that." Riley shook her head

Charlie nodded "I'm all for adventure, but I'm not walking into a fireplace of flames"

Snape growled "Do you wish to attend Hogwarts?"

The girls nodded

"Then you need school supplies. This is the only way you can travel to Diagon Alley"

"Okay," Charlie and Riley swallowed nervously

"Since this is your first time using the Floo. We will go together. Unless of course you wish to attempt this yourselves"

The two friends shook their heads quickly "No thank-you!"

"Very well, step into the fireplace"

Riley stepped over the grate and clutched Charlie's arm tightly as she followed. Snape squeezed into the fireplace beside the two girls and wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulders while holding a fistful of Floo Powder in the other.

"Close your eyes," Snape instructed

Squeezing their eyes closed tightly the two girls clutched one another as if their lives depended on it.

"Leaky Cauldron" Snape said clearly, as he dropped the powder in his hands. The flames flared and the trio disappeared.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

Within a second Riley and Charlie felt their stomachs drop as they found themselves falling. Screams erupted from their mouths as they clutched to one another tightly clinging on for dear life. It seemed like they had been dropping for hours but soon they felt themselves rise and suddenly they were being dragged out of another fireplace and into an old fashion looking pub. Still clinging to one another Riley and Charlie pulled away from Snape and looked around.

"I didn't like that" Riley murmured

"Neither did I" Charlie agreed "Next time I say we walk"

"Walk?" someone chuckled from nearby. Charlie and Riley swivelled their heads to the right to find a shabby looking man staring at them. Charlie glared and the man glared right back "What are you looking at?"

"A rude little -" Charlie was cut off as Snape's hand clamped down on her shoulder and dragged her away from the man who was reaching for his wand. Timidly Riley followed after her friend and Snape.

Snape glared at Charlie "You need to watch your tongue around here Miss Hunter. It would not be wise for an eleven year old like yourself to run your mouth."

"He had it coming!" Charlie muttered

Snape then led them through the pub and out into a small courtyard that was surrounded by a brick wall "Watch carefully. You will need to know this when you come here with your parents or by yourselves."

Riley and Charlie nodded and watched as Snape tapped the bricks in front of him with his wand. Riley memorizing them as Charlie gasped once the bricks started to shift and a small hole appeared -it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Snape "to Diagon Alley"

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

As they stepped through onto the cobbled stone street Charlie glanced back over her shoulder to see the gaping hole disappear "this is so cool" she whispered

"So cool" Riley agreed

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldron's outside the nearest shop "Cauldrons," Charlie pointed, retrieving her letter from her jacket pocket and checking it "We need one."

"We must exchange your money first," Snape answered, leading them through an array of people already shopping all of whom were dressed in robes of all shapes, sizes and colours. There were shops on either side of the alley all with funny names that the girls had trouble pronouncing. There was an emporium of owls and a pet shop next door filled with cats and other familiars that witches and wizards were allowed to take to Hogwarts. There was an Apothecary which sold potions ingredients ("I can't do basic science!" Charlie had cried) there was also a sports shop with an odd sport called Quidditch and there was seemingly an amazing broom on display because children had flocked to see it through the glass.

"I wanna see!" Charlie whined as Snape caught her arm and pulled her away from the growing crowd

There was also a book store -

"Books!" Riley exclaimed darting for the window and peering inside at the towering books on either side of the glass "Can we go in!"

"Nuh-uh," Charlie whined "I wanted to look at brooms and I wasn't allowed!"

Riley pouted "But books, Charlie! Books!"

"Brooms!" Charlie responded pointing over her shoulder "I want to fly!"

"I want to read!"

With a low growl Snape placed himself between the bickering friends and physically pulled them away from the bookstore and down the streets of Diagon Alley "We will go there last," he told Riley who smiled triumphantly at Charlie.

"But -" Charlie pouted

"First years are not permitted to have their own brooms at school anyway," Snape explained

"Not cool!" Charlie groaned before turning around to face a rather large stone building. As they ascended the stone steps an odd looking creature bowed them inside. The motion startled Riley who clung closer to Snape.

"What was that?" Riley squeaked

Snape glanced back "A goblin. This is Gringotts. The Wizard Bank."

"Why was there a goblin outside?" Charlie asked

"Goblins rum the Wizard bank. They are smart but slightly temperamental, so be polite" Snape rounded on Charlie

Charlie frowned "What?" she asked, with a small shrug

Riley giggled as she followed Snape inside.

Upon entering the main hall, Snape led the two girls up to a desk that was marked 'Exchange' and tapped the desk as the Goblin who was sitting there looked up. Snape motioned to the two girls behind him "Two new Muggleborn students. They would like to exchange some Muggle money" he explained

"Ah," the Goblin nodded "How much would you like to change? If you're getting everything new then I'd say about £20 - £5. £30 if you want extra books and food afterwards."

Pulling out their money both Charlie and Riley exchanged £30s each and handed them over to the goblin that took it and disappeared. When he returned he held two similar satchels which easily fitted into the pockets of the friends.

"Professor Snape will help you," the Goblin instructed "The golden coins are called Galleons, the silver are called Sickles and the copper are called Knuts."

Charlie frowned as she inspected the coins "Yeah. Math's was never my strong point either." she nodded tying the satchel and stuffing it into her pocket.

"Thank you sir," Riley smiled, elbowing Charlie in the process

"Thank you." Charlie nodded, rubbing her ribs.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

Once they had exchanged their money Snape led them out of the Bank and back onto the cobble stone path of Diagon Alley.

"Where too first?" Charlie asked rubbing the sore spot which was forming on her ribcage

Snape glanced back at her "Robes." he answered

"As in clothes?" Riley asked

Snape nodded

"Great." Charlie groaned. She was less than impressed. She hated clothes' shopping that was why her mother did most of it for her.

Ignoring Charlie's groan Snape led the two down the street and towards a store which was called Madam Malkin's: Robes for all Occasions.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed in all mauve "Good afternoon, Professor Snape" she smiled before directing her attention onto the two girls beside him. "Hogwarts dears?" she asked "Got another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." and she led them through to the back of the shop as Snape remained at the front of the store and waited. In the back of the store, a boy with black hair and piercing green eyes was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin ushered Charlie and Riley up onto stools next to him, slipped long robes over their heads and began to pin them up to the right lengths.

"Hello," said the boy, "are you going to Hogwarts too?"

Riley nodded "Yes." she answered

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter"

"Riley. Riley Spirit."

Harry looked towards Charlie "and you?"

"Charlie. Charlie Hunter" the girl looked back down at the black robes that were being pinned up to her right height and length.

"Nice to meet you both." Harry nodded

"Likewise!"

While Charlie went back to watching Madam Malkin pin up her robes, Riley turned to Harry "Are you here with your parents?" she asked

"No. My parents are dead. I'm here with Hagrid, he's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts" Harry explained

"Cool," Charlie interrupted suddenly becoming interested in the conversation "We're here with the Potions Master. He's really grumpy - Ow! Quit hitting me!"

Riley shook her head "You will have to forgive Charlie. She has the tendency to speak before she thinks!"

"And you will have to excuse Riley," Charlie added in "She has the tendency to be a bit of a know-it-all-Professor!"

"Hush up!"

Charlie grinned and was about to respond when Madam Malkin declared she had finished and they were ready to go. As Riley approached the front counter and paid for her robes Charlie followed and mimicked her action. The two friends then turned to Harry and waved "See you at Hogwarts, Harry!" they called, hurrying out into the front of the store where Snape was waiting for them. However, he wasn't alone. Standing beside him was a taller man with shoulder length platinum Blonde hair and two young boys. One who resembled the older man and another who was tall and had black hair.

"School business?" the blonde man asked as the girls arrived

"Of course," Snape nodded "Charlie Hunter, Riley Spirit. This is Lucius Malfoy, his son Draco and nephew Nathan Lestrange."

Riley waved politely as Charlie held out her hand "Pleasure to meet you, sir" she smiled.

Lucius took it and was surprised at the firm grip that fastened around his wand hand "A pleasure I am sure" he answered

Snape spied Charlie and Riley's packages and nodded stiffly "Well must be off. Lucius. Draco. Nathan." he nodded at each in turn

"Severus." Lucius responded with a curt nod of his own, before stepping aside and allowing them exit from the shop.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

Once outside Riley turned to Charlie "Can we get our books now?"

"Later. I want an animal" Charlie answered turning to Snape "Can we go to the pet shop?"

"If you must," Snape sighed

Charlie grinned and bolted across the street and into the pet shop.

Riley sighed and followed her she had a pet before and she wasn't really sure if her mother would permit the animal staying in the house. I suppose I could always leave it with Charlie. I'm sure Auntie Serena wouldn't mind and with that thought Riley pushed open the door and stepped inside. "Charlie?"

"Over here!" the eleven year old squealed "Look Rils, they've got all sorts of pets. Cats. Toads. Hey, they've even got rats!"

Riley perked up and hurried to her friend's side as she peeked through the metal bars of the small cage. Indeed inside the cage lay for sleeping rats. One of which was apart from the rest, the other three were large ones all white with peach paws and nose. The smallest of the four was grey and white with peach paws. "He's adorable," Riley cooed, sticking her finger through to smooth the rat "Excuse me? How much for the small rat? The grey and white one"

"2 Galleons and 12 Sickles," the owner answered

"If I take him can he stay at yours?" Riley asked Charlie

"Of course." Charlie agreed "Make sure you get a cage though"

"Why?"

"Because I'm buying a cat." and Charlie bounced off to the isle that held the cats. Snape watched from the doorway as the owner of the Pet store approached Riley and removed the rat from its cage, placed it into another cage and rung up the purchase. Riley paid for the small creature and examined him through the cage.

"Excuse me. How much for him?" Charlie called as she pointed towards a small Siberian grey and white kitten that was looking up at her expectantly through the bars of its cage.

"10 Galleons" the owner answered

Charlie smiled and counted out 10 gold coins "I'll take him" she announced handing over the money and smiled as the small cat was lifted out of the cage and placed into her arms.

"Would you like a carry cage?" the owner asked

"No thank you" Charlie smiled "I think I will call you Scamp!"

The cat mewed at the name and Charlie smiled, turning to Riley and the two left the shop with Professor Snape once more.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

"One more stop and then we must get your books" Snape stated as he led them up the cobble stone path and away from the Pet store.

"Where too now, Professor?" Riley asked

"Ollivanders" Snape answered "It is time to get your wands"

Both girls looked equally excited. Although Snape was looking rather disturbed at the idea of these two girls being presented with wands. They were a handful enough and that without magic.

"And then we can go to the book store?" Riley asked, looking happy

Charlie rolled her eyes "Can we get our wands first? Before you bore me to tears with your thirst for knowledge."

The shop in which Professor Snape had led them towards was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Wands since 382 BC. In the window of the shop on top of a dusty faded purple cushion lay a wand.

Pushing open the door Professor Snape ushered the two Muggleborns inside. A tinkling bell rang from somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, except for a single spindly chair near the door. Professor Snape stood in the shadows near the door as the friends edged close to the counter and looked around. Charlie couldn't help but feel like she had stepped into a rather strict library and for some reason the hair on the back of her neck prickled as it seemed the dust and the silence within the shop seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a voice from somewhere in the depths of the shop

Riley and Charlie jumped and looked up quickly to see an old man standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like the moon through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," Riley responded politely

Charlie nodded "Good afternoon"

"Ah yes," the man nodded "Yes. I thought I'd be seeing you both soon. Riley Spirit and Charlie Hunter."

The friends exchanged strangled looks "How do you know our names?" they asked

"I have my ways," he answered, before turning to Charlie "So much like your mother, child"

Charlie frowned "Excuse me?" she asked, how could this man know what her mother looked like? Her mother was a Muggle. She had never been here. Had she?

"May we please move on, Mr Ollivander?" Snape asked, making himself known

Ollivander looked startled "Professor," he nodded "Of course. Miss Spirit, you first. Which is your writing hand?"

"Left,"

"Hold it out"

Riley did and the older man started measuring her from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, and knee to armpit and around the head "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, my dears. We use Unicorn hairs. Phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of Dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same. Just as no two Unicorns, Dragons or Phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you'll never get such good results with another wizard's wand"

"There are never the same two Phoenixes, because there can only be one Phoenix living at a time" Riley replied

Charlie rolled her eyes as she watched Mr Ollivander disappear out to the back of the shop and return with two boxes. He opened one and removed a wand "Norwood Spice. 12 inches. Dragon's heartstring" he handed it to Riley.

"What should I do?" Riley asked

"Wave it!" Charlie said excitedly

Riley smiled and waved the wand, jumping as a shelf to the side fell over with a loud clatter. Ollivander snatched the wand back and gave her another to try but it was gone before she could even wave it. Several moments later Riley was still without a wand.

"How do you know the wand is perfect for her or not?" Charlie asked "Maybe she is defected or something? Oh, I know! It's because she doesn't believe!"

Riley glared and sucker punched her friend in the shoulder

"Stop it!" Charlie cried, rubbing her shoulder

Childishly Riley stuck her tongue out at her friend and turned back to Ollivander who had returned with another stack of boxes "Because the wand chooses the Wizard Miss Hunter" he answered, taking another wand out and handing it to Riley "Try this. Oak. 13 inches. Core of hair of a unicorn and the heartstring of a dragon."

Riley took the wand and waved it as a ray of bright sunlight streamed out of the end before disappearing completely leaving four blinded people in its path.

"Well done child," Mr Ollivander cheered as he took the wand from Riley and placed it back in its box. "Now my dear," he added turning to Charlie "Wand arm?"

"Riley" Charlie answered, holding out her arm and going through the same procedure as Riley before Ollivander settled on a very unusual combination. Although he had said.

"14 inches. Feather from a Black Phoenix. Very rare but not entirely mythical. And a heartstring of a Dragon. Very powerful wand" Ollivander explained, handing it over to the eleven year old.

Charlie eyed the wand carefully before giving it a small wave and a shower of green and silver stars erupted from the end. She grinned as Ollivander clapped joyously from behind the counter.

"Nicely done, child!" he nodded

Charlie handed back the wand as Ollivander wrapped both hers and Riley's up in brown paper and placed them in separate school bags which the girls were carrying. The two friends paid and then departed the store.

They weren't sure if the liked Mr Ollivander. He seemed a little freaky to say the least.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

Once outside Riley made a beeline for the bookstore with an excited cry of "Books!" and she was already pulling books off the shelf when Professor Snape and Charlie entered the store. Following her friend down the aisles Charlie sighed as she held the books whilst Riley looked around for some extra reading material. Snape was never too far away keeping a well trained eye on the two of them. Finally Riley found some novels along with books in both Charms and Potions while Charlie browsed a shelf in front of her and found two rather interesting books. One in Defence Against the Dark Arts and the other Care of Magical Creatures.

"Hey, look at this," Charlie suddenly shouted, putting down the books in her arms and reaching for a book that stood out on the middle shelf. She pulled it down and blew at the dust that covered the front cover "Tales of Beetle Bard" she recited "I think these are bedtime stories. You know, Wizarding ones"

"Must be," Riley agreed "Have you ever heard of a story called 'The Wizard and the Hopping Pot?'" she asked

"How about this one? 'Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump." Charlie giggled "I might get this. Maybe I'll read it tonight, you know, when mum is in work"

"You're going to read?" Riley asked in mock surprise "Never once -"

"Shut it!" Charlie warned, pointing her finger at her friend "I swear you'll never see Hogwarts"

"I'm shaking" Riley teased

"You better be," Charlie responded, although her smile gave away her true intentions.

With a grin the two girls picked up their books and hurried to pay for them. Once they had returned to Professor Snape the three of them returned to the Leaky Cauldron for food.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

They ate quickly before Snape grasped both their arms and Apparated directly into Charlie's living room.

Stumbling away from the Potions master Charlie and Riley hit the ground looking whiter than white, as Scamp the cat and Isaac the rat darted off in different directions.

"Isaac!" Riley exclaimed reaching for him but the small movement made her heave.

Charlie looked up at Snape "What was that?" she asked

"That was Side-Along Apparition," Snape answered "it is a method of transportation of two or more individuals. More specifically used by adults seeking to transport underage wizards such as yourselves."

Charlie nodded although she didn't have a clue as to what he had just said.

"These are your tickets," Snape added, once again reaching into a pocket of his robes "The train to Hogwarts leaves exactly at 11:00am on the 1st September so don't be late. The train waits for no one!"

Charlie took the tickets as she made it back to her feet as a small frown crossed her features "Wait a minute! Platform 9 ¾?" she asked looking sceptical "I know I'm a Spinners End kid and I don't go to London often to catch the train, but I'm pretty certain that there is no such thing as Platform 9 ¾."

Snape turned to her with a smirk "That is why they call it Magic, Miss Hunter" he nodded "Good evening to you both" and with that said he disappeared from the cottage.

Leaving both Charlie and Riley even more confused than they had been to begin with.

* * *

**Copyrighted (c)**

**Chapter re-edited by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter re-edited on 03/09/2011 at 04:06am**


	2. The Muggleborn Slytherin

_Harry Potter_

_Something Wicked This Way Comes_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx

**Rating:** K

**Pairing: **N/A (as of now)

**Genre: **Adventure/Friendship

**Warnings:** Please do not flame me for anything.

**Summary: **Charlie Hunter and Riley Spirit thought they were ordinary girls, but when they each receive a letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their lives change completely. What adventures lie ahead for these Muggleborn Witches?

**Author's Note: **Thank-you to the three lovely reviewers who have taken the time to review the first chapter. This chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**The Muggleborn Slytherin**

* * *

"So, tell me all about the Wizarding World," Serena spoke, the night before her daughter was supposed attend Hogwarts School; they were sitting together at the small dinner table in the kitchen, eating their evening meal. It was only 7:00pm, but Serena had called for an agreement from both Charlie and Riley that they would be in bed earlier the night before they left so that they would be ready the following morning without fail, that was why at 6:45pm Charlie had walked Riley home and then returned for dinner and a chat with her mum.

Charlie glanced up from her food "Its brilliant," she grinned "They've got their own government; it's called the Ministry of Magic! Riley found it in one of the books she bought," she shrugged "I don't know everything, but i'm guessing knowledge will come with time" she smiled "Oh! They have their own main banking franchise too! It's called Gringotts and guess what?"

"What?" Serena asked, smiling at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"It's run by Goblins!" Charlie gushed "Apparently their knowing for their banking skills!"

Serena quirked an eyebrow "Goblins?" she asked.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "Oh and their just as ugly as they are in the stories! But Professor Snape says you must not insult them; their very prideful!"

Serena nodded "I'm guessing there was a pet store there," she spoke as Charlie's new pet Cat, bounded into the room and brushed against her legs. She smiled and leaned down to scratch the cat behind the ears before watching him take off again.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "I know you said that I couldnt afford to keep a pet, but...I just had to get him!"

"It's okay, darling," Serena smiled "We'll manage."

"He's not going to be here all year!" Charlie smiled "He's coming to Hogwarts with me!"

"They allow pets at this school?"

Charlie nodded "Yeah mum, it's a boarding school. And besides, they're not pets, their familiars!"

"Familiars, eh?" Serena grinned "You're not about to jump on a broomstick with Scamp, and fly around in a pointed hat are you?"

Charlie looked thunderstruck. Her mother laughed at the expression and soon Charlie joined in "No, but they do have broomsticks. It's for this funny game, I can't remember what it's called, but it's like Football; only its played in the air."

"Sounds fun" Serena smiled.

Her daughter nodded and the two went back to eating.

All throughout the rest of their food, Serena and her daughter ate in peace, neither one spoke, only exchanging looks and smiles. Once dinner was over, and Charlie was racing into the living room to save Isaac from Scamp, did Serena speak. "You know," she stated, watching as her daughter safely scooped up Riley's pet from the corner it had been cowering in, as Scamp the cat hissed at the small Rat "I never once imagined that you would be going away for school; I mean, I knew that someday it would happen, you know University or College. But I never thought it would happen at the age of 11."

Charlie cuddled Isaac close to her as she calmed the poor rat down, after its scare with Scamp "You actually thought I would make it into University? Or College?" she asked.

"Yes," Serena nodded "You are a bright child, Charlie. You just lack -"

"Knowledge?"

Serena gave her a pointed look "Patience. Attention. Concentration."

"I get it," Charlie interrupted with a smile.

Serena chuckled "My point is I never expected you to fly the coop so soon."

"I'm going to miss you too, mum" Charlie replied "But i'm not going to be gone forever. I'll write to you every day! I didn't buy an owl, but Professor Snape says I will be able to use one of the school owls."

Serena nodded, before returning to the kitchen to finish washing up the dinner plates. Charlie watched her go, before glancing down at Isaac and then at Scamp who was scratching at the living room door trying to get out. She sighed...she had never left her mother for so long, so leaving to go away to school was going to be really difficult. After just standing in the middle of the room for some time, Charlie headed upstairs for a bath, before settling herself down to read the 'Tales of Beetle the Bard' before bed.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

"...There was also this awesome book store!" Riley gushed, as she knelt on her mother's bed, hugging a book she had brought from Diagon Alley close to her chest "Charlie didn't want to go there at first, she wanted to look at flying brooms. But Professor Snape sided with me and said that we could go to the bookshop last."

Carol Spirit, looked up from chest of drawers near the door and glanced back at her daughter "I bet Charlie didn't like that" she smiled. She knew how opposite Riley and Charlie were, and that the latter hated reading...well, she didn't hate reading but it wasn't her first choice of something to do. Charlie Hunter was more of a 'punk' hyperactive kid rather than someone who too pleasure in sitting around and loosing herself in a books page. People often questioned how someone like Riley and Charlie could ever stand being friends, but the two made it work. The saying, 'Opposites attract' couldnt have been more right when it came to these two.

"No," Riley shook her head "When she learned that First years couldnt have their own brooms at school" she shrugged "Well, what can you do? After we had gotten our pets and our wands, she followed be into the Bookstore. I was well surprised, Ma, she actually bought a book!"

"No?" Carol asked, mocking surprise "Charlie Hunter, actually bought a reading book?"

Riley chuckled and nodded "Yeah; it's called 'Tales of Beetle the Bard' or something. Its Wizarding bedtime stories. Their nothing like our own, like we have Cinderella, they have things like, Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump."

"Who?" Carol frowned.

"I don't know," Riley shrugged "I'll have to ask Charlie if I can borrow the book, then we can read it together."

Carol nodded "Sounds fun" she then closed the bottom drawer of the chest in front of her, and turned to her daughter "What else did you see?"

"They have Goblins! Their very prideful creatures and are excellent with numbers. They run the Wizarding bank Gringotts" Riley explained.

Her mother smiled "What about your books, sweetheart?"

"I got some great books," Riley grinned "Want to see?"

Carol nodded and watched as her daughter jumped off the bed and hurried out of the door, when she returned she carried her school books and the books she had bought for light reading. Carol looked them over and shook her head "A History of Hogwarts" she read, picking up one of the bigger books "This is for light reading?" she asked.

"I've read bigger," Riley pointed out.

That was true Carol thought as she put the book back "Well, it looks like you're ready."

Riley nodded "Just got to pack them into my trunk, and i'm all set" she scooped up her books once more, and returned them to her room. When she didn't return, Carol frowned and followed her daughter. Riley was standing at the bottom of her bed, trunk open and staring into the abyss.

"Riley?" Carol asked, standing in the doorframe "What is it?"

The 11-year-old shook her head "Nothing," she answered "i'm just..." she turned to look at her mother "I'm just thinking about Rebecca and Daddy! They left because i'm a witch...i'm scared that Daddy's going to come back when i'm away."

"Oh sweetheart," Carol frowned, stepping into the room and taking her daughter in her arms "I know daddy has a bit of a temper, but he's not going to come back."

"How can you be sure?" Riley asked "What would you do if he did?"

Her mother looked down at her "If it makes you feel safer, I'll go spend some time with grandma and grandpa" she smiled "Okay?"

"Okay," Riley nodded, before embracing her mother tightly "I'm going to miss you mum."

Carol smiled "I'm going to miss you too," she nodded, hugging her daughter tighter.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

Next morning finally arrived, bringing with it a day of excitement and wonder, as Charlie raced down the streets of Spinner's End; around the corner and straight into the street that her best friend lived. She quickly avoided trouble with any of the spoilt rich kids who liked to hang out on the corners of these two streets and hurried up the front steps of Riley's garden and knocked on the door. There was a stitch in her side and her breathing was coming in ragged breath's she hadn't run that fast in months, but today was the day! The day where she and Riley would finally get to enter a world that was nothing like their own.

"Riley!" Charlie yelled, as she knocked the door "Riley! Get up! Today's the day!"

The knocking continued for some time, before the front door was pulled open and a tired looking Carol Spirit stood on the other side "Charlie, dear" she huffed "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry Auntie Carol," the 11-year-old smiled back, at her unbiological aunt "But it's the first of September!"

"I'm aware of that," Carol nodded "Any other reason you are breaking down my door?"

Charlie frowned "It's the day Riley and I go to Hogwarts" she responded.

Carol stood for a few moments staring at the child in front of her like she had just landed, before everything from the previous evening came rushing back to her. She gasped, as her hands flew to her mouth and she glanced at the clock in the living room. 10:00am "Oh my!" she gasped "I thought it was a dream!" she exclaimed "Quickly, Charlie, dear. Come inside. Riley is still in bed, would you be a dear and wake her for me."

"Pleasure would be all mine," Charlie grinned and she run upstairs and into her best friend's room. Riley was in fact still asleep covered by the blankets of her bed. This is going to be fun she thought as she tiptoed into the bedroom and "Riley..." she whispered "Time to wake -" there was a split second pause, as Charlie jumped through the air and landed on the bed "UP!"

Riley shot up in bed with a scream, before glaring at her best friend "Shut up!" she snapped "What are you doing here?"

"It's Hogwarts time!" Charlie said through her laughter "Come on! It wasn't a dream...mum's waiting for us, back at my house. We're going to be late for the train."

"Hogwarts?" Riley frowned, before realization dawned "HOGWARTS!" she yelled, bolting out of bed and into the bathroom. Charlie watched, laughing as she sat on the bed. After a quick shower, brushed her teeth and dried her hair, Riley pulled on her jeans, T-shirt and jacket as she grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled her off the bed "What about Breakfast?" she asked.

"Mum's got it sorted," Charlie responded "Come on; we want to be there before 11:00am. Remember?"

Riley nodded and with the help of Charlie carried her trunk downstairs, where her mother was waiting. After a heartfelt goodbye, and a bone-crushing hug, Carol was watching her daughter and her best friend pull the trunk down the street and into Spinner's end.

It was 10:45am when they returned to Charlie's home, the two girls were out of breath and tired from pulling the trunk the length of the street but was happy to see Serena Hunter waiting for them on the gate as they returned.

"Mum!" Charlie yelled "Help!"

Serena chuckled, as she picked up the trunk and placed it into the trunk of her Silver Toyota, as Riley and Charlie scrambled into the back of the car and buckled in. Serena jumped in and they were off.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

They reached the Train station with minutes to spare, but that still didn't mean they were able to find the correct station. Riley was starting to become nervous, Serena was worried and Charlie was becoming irritated "I knew it was a joke!" she kept mumbling over and over "Stupid joke!"

"Severus seemed truly sincere when he told you," Serena assured her daughter.

Charlie shook her head "He's Sneaky!" she responded "Probably trying to get back at us for those stupid kids who play tricks on him!"

"Why would he take it out on us?" Riley asked, clutching her book as she walked closer to Charlie "We didn't play tricks on him"

"Because we're Spinner's end kids!"

"I'm not," Riley pointed out.

Charlie shrugged "Well, he targeted me! You were just easy target because your friends with me."

Riley frowned "That makes no sense!" she looked around "Maybe one of the station masters knows," she pointed at a guard who was nearby, helping another 11-year-old who was pushing a trolley "Harry?" she smiled "HARRY!"

The boy looked up startled as his gaze landed on Riley, he smiled and made his way towards her "Riley," he spoke "Charlie!"

"Harry?" Charlie questioned, spinning around, a smile appearing on her face "Mum, this is Harry. The boy I was telling you about."

"The one you met in Diagon Alley," Serena smiled "Nice to meet you, Harry."

Harry nodded "Are you looking for the platform?" he asked "I asked the station master and he just thought I was joking."

Charlie nodded "I think it's a joke!" she huffed, crossing her arms "It's a cruel joke, mind you."

Just then a rather large family bustled past them "Filled with Muggles..." the red headed woman at the lead spoke, "Come on, Platform Nine and three quarters this way!" she added over her shoulder.

Riley, Charlie and Harry exchanged looks "Follow them?" the latter asked.

The two girls nodded, and Serena led them forward behind the large family. Soon they came to a stop and watched in amazement as one redhead ran straight at a brick wall. Each of the Muggleborns thought he was going to crash but her surprised to see him run straight through.

"Holy -" Charlie started, but was cut off by the look her mother supplied her with.

The big family turned at her outburst, as Serena stepped forward, smiled and held out her hand to the redhead woman "Good morning," she smiled "I'm Serena Hunter. My daughter and her friends are starting Hogwarts. Do you know how to get onto the platform?"

The woman shook Serena's hand "Muggle?" she questioned. Serena nodded. "Well, i'm Molly Weasley," the woman introduced "Pureblood. To get onto the platform you have to walk straight at the wall, between platforms nine and ten. But i'm afraid Muggles cannot penetrate the barrier, so you will have to say goodbye to your daughter and her friends, here."

Charlie looked sad.

"You have to what?" Riley asked "Run at the wall?" she gulped.

"It's okay," said a boy to her right, Riley turned to him and frowned. There were two identical boys standing beside her, her eyes widened. Twins! Great. "Watch carefully. Its Ronnie's first time too so don't be scared." he pointed at a smaller boy beside him. And with a grin the two twins raced at the brick wall and disappeared through.

Riley backed away from the wall.

"Best do it at a bit of run, if your nervous" the redheaded woman told Riley, who clung to Charlie's arm now. As Ron disappeared through. Harry followed.

Charlie glanced at her mother and hugged her tightly "I promise to write every day," she promised "Don't worry about me, mum. I'll be good."

Serena nodded and let Charlie go as she hugged Riley, and passed the trolley over to her daughter "Be careful, both of you."

"We will," Charlie nodded, before motioning for Riley to hop onto the trolley "Hold on!" she grinned, running at the barrier. Riley whimpered but no crash came as the two sailed through and appeared on the other side of another platform.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

The two girls glanced up at the sign above their heads. PLATFORM 9 3/4. They grinned. This was it.

"Weird," Riley murmured, jumping off the trolley and glancing at the brick wall behind them "Where do we go now?" she asked.

Charlie shrugged. The feeling of being lost must have showed on her face, because the two redheaded twins from before reappeared ahead of them.

"You look lost," one of them commented "Let's get you on the train" and they helped get the two 11-year-old's onto the train and into a compartment. Once they were settled the twins disappeared to say goodbye to their family and the two girls settled down as they waited for the train to move. Riley pulled out a book, as Charlie sat back and petted Scamp who was lying motionless on her legs. The train gave a whistle and began to move, and moments later there was a knock on the door as it opened, only to find Harry, and the little redhead called Ron standing there.

"Hi," Ron smiled.

Charlie returned the smile "Do you need a place to sit?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry nodded "Everywhere else is full."

Riley motioned to the empty seats and the boys took them happily, after settling their trunks in the overhead carriages. "I'm Ron Weasley by the way," the red head introduced himself to the girls "We weren't properly introduced back on the platform."

"Charlie Hunter," Charlie responded, shaking Ron's hand.

"Riley Spirit."

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out, looking at Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Oh - well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron "And have you really got - you know -" he pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back is fringe to show the lightening scar. Ron stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who -?"

"Yes," said Harry "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?"

Harry shook his head, as he and Ron continued to chatter. Charlie went back to patting Scamp and staring out of the window as Riley went back to reading her books. Soon the two girls managed to blank out the two boys, before being brought roughly back as Ron gasped.

"What?" Riley and Charlie asked.

Ron looked at them "He said You-Know-Who's name'" he gaped.

The two friends exchanged looks "Who?" they frowned.

"You don't know who You-Know-Who is?" Ron asked "Only the greatest evil wizard of all time!"

"We're Muggleborns," Charlie pointed out "We don't know about the Wizarding Worlds or any of its people or famous wizards."

Ron looked sheepish "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay," Riley nodded "You didn't know. But I have read about You-Know-Who in these;" she pointed to her books "Is it true that he went to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, he was sorted into Slytherin" Ron nodded "I swear if I'm sorted into that house, i'm getting back on the train and coming home!"

Charlie frowned "Slytherin?"

Riley and Ron looked in her direction "One of the four houses," the red head nodded "Gryffindor. Ravenclaw. Slytherin and Hufflepuff" he explained "They were named after the four founders of Hogwarts."

"You see Charlie, books are good for something" Riley pointed out "I read about the four founders last night. They were the greatest witches and wizards of the age, and each shared a dream. To create a school where young people of the Wizarding World could study and be trained in the magical arts they needed to become skilled, fully-trained wizards. These four great wizards each founded one of the houses of the school and the worked together to form, what we know as Hogwarts!" she smiled.

"Their often referred to as 'The Hogwarts Four'" came an unfamiliar voice from the door, and the four inside the compartment jumped as a bushy-headed girl stood in the doorway. How long she had been there no one knew, but she seemed to have heard everything Riley was saying about Hogwarts. "Hogwarts: A History, also states that the arrangement between the four worked fine for years. Each founder took a group of students to be their own house and even though they had their differences of opinion about who should be trained, the house system helped them all work together."

Charlie smirked "Sounds like the perfect family!" she teased "Mummy and Daddy...and their children."

The girl glared "Perfect harmony didn't last for long," she added "as the years went by, and differences between Gryffindor and Slytherin became a serious rift. And eventually Slytherin left the school."

"Oh, Temper Tantrum!" Charlie chuckled.

Riley shook her head at her best friend and turned back to the girl "You'll have to excuse Charlie," she spoke "she means well. I'm Riley Spirit by the way."

"Hermione Granger," the bushy headed girl responded "and you are?" she asked the two boys.

"I'm, Ron Weasley," the red head responded.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied.

Charlie glanced up "Hunter" she responded "Since you already know my first name."

"Oh," Hermione nodded "Well, I only came by to see if anyone has seen a toad."

The four friends exchanged looks "Nope," Riley answered, spokeswoman for them "We have an Owl, a Cat, a Rat and..." she turned to Ron "What do you have?"

"A rat."

Riley smiled and turned back to Hermione "Sorry couldnt be more help."

"It's okay," Hermione smiled "If you see him, will you catch him. My friend, Brandon has lost him you see."

Riley nodded "Sure."

"Well, I best be going" Hermione nodded, before leaving.

Charlie watched her go before turning her attention to Riley "You're not going to replace me with her, are you?" she asked, her tone serious.

"Of course not!" Riley exclaimed "What made you think that?"

Charlie shrugged and turned her attention back to the Window, as Riley, Harry and Ron continued the conversation about the houses and which one they would have liked to be in.

"...My whole family has been in Gryffindor," Ron was saying "it's kinda like tradition."

Harry shrugged "I don't know," he answered slowly "I've looked at all the houses and I don't know which one fits me best."

"Gryffindor!" Ron stated "My parents say that your parents were in Gryffindor."

Harry's eyes widened at this new piece of information and sat back to contemplate it. The compartment fell silent and Riley smiled as she sat back to finish reading her book. While they had been chatting, and exchanging information about themselves, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past..

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said "Anything from the trolley dears?"

"No, thanks," Ron said mournfully "I'm all set" he held up a corn-beef sandwich, as Charlie and Riley dug into their trunks for their money bags. Harry dug into his pocket and pulled out his own money.

"We'll take the whole lot!" he told them "I'll pay!"

Charlie dropped down from her trunk and turned to Harry "I'll pay for my half," she told him.

"Me too," Riley nodded.

"Wicked!" Ron breathed, and turned to the trolley, Charlie, Riley and Harry crowded around him as the red head told them what each treat was. Some sounded funny, like Blood Suckers, but Ron informed them that they were for Vampires. Riley had dropped the one she was about to pick up, when she heard this. Charlie giggled and picked up a bottle of butterbeer, several pastries, and a chocolate cake. Riley paid for a box of Bertie's Every Flavour Beans, a liquorice wand, and several chocolate frogs as Ron and Harry resumed choosing their own sweets. The girls, back in the compartment, put their sweets together and waited for Harry and Ron to return before they started eating. Between the four of them, they had managed to get a fair share of the trolley. As the trolley rolled off, Charlie began to silently plot how to steal one of Riley's chocolate frogs.

"Are these really every flavour?" Harry asked, as he opened a box of beans and peered inside.

Ron nodded as he bit off the top of a wand "Yes. There's Peppermint, Spearmint, Chocolate..." Harry popped a grey one into his mouth "but there is also, Liver, blood and tripe..."

Harry grimaced and pulled out the sweet that was in his mouth.

"My brother swore he had vomit one once," Ron told them.

Charlie munched on her Cauldron Cake "Try to stick with Chocolate," she stated "Can't go wrong with Chocolate."

"Says the girl who spent the whole of last month in the dentist!" Riley grinned.

"Hush up!" she retorted, before opening a chocolate frog she had swiped from her friend; as she opened it the frog literally jumped out. Charlie yelped in surprise, before lunging for the frog, missing it and watching as it hopped out of the window "Rats!" she cursed.

"Rotten luck," Ron shook his head "They only got one good jump in them." he turned to the girl "What card you got? It's them you want."

Charlie glanced down at the packet "Card?" she asked, pulling out a hexagon shaped card "I got Slytherin!" she grinned. She turned the card over "he's a Parselmouth. What's that?"

"He can talk to snakes," Ron answered "Scary bloke, if you ask me."

The girl shrugged and turned the card over again; the old man below her smiled up at her as he patted the snake's head that was in the picture with him. "He looks cool," she grinned.

"Only you would think that!" Riley shook her head, before opening a butterbeer Charlie had passed to her.

"Damn straight!" Charlie nodded, before chuckling and going back to her sweets.

The train rattled onwards once more, as the conversations changed from one subject to another quite rapidly; the current subject was on Ron's family and he was explaining about his rather large family. He was one of seven children, the youngest being the only girl in the family. He had five older brothers, 2 of which had already graduated Hogwarts and were working away from home. "Charlie is in Romania," Ron stated "He studies Dragon's there. Then there is Bill, he works in Egypt, he does things there for Gringotts!"

"Sweet," Charlie and Riley grinned.

Ron's face suddenly turned sour "Did you hear about Gringotts?" he questioned "It's been all over the Daily Prophet - someone tried to rob a high-security vault!" he stated, when the other three shook their heads.

Harry, Riley and Charlie paused in their eating and exchanged looks "Really?" Riley asked "What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news, they haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Cause, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Charlie frowned "But I thought you said he was dead?"

"Not truly," Ron answered "Some think he is dead. But others think he is out there somewhere...hiding and waiting for the opportune moment."

"Like a predator in waiting," Riley theorized.

Charlie and Harry exchanged looks - why did that seem nerve-wracking to the both of them? They didn't even know Voldemort and suddenly it was a terrifying thought to think that he could still be alive somewhere.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

It was night time when the train finally reached its destination, and the four new friends, decked out in their school uniforms and robes, filed out of the train and onto the platform. Huddled together in a small group. What should they do?

"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er 'ere!"

The four moved over to the man who was calling out to them, he was standing at least ten feet tall, and Ron, Charlie and Riley had to crane their necks to look up at him, along with everyone else. Harry merely grinned.

"All right there, Harry?"

Riley squeaked as the face of a giant man appeared in front of her.

"Hiya Hagrid," Harry chimed.

The giant, whom Harry had called Hagrid beamed at them.

"Excellent! Is this everyone? Good."

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them, that Charlie thought there must have been a thicket of trees.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder "jus' round this bend here"

There was a loud "Ooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop of a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the starry by the shore.

Charlie, Riley, Harry and Ron occupied one boat.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid had a boat to himself, mostly because of his sheer size "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff.

The four friends bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Upon reaching the other side, the children climbed out and Hagrid directed them up a flight of stone stairs where a stern looking witch was waiting for them, she wore a large black witch's hat and a green robe. She looked down at the students with a firm gaze "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. But before you may join your classmates, you must first be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." she stopped to breathe "While you are here, your house will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you points, any rule-breaking, and then you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup."

She walked away and entered the Great Hall, leaving the students in the Entrance Hall waiting.

Charlie and Riley exchanged looks as their hearts hammered in their chests; this was nerve-wracking. From this moment on neither one had a clue what was going to happen once they got through the doors ahead of them. They were each contemplating what would happen, when a voice caught their attention and drew their gazes in the direction it was coming from.

"So it's true then," said a familiar looking blonde "what they were saying on the train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Everyone began to murmur at the sound of the name, as Charlie and Riley frowned and turned to their friend. What was so special about Harry?

"This is Crabbe. Goyle and Nathan" the blonde said, motioning to the three boys around him, he then stepped in front of Harry and smirked "and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy"

That's where they had met him, in Diagon Alley. After meeting Harry.

Ron snickered when Draco had spoken his name, causing Draco to glare in his direction "Think my name's funny do you? 'Fraid to ask yours?" he looked him over "Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley" Draco sneered, before turning his attention back to Harry "You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" he held out his hand, for Harry to take.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," Harry responded.

"Uh...Draco?" Charlie questioned, nodding over his shoulder. Professor McGonagall had returned she gave Malfoy a stern look, before leading the first years into the Great Hall. Charlie stared around herself in awe; she had never imagined a strange and splendid place.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was stationed another long table, this was where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the front of the hall, before they came to a halt in front of the teachers table.

"It's not real you know," said Riley whispered "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside."

Confused, Charlie turned her gaze skyward to find what her friend meant. She gasped. The ceiling was in fact littered with thousands of stars, strewn across the velvety black ceiling. She looked back down, just in time to see Professor McGonagall place a three legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool she placed a pointed hat. The hat was old, patched, frayed and extremely dirty.

The whole hall became deadly silent, all staring at the Hat.

For a few seconds nothing happened, then the hat twitched, and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

**Oh, you may not think i'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleep and tall,**

**For i'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindor's apart.**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where you are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuff's are true**

**And unafraid of toil.**

**Or yet in wise of Ravenclaw**

**If you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind.**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For i'm a Thinking Cap.**

The hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables before becoming still again.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks as they glanced back at Riley and Charlie behind them, the two girls shrugged and shook their heads, before motioning for the boys to turn around as Professor McGonagall started speaking once more, she unrolled a piece of parchment and glanced out over the first years "When I call your name," she told the first years "you will come up and sit on the stool, I will put the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house." she looked down at the scroll "Hannah Abbott"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head; it fell down past her eyes. And after a moment's pause the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF".

The table on the right cheered and clapped has Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Susan Bones!" Professor McGonagall called.

"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat shouted again and Susan run off to join Hannah.

"Timothy Brown!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The second table from the left clapped this time; and several Ravenclaws stood to shake hands with Timothy as he joined them. Antony Brown also because a Ravenclaw, it seemed he and Timothy were related, possibly brothers. Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor.

The table on the left exploded with cheers, when Lavender was sorted.

Mary Bulstrode then became the first Slytherin. Another student became a Hufflepuff.

"Hermione Granger" Professor McGonagall shouted, and Hermione stumbled out of the group, she practically ran up to the stool, a smile printed on her face.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, and Hermione run of to join the Gryffindor's.

"Charlie Hunter!"

Charlie's blood ran cold, as the whole hall turned to look at her. She felt Riley place a hand on the bottom of her back and give her a push forward something to get her legs moving. Throwing her best friend a terrified look, Riley smiled reassuringly and urged Charlie onwards. Trying to ignore the looks she was receiving from the older students, Charlie took a shuddering breath and climbed the steps carefully, before dropping down onto the stool. Once she was seated firmly her vision went black as the hat covered her eyes.

**Oh My!** The hat cried, and Charlie gave a startled jump **A Muggleborn. You know? I've never seen such a mind in a Muggleborn student before...very interesting.**

Excuse me?

**Tell me child, is Charlie Hunter your real name?**

That's my name

**So you say. You are hiding something my dear, aren't you?**

No!

**Are you sure?**

Positive!

**Mhmm...Okay. Well, I see great cunning and ambitions. Most Muggleborns just want to blend in and go unnoticed, but not you. You take pride in standing out...and while there is ambition, it's not as strong as ambition that makes a Muggleborn a Slytherin. That's why most go between the other three houses.**

Is that a bad thing?

**No my dear, it's a rather good thing** the hat answered **However, most would be worried for your safety, if you become a Slytherin**

Charlie smirked most worry about my safety anyway

**So I see.**

Not to be rude, but is there any particular reason you are telling me this?

**Yes. A very big reason. But mostly because as the first Muggleborn Slytherin in fifty years, people are going to worry over you and try to turn you against your housemates. But I can tell that you are not one to go with the crowd. Aside from all that I detect a very fun, loving, yet a little stubborn, just like your mother. But I see more of your father in you.**

What do you mean? My parents are Muggles?

**Are you sure?**

Yes!

**You will find out the truth someday. Just remember my child, not everything is as it seems.**

Charlie was about to ask what it meant, when the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" as its final verdict.

Silence.

Charlie removed the hat and looked around, up at the Staff table sat Professor Snape, who looked rather smug; he caught her eye and gave his head a small jerk in the direction of the Slytherin table. Charlie turned back and headed off towards Slytherin table a smirk on her face. She plopped down next to a dark-haired boy and the sorting continued.

"Nathan Lestrange!"

The dark-haired boy from Diagon Alley made his way up onto the stage, the hat had only just dropped over his eyes when it shouted out "SLYTHERIN!" and Nathan approached his new house, greeted by several loud cheers. He took a seat beside Charlie and turned back to the sorting.

"Draco Malfoy!"

The blonde strode up to the stool confidently, and the hat had barely touched his head before it shouted out "SLYTHERIN!" he smirked and took a seat next to his cousin.

"Harry Potter!"

Just like Charlie, Harry's name was met with silence as he trudged up to the stool; he sat patiently for a few minutes before the Hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" and Harry hurried off to the table that was clapping so loud, Charlie was sure her mother could hear them back in Spinners End. After the Gryffindor's had settled down, the Sorting progressed.

"Riley Spirit!"

Riley's eyes widened as she attentively stepped up onto the stage, Charlie watched her carefully; she looked like she was going to be sick. "Come on Rils," the new Muggleborn Slytherin found herself whispering as she watched her friend "Come on"

Finally Riley made it to the chair, the hat dropped over her eyes before shouting out "GRYFFINDOR!" and Riley joined Hermione and Harry at the Gryffindor table, shooting Charlie a disappointed look in the process.

Although she was in Slytherin, Charlie clapped her hardest for her friend, offering her a smile in the process.

Ron also became a Gryffindor, as Blaise Zabini became the last Slytherin.

McGonagall rolled up the parchment as Dumbledore stood. The hall became silent as he spoke.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before the feasts starts," Dumbledore began "I have some beginning of term announcements. First of all, all students should know that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to all students. Also this year, the third floor corridor on the North side of the Castle is off limits to those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you"

He clapped his hands together twice and food appeared in front of everyone.

There were multiple gasps from students who weren't used to magic as the tables before them filled with food.

"Whoa," Charlie murmured, earning a chuckle from the boy beside her.

"It surprises first years all the time," he told her "Now eat up."

She nodded and reached for the first thing in front of her, which happened to be a bowl of pasta, she added mushrooms to it and a couple of vegetables. "What's that?" a girl opposite her asked, it seemed she had been watching her fill her plate.

"Mushroom and Vegetable pasta," Charlie answered "I'm a Vegetarian!" she answered simply "Haven't eaten meat since 4th grade!"

The girl quirked a curious eyebrow "Oh," she nodded "I'm Nikki, by the way. Nikki O'Donald, Slytherin Prefect."

"Charlie," Charlie responded "Charlie Hunter, Muggleborn. Hat said, I was the first Muggleborn to be sorted into Slytherin in over 50 years"

Nikki nodded "It's true," she smiled "Don't worry, the rules will be explained later tonight. For now just enjoy."

Charlie smiled and went back to eating, half way through; she was interrupted as she watched the boy beside her pour an orange coloured juice into his glass. He must have caught her staring, because when he spoke, she jumped half a mile in her seat.

"Its pumpkin juice," he answered "Professor Snape, doesn't allow anyone under the age of 13 drink butterbeer during meals."

Charlie looked at him curiously "Why?" she asked.

"Butterbeer to us, is what Muggles call soda," Nikki answered, pouring some Pumpkin juice into a goblet and offering it to Charlie "Go on, try it."

"You're not trying to poison me, are you?" Charlie asked sceptically "I've heard enough about Slytherin's, to watch my back!"

Nikki and the boy exchanged looks

"We won't hurt you," Nikki promised, holding the goblet out.

Charlie eyed in cautiously, before taking it. The thick liquid past her lips and down her throat, despite the thickness, it tasted just fine. The 11-year-old smiled "It's better than anything I've ever tasted. But then again, i'm not allowed a lot of Fizzy drinks, I get hyperactive, you see."

Nikki looked surprised "Well, this year should be fun" she joked "a Hyperactive Slytherin. Never had one of those before"

"Awesome! I get to be the first one!"

Nikki and the boy chuckled "By the way, i'm Marcus Flint" the boy introduced "Quidditch Captain and Slytherin Prefect"

"Sweet!" Charlie grinned, shaking his hand, before going back to her food.

An involuntary scream left her lips as a ghostly face swarmed out of her food, causing her to drop her utensils onto the table, and cup her mouth as Slytherin's and others turned in her direction.

The ghost was rather plump, wearing old fashioned clothes that pirates used to wear, and was brandishing a sword.

"Baron, sir" Marcus said looking up at the ghost "please do not scare the first years!" he patted Charlie's shoulder.

The ghost turned in his direction "The first years will simply have to get used to me," he stated "Now who do we have new this year?" he looked at the stunned first years; Charlie of which, was staring wide-eyed. Her hands still covering her mouth, as the others introduced themselves to the ghost. When he came to Charlie, the poor girl, could barely string two words together.

Nikki smirked, "This is Charlie," she introduced "Charlie Hunter!"

"That's a Muggleborn name!" the Baron glared "What is a Muggleborn doing in Slytherin -" he cut off as he floated up so that he was face-to-face with Charlie. The girl gasped as she leant backwards away from him, almost falling out of her seat in the process "Wait a minute...there's something familiar about you! Are you sure you're a Muggleborn?"

Charlie nodded "Very sure, sir"

The Baron glared harder as he studied her every feature; "I'll be keeping my eye on you, Hunter! There's something about you..."

"Baron!" a female voice shouted, interrupting him, the voice belonged to a ghost woman in a long dress "Come walk with me in the moonlight."

The Baron's expression softened and he floated away with the woman.

Charlie stared after him, a look on of confusion on her face

"What was that about?" asked a dark-headed girl opposite Charlie, the Muggleborn looked up and noticed it was Pansy Parkinson, she remembered her from the Sorting.

Charlie shrugged "I have no idea," she answered, looking back down at her food "Suddenly I don't feel so hungry anymore!" and she pushed away her plate, her mind consumed with thoughts of what she had just encounted with the Baron. He's the second person to question my status! Why does everyone assume that i'm not who I say I am? she frowned

"Hey," Marcus interrupted her thoughts "Don't let him bring you down! Some Slytherin's, like the Baron are going to be taken by surprise when they learn that there is a Muggleborn in Slytherin"

"But why?" Charlie asked quickly "What's so different about me being in Slytherin, as opposed to you?"

Draco Malfoy smirked, and leaned forward "Because Muggleborns are considered -"

"Enough Malfoy!" Nikki interrupted him, giving him a glare. The blonde pulled back and sulked as he finished his food. Nikki, meanwhile turned to Charlie who was levelling Malfoy with a death glare "Some Pureblood Wizarding families, have what is called Blood Supremacy" she explained "It's something like what you Muggles call racism. Understand?"

Charlie nodded.

"There are some wizards," Nikki continued quietly "who believe they are better than others because they are pureblood. Like most of Slytherin's, you'll find. Then there are the Halfbloods, they come around when somewhere down the line a wizard a Muggleborn or Muggle. And then..." she trailed off, glancing around. Charlie didn't know why she was glancing around, but she could see that the topic made her nervous.

"You don't have to tell me," Charlie stated "I'll find out on my own."

"No, I'd rather you hear it from me, than someone else in the school" Nikki told her "Then comes the Muggleborns. Like yourself. Imagine the Wizarding World like a magical food chain, you've got the Purebloods on top, beneath them is the Halfbloods and then right at the bottom are the Muggleborns; or 'Mudbloods' as some will call them."

"What's a Mudblood?" Charlie asked quickly.

Marcus threw Nikki a look, and shook his head.

Charlie caught him "No! Tell me!" she pressed.

Marcus sighed "It means 'Dirty Blood'" he answered "Mudbloods are someone who are Muggleborn! Someone with no magical parents..."

"Someone like me!" Charlie finished for him.

He nodded.

"Look, it's a bad word. And if Professor Snape hears you say it, you might find yourself in his office" Marcus added "So, be careful what you say."

Charlie nodded and turned to glance at the rest of the First year Slytherin's, they were each glancing in her direction "What?" she asked "Do you hate me now, too?"

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but Nikki interrupted him once more "This isn't a subject to be spoken of here," she advised "After dessert we head back to the Common room; we'll talk about it then."

"Okay," Charlie nodded, and glanced down as the tables changed from Dinner to Dessert, her eyes grew wide once more.

"It happens every night," Nikki assured her "Come on, eat up! You'll regret it later!"

And despite her earlier statement, Charlie reached for a dessert, something filling, but also nothing sugary. She actually wanted to sleep tonight.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

After dessert the food disappeared, and Nikki and Marcus were motioning for the first years to follow them from the Great Hall. Charlie jumped out of her seat and hurried to meet Nikki at the end of the table; Riley met her first and the pair hugged one another goodnight, before Riley was herded out of the Great Hall by the Gryffindor's.

"Night Rils!" Charlie called.

Riley turned at the top of the staircase "Night Charlie!" she waved, before disappearing with Harry and Ron.

"Come on," Nikki smiled, placing her hand on Charlie's shoulder and leading her down towards the Dungeons.

They were entering Slytherin territory.

* * *

**A/N: Would have had it updated last night, but had a banging headache and just couldnt wait to go to sleep.**

**Rushing to update now, because I have college in half an hour. See ya later everyone.**

**Review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx

Chapter updated 13/12/2010 at 11:54am


	3. First Day At Hogwarts

_Harry Potter_

_Something Wicked This Way Comes_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx

**Rating:** K

**Pairing: **N/A (as of now)

**Genre: **Adventure/Friendship

**Warnings:** Please do not flame me for anything.

**Summary: **Charlie Hunter and Riley Spirit thought they were ordinary girls, but when they each receive a letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their lives change completely. What adventures lie ahead for these Muggleborn Witches?

**Author's Note: **Big shout out to **Omen94** who manages to review without fail. Also to **Spycier and Aro the Evil Demon** and** Mysterygirl123** for their awesome comments.

* * *

**First Day at Hogwarts**

* * *

Riley frowned as she followed Percy and the rest of the Gryffindor's through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. The Gryffindor's climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet.

They met Peeves the Poltergeist halfway up the next corridor, and had to wait a good few minutes while Percy argued with him. Until Percy finally said that he would get the Bloody Baron, was it that Peeves disappeared. And Percy warned the first years that they should watch out for Peeves whilst at school.

"Here we are," Percy said suddenly from up front, ahead of them at the end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis" said Percy, and the portrait swung forwards to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Percy directed the girls through one of the doors to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of the staircase, which was obviously in one of the towers, the girls found their beds. Four four-posters hung with deep red-velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, the others pulled on her pyjamas and fell into their beds.

Although her room-mates were asleep, Riley found she couldn't. She lay awake staring at the ceiling. Finally she got frustrated and pushed the sheets off her bed and slipped into her slippers, careful not to wake Lavender, Hermione and Parvati in her room, she padded softly out of the dorm, down the spiral stone stairs and into the empty common room.

As soon as she sat down on the couch in front of the fire, the fire burst into life. She sighed as she leaned back in the comfortable couch and soon her thoughts took control.

She couldn't believe she was at Hogwarts, a school of magic. But now she was here, she was starting to miss home. She missed her mother. She was scared that her father would return home while she was away, and hurt her mum. Since he had left he hadn't done anything to try and see either of them, not that she was complaining, but he had a background of violence, and she was nervous that he would try something while she was away at school.

Being lost in her thoughts, Riley almost missed the sound of the portrait hole opening.

Two boys entered the common room, and she remembered them from Dinner. They were Ron's older twin brothers. Fred and George. They were laughing about something and talking amongst themselves.

"I honestly can't wait to see his face in the morning!" said of the twins.

They hadn't seemed to notice her sitting there.

"The Greasy Git is getting everything he deserves" the other twin said, and the came into the light at last.

When they noticed Riley staring at them from the couch. All was silent before one of the twins broke it.

"Well, what brings a pretty first year such as yourself down here this time of the night?" one of the twins asked.

"What are two troublesome twins such as yourselves doing out of bed, and out in the hallways past curfew?" Riley asked with a smirk.

"Nice comeback" one of the twins cried "I'm Fred!"

"I'm George," the first twin said

They both held out their hands to her, and Riley crossed her arms over one another to shake each of the hands. They grinned at her.

"Got ourselves a smart one here," Fred said, and the plopped down either side of her on the couch.

"I'm Riley," she said.

"So, what brings you down here so late, Riley?" George asked.

"Can't sleep," Riley answered simply "Why are you wandering the halls so late?" she asked curiously.

"Should we tell her Forge?"

"Why not Gred?"

The twins bent down to whisper in her ears and began to explain in whispers what they had been doing outside the common room after curfew.

Riley gasped, and stared at them like they were insane, people from another planet. "You didn't do that?" she asked.

"We did," Fred answered her, with a mischief smirk.

"Maybe you should dye his hair Gryffindor colours, next time" she suggested.

"Fred I think we may have found ourselves another prankster," George cried.

Riley giggled.

"Really?" she asked. She wasn't one for Pranks, but she knew a few good ideas, having been the recipient of pranks from the Spinner's End kids. Besides, Muggle tricks, had to look better in the Magical world, didn't they?

"Yes," George answered her, throwing his arm around her shoulders "You're welcome to join us in our pranks anytime my dear,"

At that moment, Fred dug in his pocket and produced what looked like a small blue skittle. Except there were no blue skittles.

"What's that?" Riley asked "Its looks like a skittle."

"A what?" George asked confusedly.

"A Muggle sweet."

"Oh," the twins said, before Fred placed the sweet in Riley's hand "it's a sleeping potion. Usually they are in liquid form, but we came up with this. It's just a sweet with Dreamless Sleep Potions mixed with it."

"You invented these yourselves?" Riley asked.

The twins nodded.

"Take it before you go to bed," George told her "It will guarantee a good night's sleep."

Riley nodded. "That's all I need" she said, and slipped off the couch and hurried back to the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories. She bade goodnight to Fred and George before disappearing back upstairs.

"Good Night, little Gem" the twins called after her.

Riley was soon lying back in her bed. She stared at the sweet the boys had given her and popped it into her mouth, chewed and swallowed. In 30 seconds or less, she slumped back against her pillows. Finally asleep.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

As the Gryffindor's trudged further up into the castle, the Slytherin's were taken deeper into the underground; Marcus and Nikki leading the way occasionally glancing over their shoulders to make sure that there were no stragglers in the back of the group. Charlie, who had stuck close to Nikki the moment they had left the Entrance Hall, tried to remember each and every turn as she trudged along the long stone corridors which were lit by torches.

"The dungeons are where you will be having Potions with Professor Snape," Nikki called over her shoulder, explaining some things to the first years behind her "Our Head of House!"

The Slytherin's murmured, and soon they came upon a life size portrait of a man that Charlie recognized from the chocolate frog card, she had obtained back on the train. She grinned and dug in her robe pocket and pulled out the hexagon card as she studied the man in the card and then up at the portrait. He looked exactly the same. "This is Salazar Slytherin," Marcus stated "He is one of the Four Founders of Hogwarts. While you are in Slytherin you will address him as Headmaster or Headmaster Slytherin" he explained "He will keep Slytherin house safe from outside houses. If you are fortunate enough to make friends outside of your house, do not -unless its life or death- bring them into the Slytherin dorms. Understand?"

The other first years nodded in understandment, as a chorus of 'Yes' echoed throughout the dungeon. Meanwhile, Charlie frowned - What did that mean for her and Riley?

"Password?" the portrait asked.

Charlie's eyes bulged in her head, moving and talking portraits?

"Pureblood," Marcus answered.

Nikki glanced back at Charlie who was staring at the card in her hand, twiddling it between her thumbs and forefingers, as the portrait swung open, Nikki nudged Charlie inside as the other first years followed her.

The common room was huge, and well lit by torches and a large fireplace on one wall, which held a sad excuse for a fire within its grates. On the opposite wall stood several staircases. The furniture was black leather and rather pleasant looking and there were several Slytherin banners on the high walls and hanging from the ceilings. Desks and tables littered the place along the outside of the room and a bookshelf stood tall, filled to the top with many books.

Man, am I glad Riley isn't down here Charlie found herself thinking as she eyed the books closely.

The rest of the students were already in the common room and had stopped to watch the first years enter; some stared at Charlie longer than others causing her to glare back at them. She didn't mind being the centre of attention, but the stares were seriously starting to irk her! So she was a Muggleborn who had been sorted into Slytherin, she had three words for people who couldnt believe it: GET. OVER. IT!

"Take a seat!" Marcus told the first years "Quickly!"

As everyone scrambled to find seats, Charlie felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced up to see it was Nikki; the older girl was nodded her head towards an empty desk near the fire and herded the first year towards it. Charlie jumped up as Nikki sat beside her, their legs dangling over the sides.

Only one chair remained empty and all the older students seemed to be avoiding it, like it was cursed or something.

It was situated right near the fire and looked way comfier than the rest, Charlie frowned and was about to point it out to Nikki when the portrait opened again and Professor Snape glided in, his expression stern but softening slightly when he was face-to-face with his students.

He made his way towards the chair and Charlie realized why everyone seemed to be avoiding it. He sat down, and stared at them all for a moment.

"My name," he began "is Severus Snape. Professor Snape. I am your Head of House and I am also the Potions Master here at Hogwarts. You have been placed in Slytherin because the Hat has seen your cunningness and your talent of magical abilities. The people in this house should be like your family while you are here at Hogwarts and while Dumbledore does push for house unity, you're first and foremost friends should be in this house. You're House! The rules of Slytherin are quite simple, be respectful to all in authority, Prefect, the Head Boy and Girl, the professors! even Mr Filch. "he glanced around at the students present "be respectful to each other and other students. If there are any problems do not hesitate to consult myself or your prefects, problems will be dealt with here in the common room, or the privacy of my office. Protect your housemates!" he added "Other houses will not hesitate to hex you; get good grades, study hard, and make yourselves and myself proud."

His gaze surveyed the room before landing on Charlie, "Miss Hunter," the whole common room turned to the new girl who looked startled "The rule which clearly states that no student outside of Slytherin may be brought into the Slytherin common room, will be lifted for your specific needs. As is you and Miss Spirit are usually joint at the hip, but mark by words Miss Hunter, abuse this rule and it will be taken away, understood?"

"Yes, Professor Snape" Charlie answered.

"The same rule goes for Miss Spirit," he nodded "You have free access to the Gryffindor Common room, just as Miss Spirit does too here. This is for your purposes only!"

Charlie nodded again, before looking back down at the card in her hand, she was aware of the stares she was receiving as other Slytherin's probably wondered why she had access to Gryffindor tower and why a Gryffindor had access to the Slytherin dungeons.

"While we are on the subject, Miss. Hunter" Snape continued "Congratulations. You are the first Muggleborn to be sorted into the Slytherin house in over 50-years."

Charlie quirked and eyebrow "Uh...thank you?" she responded "I think..."

"I will have you know that are people in this school that do not wish for you to be in Slytherin. Many will fear for your life and will try their very hardest to turn you against your housemates."

Charlie smirked "They can try...but the one thing about coming to Hogwarts, is that i'm around people who don't know me! They don't know what I am like; that makes it all more fun."

The other Slytherin's, mainly those in upper-years, exchanged identical looks and smirks. They could clearly tell that Charlie was different to the Muggleborns that were sorted into Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"They will try to convince you that your housemates are evil." Snape pressed.

"There is no good or evil!" Charlie countered "It's what we choose to do with our abilities that make us who we are. At least that's what my mum, says"

Snape smirked, before turning his attention back to the whole house once more, he noticed that a few older students were staring at Charlie with unreadable expressions on their faces but he knew they understood the rules and were not stupid enough to attempt anything on a fellow Slytherin. No matter how much Slytherin's were detested by the other houses, they stuck together and protected one another. They had a motto _'Only a Slytherin can hurt another Slytherin'_ if anyone else attempted to hurt someone from his house, there would be hell to pay, because the older snakes would come down on them like a ton of bricks.

"Furthermore," Snape continued "I cannot stress this enough; protect your housemates! My office is always open to Slytherin's." he glanced around at them "Now, does anyone have any questions?" no one raised his or her hand "Good. Now that everything is sorted, why don't we get to know our new first years? Let's see..." he looked thoughtful "Okay, why don't we start with the basics, I want you to say your name and your favourite colour."

Charlie rolled her eyes "This should be fun" she murmured.

The boys went first.

"Blaise Zabini," a rather tall, dark-skinned boy spoke "and my favourite colour is black."

Snape smirked.

Blaise turned to Draco "My name's Draco Malfoy," he stated proudly "and my favourite colour is green."

"Nathan Lestrange; and I like silver."

Charlie shook her head "three for three," she murmured "I hope the girls have colours outside of Slytherin!"

Nikki jabbed her with her elbow, the 11-year-old, squeaked and rubbed her chest.

"Vincent Crabbe," one of the sluggish looking boys with Draco spoke, "and I like Grey."

"Gregory Goyle," the second sluggish boy spoke "and I like White."

Snape nodded and turned to the girls "and you ladies?" he questioned.

"Pansy Parkinson," the dark-haired girl from dinner stated "I like Purple."

Charlie grinned.

"Daphne Greengrass," a blonde from beside Pansy stepped up "and I like Yellow."

"Millicent Bulstrode; and I like Black."

Everyone turned to Charlie once more "I'm Charlie Hunter," she told them "and I like a multitude of colours. Ranging from Black to Silver."

"Even pink?" Daphne asked.

Charlie's eyes darkened "Pink is not a colour! At least it shouldn't be allowed to be called a colour!"

The first year girls exchanged looks "So you like a multitude of colours as long as they are dark colours?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "i'm what my mum describes as a 'Gothic'" she smirked.

"An hyperactive, vegetarian 'Gothic'" Nikki nodded "Basically you're a piece of work."

Charlie grinned "Pretty much!" she agreed.

Snape nodded once as Nikki and Charlie finished their minor conversation; before he spoke glancing at the clock on the mantle place above the fireplace "It's already 10:30pm. First years you are to be in your dorms by nine - a rule not too difficult to follow. Second years onwards, you know the rules."

"Yes, sir" the Slytherin's chorused.

"Good," Snape stood, bade them all a goodnight and swept from the room, his robes billowing out behind him.

As soon as Snape had left soft murmurs erupted in the common room and Charlie cast a glance at Nikki "So we have to be in bed by 9:00pm every night?" she asked.

"No," Nikki answered "You just can't be in the common room after that time."

"What if i'm in the Gryffindor common room?" she asked "Or if Riley is down here?"

"She will be escorted back to her own common room, by a prefect" Nikki answered "Don't worry so much Charlie, it will get easier. Come on, I'll show you where your sleeping."

Charlie nodded and slid off the table, as she followed Nikki up some stairs before stopping outside the first door on the left.

"This is your dorm room," she explained "Boys are up the other staircase. The girls' staircases are warded so that boys cannot enter, if a boy attempts the staircase will turn into a slide and whoever is standing on it will return to the common room. Understand?"

The first years nodded.

"Good," Nikki smiled "Goodnight," she bid them and watched as they entered the dorm rooms "Oh and Charlie," she added.

The Muggleborn turned "Yeah?"

"Don't let anyone bother you while you are here," Nikki smiled "If you are having trouble, then come find myself or Marcus. Understand?"

"Yes," Charlie smiled "Goodnight Nikki."

"Goodnight Charlie."

The two girls parted and Charlie entered the dark and cool dorm room. Pansy, Millicent and Daphne had already chosen their designated beds, leaving one empty for Charlie to use. Her trunk sat at the bottom of her bed and Scamp was scratching at the carrier case he was packed into as it rested on the top of the trunk.

"Hello Scampers," Charlie grinned leaving the cat out of the case, changed into her pyjamas and dove onto the bed, the quilt was fluffy and a deep emerald green, she untied the bed curtains which were also a deep green with silver serpent patterns all over it. "This is amazing!" she murmured, flopping down onto the pillows and feeling herself sink it them, like one would water.

"Yes, it is" Daphne agreed rolling onto her side so that she was facing Charlie "So, what do you think of Slytherin so far?" she asked.

"I think it's positively amazing!" Charlie grinned "I don't know a lot about the Wizarding world, or Hogwarts for that matter, but my best friend is a total bookworm; so you can guarantee that by the end of the year, I will be a right know-it-all" she chuckled.

Pansy looked up "Your friend is in Gryffindor, right?" she asked "That's why you have access to the Gryffindor common room and vice versa?"

Charlie nodded.

"You have a lot to learn about school rivalries," Daphne interrupted "my guess, if the Gryffindor's and older Slytherin's get their way, you and your friend won't be friends by the end of the year."

Charlie frowned "It takes a lot to break me and Riley apart," she told them "We're total opposites, yes, but we're the best of friends. We're practically sisters!"

"Are you willing to bet that your friendship can survive anything?" Millicent asked.

Charlie nodded "I would go to the ends of the Earth and beyond for Riley," she retorted "and I know she would do that same for me! Like I said, anyone can try and break us apart, but it won't work!"

"What if someone were to threaten Riley?" Pansy asked "You know an older Gryffindor, or something?"

Charlie's eyes darkened once more "Then they would pay a horrible price!" she retorted "Nobody touches Riley and gets away with it! That goes for any of my friends!"

Daphne, Pansy and Millicent exchanged looks - Yep, Charlie definitely belonged in Slytherin.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

Charlie awoke around 7:00, she lay in bed staring at the canopy above her for about 10 minutes, collecting her thoughts, and trying to remember the dream she had. But she couldn't. Frowning, she slipped out of bed, through her closed curtains and slipped into her slippers, and gathered her bath robe, hair wrap and school robes, and shuffled across the dormitory floor and into the girls' bathroom.

She was the only one in there, and she guessed that was probably the only one awake. She turned on one of the showers, and undressed, before climbing in. She pulled the curtain closed, and sighed as she moved her head under the warm water. The warmth waking every muscle in her body. After at least 15 minutes she shut off the water and climbed out. Wrapped her bathrobe around her and tied her hair back in the head wrap. She was in the middle of brushing her teeth, when the door opened and Daphne entered from the dorm room.

"Morning," the oldest Greengrass smiled, as she headed towards the showers.

Leaning over the sink, Charlie spat out the excess toothpaste and washed her mouth out with a handful of water "Morning," she responded, wiping the paste from her lips. She averted her gaze as Daphne changed and hopped into the showers, pulling the curtain around her in the process "Sleep well?" she asked.

"Like a baby," Daphne answered "You?"

Charlie frowned as she glanced at her reflection aside from a dream she couldnt remember she had a pretty restful night "Fine" she answered, deciding it would be better not to go into depths on her dream. If it continued she could always talk to Professor Snape, but maybe it was just first day nerves of being in a new place without her mother by her side.

As Daphne showered, Charlie dressed quickly into her school clothes and headed back into the dorm room, and begun packing her overhead bag with her first day equipment.

She didn't know which books she would need, so she packed everything which weighed her bag down a lot. Once she was sure that she had everything, she grabbed her wand and school robe from the bed, and hurried down into the common room, her school tie in her hand.

When she entered the common room, she was glad to find both Marcus and Nikki awake.

"Charlie," Nikki smiled, and waved her over "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," Charlie lied again "Could you help me?" she asked.

Nikki spotted the tie and smiled "Sure," she agreed, and got to her feet. She placed the tie around Charlie's neck and looped it over and through itself before a small knot appeared. When she finished, she allowed Charlie to tuck it under her jumper "There."

"Thanks," Charlie smiled.

"You're not the first who has asked for help with a tie," Nikki smiled, taking her seat beside Marcus once more "When we have more time I will teach you, all right?"

The first year nodded and settled down opposite the two prefects as she waited for her friends to come down from upstairs.

As she waited, she found her thoughts consumed with Riley and how she had gotten off on her first night in the Gryffindor tower, she wondered if she had made any friends up there like she had down here, then she remembered Hermione Granger had been sorted into Gryffindor and she relaxed as she realized that Riley had more than likely formed a bond already with Hermione and they were closer than ever to begin with.

As long as Hermione didn't replace her then, Charlie had nothing against her. Finally the rest of the first year girls entered the common room, and Riley jumped up and the four of them headed out of the Common room and up to the Great Hall for Breakfast.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

As she entered the Great Hall, Charlie sighed as a dead silent swept the whole place and every head turned in her direction; she ignored them but their gazes followed her all the way from the doorway and towards her seat at the Slytherin table "Okay, seriously?" Charlie cried "What is wrong with you people?"

The rest of the hall turned away at her outburst leaving her to drop into her seat with a huff "You handled that well," Draco commented.

"Yeah? Get used to it!" Charlie responded "Because there's going to be a lot more fireworks, if people don't mind their own business and stop staring at me!"

The rest of the Slytherin first years smirked, and went back to their breakfast.

Charlie grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it as more stared were thrown in her direction. As she managed to catch those who were stupid enough to stare at her long enough and forget what they were doing, she glared back darkly, warning them if they carried on irritating her then they were asking for trouble.

It wasn't until the whole hall was full and Professor Snape swept amongst his house, did the students look away.

Charlie was in the process of pouring herself a goblet of milk, when her timetable was handed to her "Thank you," she murmured, swallowing the white liquid. Once her friends had received theirs the eight Slytherin first years, put their heads together and compared the sheets of parchment.

"Look at today's," Pansy complained "Double Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Free period"

"Two out of four subjects are with Gryffindor's;" Draco pointed out "Are they looking for a fight, or what?"

"I think it has something to do with House unity" Charlie said, looking over the rest of her week's lessons "So we got, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and a free period?"

Blaise and Daphne nodded as they returned to their breakfast.

Charlie nodded once, and quickly finished her breakfast, before turning to her new friends. "See you in potions?", when they nodded she hurried off to the Gryffindor table and dropped down beside Riley.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

"Double potions with Slytherin's," Ron grumbled as he looked down the Monday morning column of his timetable. "Then we got Herbology with Ravenclaw, Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, Charms with Slytherin, and a Free Period"

"Why so many lessons with Slytherin?" Harry asked

"If we didn't have lessons together, we may never see each other" Charlie said dropping down beside her best friend, she smiled at the others "Good morning"

"Hey," Riley grinned, looking up from her time-table "How was it last night?"

"Pretty good actually," Charlie nodded "Professor Snape told me that you had free access to the Slytherin common room"

Riley nodded "Yeah, Professor McGonagall said you had access to Gryffindor common room too" she smiled "Something about Professor Snape explaining of how close we are and what not."

Charlie grinned "I think it's awesome that we have such a close friendship,"

"Totally!" Riley chuckled, going back to her breakfast.

Hermione, who had been listening in on the conversation frowned "How do you both get access to one another's common rooms, but no one else does?" she asked "I mean, it's like one rule for students and a completely different rule for you."

"It's because we're awesome!" Charlie grinned, wrapping her arm around Riley's shoulders "that and we're inseparable."

"Obviously not," Hermione countered "Or you'd be in Gryffindor with us!"

Charlie shrugged "Or Riley could be in Slytherin."

"She'd never fit in!" Ron countered "She's too nice."

"What you trying to say, Ron?" Charlie asked, feigning hurt.

The Red head faltered "Uh...I meant...well, I didn't mean..."

Riley smirked and nudged her friend "Leave him alone," she scolded "Just ignore her Ron."

"Oh, traitor!" Charlie accused Riley, although the threat lost its worth as she grinned.

"So?" Riley asked "Ready for Potions?"

Charlie nodded and stood, slipping her overhead bag on, and turning to Riley, Hermione, Harry and Ron as they left the Great Hall. The Potions classroom was quite creepy, and the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls, didn't help.

When they entered, Charlie and Riley immediately started to unload the contents of their bags onto a near-by table. Hermione joined them, as everyone else started to show up. It was a while before the class actually started, when the classroom door swung open, and Professor Snape entered the room.

"My name is Professor Snape," he spoke "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish-wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this to be magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching minds, ensnaring the senses." Snape said in a voice barely above a whisper "I can teach you to bottle fame brew glory and even put a stopper in death"

Silence followed the speech, and Charlie exchanged looks with Riley and Hermione who sat beside her.

"But it seems some of you have come to Hogwarts, with the pertness to NOT. PAY. ATTENTION!" he added. And Charlie, Riley and Hermione had to twist in their seats to see he was staring at Harry, who had been writing in his note-book. "Potter!" Snape snapped, swooping down on Harry like an over-sized bat.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked.

"I don't know sir," Harry answered although Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"You don't know?" Snape muttered "Mm? Let's try again, Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked again, and just like before, Hermione's hands shot up.

"I don't know, sir" Harry answered again.

"What's the difference between Monkshood and Wolfs-bane?" Snape continued to ask, ignoring Hermione. He only had eyes for Harry.

"I don't know," Harry answered.

Snape's sneer widened.

"I think Hermione knows," Harry added "It seems a shame not to ask her."

Charlie almost choked on her own breathing at Harry's retort; her eyes grew wide as she levelled him with a look that clearly told him he had crossed the line.

No one said anything, they were too stunned. Snape glared at Harry before turning to the Hermione. "Put your hand down you silly girl," he hissed at her. She dropped her arm. Snape then rounded the desk and loomed over Harry "Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a Goat and it will save you from most poisons. And Monkshood and Wolfs-bane, are from the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite" he explained, before glancing over his shoulder as the class watched him silently "Well, why aren't you all copying this down?" he asked.

There was a rush to get parchment, ink, quills and other essentials that the students would need, before the scribbling of quills were heard throughout the dungeons. He then added "Gryffindor, 5 points will be taken for your house-mates cheek," his eyes lingering on Harry.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

Riley noticed that things didn't improve for the Gryffindor's as the potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He wouldn't let them chose who to be partnered with, and therefore partnered them up himself. Hermione was partnered with Ron (much to the red heads displeasure) Harry was partnered with a fellow Gryffindor Callum Thompson and Riley and Charlie were partnered together, the two of them seemed to be the only two -other than the Slytherin's- that Snape didn't seem to hate.

Snape swept around the room in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticising almost all the Gryffindor's, and leaving his own house. Now Charlie knew what Nikki had meant when she said, Snape favoured the Slytherin's. He was just in the middle of telling everyone to look at how perfect Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeons.

Neville had somehow managed to melt his partner's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was sweeping across the stone floor, burning holes in shoes. Charlie who had climbed onto her chair to avoid getting caught in the potion, had pulled Riley up onto hers, as around them, Nathan, Daphne, Pansy, Draco, and the rest of the classroom had mimicked their actions. Poor Neville, though, was sitting, covered from head to foot in his potion, red angry blotches starting to appear of his body.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, clearing the spilled potion away with a wave of his wand "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his face.

"Take him to the Hospital wing," Snape spat at Gryffindor, Dean Thomas, and then turned to Harry and Callum who had been working at the same desk.

"Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills?" Snape asked coldly "Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor"

From across the classroom, Charlie threw Harry a 'don't-even-try-it' look, and climbed back down off her chair, before turning back to hers and Riley's potion.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

Two hours later Potions let out and the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's stumbled out into the hallways as most went their own ways, glaring all the same at one another Riley and Charlie walked alongside one another up as far as the Entrance Hall. There they both pulled out their timetables and examined them "What do you have now?" Charlie asked her friend "I have Charms with Ravenclaw."

"Transfiguration," Riley answered "With Hufflepuff."

The Slytherin smiled and nodded "Do you have a free period today?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded "at the end of the day" and she pointed at the blank space on her timetable "You?"

"Same," Charlie grinned.

Riley looked pleased "Meet you here at 2:00pm?" she asked "We can do any homework we have together."

Charlie groaned but nodded all the same "Okay, 2:00pm, right here."

"Deal" Riley agreed, "See ya" and she hurried off after Hermione.

Charlie waved her off as she hurried off up the marble staircase after Daphne, Pansy and Millicent who were waiting for her.

Then together the four of them headed off for Charms with Draco, Nathan, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

With Charlie going in one direction, Riley walked arm-in-arm with Hermione up to the Transfigurations room where the Gryffindor's came face-to-face with the Hufflepuff's for the first time that day.

The Hufflepuff's looked timid and nervous when it came to students outside their house, but compared to any other houses the Gryffindor's were not that intimidating.

Once the Gryffindor's had arrived the two houses entered the Transfiguration room together and took up seats. Just like in Potions, Riley and Hermione occupied a desk together, as the rest of the housemates and the Hufflepuff's quickly took their seats, however, two seats remained empty and Riley noticed that Harry and Ron were missing.

Where did they disappear too? she asked herself, glancing around before returning her attention to the front of the room where a tabby cat sat on the desk that belonged to McGonagall. It leapt forward, before changing into a woman.

"Whoa," Hermione whispered.

"That was amazing," Riley exclaimed "How did you do that?"

Professor McGonagall's lips curved upwards in response to a smile. "I'm an Animagus, Miss Spirit"

"Pardon me, Professor," Callum Thompson said confusedly "But what's an Animagus?"

"An Animagus is someone who can turn into an animal" Riley explained "it's a skilled piece of magic. No two person Animagus form is the same. I could have a Cat, while you could have a Bear."

"Well done, Miss Spirit" Professor McGonagall said "5 points to Gryffindor."

"Do we learn that this year?" asked a Hufflepuff boy, from across the room.

"No. Not this year, Carl," said Professor McGonagall "Animagus changing is advanced Transfiguration, as Miss Spirit pointed out. If you ever take Transfiguration at NEWT Level then you will learn the basics."

She then went onto explain the fundamentals of Transfiguration, such as concentration, pronunciation and correct wand movement. Riley and Hermione exchanged looks through the explanation identical grins plastered across their faces.

A moment later, the entire class had their text books open and were copying down notes. McGonagall had turned back into a cat and was sitting stiffly back on her desk. In the silence of the room, everyone hear the movement of rushing feet, and the opening of the door behind them. Riley, glanced over her shoulder as Ron and Harry came down the aisle.

The two boys where just passing the girls desk, when Ron spoke.

"Made it!" he cried "Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?"

Riley had to bite inside of her cheek, and looked towards the front of the class, just in time to see Professor McGonagall jumped from her desk for the second time, and landed, fully transformed in her human form before the two boys.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed as he stood awestruck.

"Well, thank you, Mr Weasley," Professor McGonagall answered "Perhaps I should transfigure yourself or Mr Potter into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time!"

"We got lost" Harry answered.

"Then perhaps a map? I expect you don't need one to find your seats."

She gestured to their seats and they sat down. She told them the pages the rest of the class were reading and left them to do the rest. Once she reached the front of the class again, she turned her back to write on the chalkboard.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

Classes ended at two, and the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's who had their Free Period at the end of the day, were thankful. After meeting Charlie in the Entrance hall, Riley pulled her friend by the arm down the corridors as they went in search of the library the Slytherin moaning and groaning about not spending every waking hour of her free periods in the library, she wanted some fun.

She liked school as much as the next person, and she believed in getting good grades, but she seriously didn't believe in spending every waking moment of one's life pouring over books and writing essays. There was a time for work and there was a time for fun too.

That was why, when they finally stumbled across the Library, Charlie looked as if she had died and gone to hell! While Riley, stood slack-jawed and staring in awe at the two story room which was filled with books, books and a lot more books.

"Someone pinch me," the Gryffindor murmured "I've died and gone to heaven..."

Charlie rolled her eyes and reached across to pinch her friend.

"Ouch!" Riley cried "What you do that for?" she demanded.

"You told me too!" Charlie shrugged.

"It's a figure of speech!"

"Obviously not!" Charlie smirked "Can we just get our work done, so we can go play?"

Riley grumbled under her breath, something about school being more important, before she pulled her friend into the library and found a secluded table near the back of the room.

While Charlie got out her work books and homework, Riley took off in search of a book she would need for her Transfiguration homework.

Now that she was alone, Riley was able to take in everything there was too see about the library; the shelves stood so that they reached the ceiling with no trouble, books upon books lined their shelves and it was a readers dream to be in a place like this.

She hadn't realized she had been staring, and was unaware when the librarian had joined her, watching her with an amused expression.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" the woman asked.

Riley yelped as she jumped in surprise and turned to the woman "Yes, ma'am" she nodded "I've never seen any place as huge as this before" she looked around "May I ask how many books you have?"

"Five thousand and over," the woman answered.

Riley's eyes bulged "Five...Th-thousand?" she stuttered.

"And counting," the librarian added politely.

"Yeah; I didn't want to say that because I might have passed out from shock," Riley responded with a bright smile "I'm Riley" she added "Riley Spirit."

The Librarian smiled "Pleasure to meet you Riley," she smiled "I'm Madam Pince."

"Lovely to meet you, Madam Pince" Riley smiled "My friend is around here somewhere. Her name is Charlie Hunter."

"Ah, the Muggleborn Slytherin" the Librarian nodded.

Riley frowned "Wow, news sure travels fast around here."

"It's a boarding school, dear" Madam Pince chuckled "You will find that it is rather difficult to keep a secret here at Hogwarts. Now, what can I do for you and Miss Hunter today?"

"Actually we have two essays to complete," Riley answered "I have Transfigurations and Charlie has Charms."

Madam Pince nodded "Ah, this way, child" and she led Riley back down the library to an aisle of books "This is the Charms section," she stated pleasantly, and pulled a book off the shelf "I'm going to guess that your friend Miss Hunter, isn't an evident reader like yourself?" Riley shook her head "She may find it difficult to concentrate on more than one book for her essays; this book will help her understand the theory of Charms. It explains it well into detail, but it won't overpower you like some books will. If your friend wishes to study Charms into her NEWTS, then she will have to learn to read more in depth"

"Well, let's hope she doesn't plan on doing NEWTS" Riley smiled "I don't think Charlie could handle the extra pressure."

Madam Pince chuckled and led her to another aisle and pulled down another set of books "These should help you with your Transfigurations," she explained "Professor McGonagall, even though you're a first year, will like to see a well written essay. You yourself, may end up going over the given amount you need."

Riley took to books as well "Thank you," she nodded.

"No problem, dear" the Librarian responded "It is what I am here for; good luck."

"Thanks," Riley smiled, before hurrying back to her table, where she found Charlie beating her head against the table as a couple of Hufflepuff first years, crowded around her. As she grew closer she could hear snippets of the conversation.

"...have they threatened you yet?" a sandy-haired boy asked, he wore glasses, and Riley recognized him as Matthew Connors "Slytherin's are nasty! They don't like anyone who isn't of Pureblood standards! It's a wonder you're still alive this morning."

Charlie groaned "Argh! No, they haven't threatened me, and obviously i'm lucky to be alive, getting killed on my first night here would bad!" she told them "Now, if you would be so kind, scram! I have work to do!"

"But you're a Muggleborn!" Matthew pressed; clearly he wasn't going away anytime soon "A Muggleborn in Slytherin is unheard of!"

"Obviously not!" Charlie muttered, glaring at the table top.

Deciding it was time to intervene, seeing as Charlie was getting restless of the questions Riley placed the books onto the table and turned to the Hufflepuff's "Hey guys," she smiled.

"Hi Riley," the red head near the front smiled "are you doing your Transfiguration homework?"

Riley nodded "Yeah; i'm also helping Charlie with her Charms" she pointed at the Slytherin "I'm sure you've met my friend. Charlie Hunter"

"She's your friend?" Matthew exclaimed "But she's in Slytherin! You're in Gryffindor! Those two houses must never be friends!"

Charlie levelled the boy with a glare and watched as she scuttled backwards away from her, Riley nudged her in the shoulder "its okay you guys," Riley promised them "She doesn't bite."

"Often," the Slytherin added, earning an another jab from her friend "Ow!" she mumbled, rubbing her arm.

Another boy stepped forward "Come on," he told his friends, taking the red-headed girl, Susan by the arm "The Slytherin's have probably brainwashed her," he pointed at Charlie "and she in turn is brainwashing Riley" he looked at the 1st year Gryffindor "Watch your step Riley, Slytherin's are slippery snakes!" he warned, before walking away with the rest of his house.

Charlie glared after them "Can we go, please?" she asked "I really don't feel like studying anymore!"

"But we haven't even started!" Riley protested.

"We can check the books out!" Charlie stated "We'll study later in the Slytherin common room, that way Daphne, Pansy and Millie can study with us!" she explained "and if we need help, Nikki will help us."

The Gryffindor sighed and glanced down at the books "Fine" she grumbled, before passing her friend the Charms book "Madam Pince, she's the Librarian, told me to tell you, that this book would help you with your Charms essay. It explains everything and it doesn't overpower you."

"Cool," the Slytherin responded, packing up her books, parchment and ink, before she threw her bag over her shoulder and picked up the Charms library book. She and Riley then headed towards the front desk, where Madam Pince was sitting. She smiled at Riley when she asked if they could check out their books, and soon they were off, heading to the Great Hall.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

There the two friends found some of their housemates studying, seeing as Dinner wasn't for another hour. Dragging Riley over to the Slytherin table, Charlie threw down her book and dropped into a seat beside Nikki. "Sit down!" she told Riley, tugging at the Gryffindor's arm, and pulling her into an empty seat beside her.

"What's the matter?" Nikki asked "I thought you were in the library?"

"We were," Charlie answered.

Nikki surveyed Charlie for a good five minutes "Need help with your homework?"

"No thanks," Riley answered "Charlie was doing just fine until she was bothered by first year Hufflepuff's!"

"Oh," Nikki nodded.

Marcus looked up from his Potions book "You didn't hex them did you?" he asked.

"I don't know any hexes yet," Charlie protested.

Riley glanced at her friend "Which I think is a good thing."

"Hey!" Charlie gaped at her friend.

Nikki and Marcus exchanged looks "What happened?" they asked together.

Riley and Charlie stared at them "Are you sure you two aren't related?" the Gryffindor asked "Because that was kinda freaky!"

The two Slytherin prefects smirked "No," Marcus answered "We're not related. Now tell, us what happened."

"Nothing," Charlie sighed "Riley went off to gawk over the library while I started my Charms essay; I was going fine until I heard footsteps. At first I thought it was Riley coming back, but when I looked I noticed it was first year Hufflepuff's. They kept prodding me and questioning me about Slytherin and how I could be in Slytherin if I was a Muggleborn. They said some pretty awful things!" she explained "Then when Riley did come back, they accused you lot of Brainwashing me...and me brainwashing her, because she told them we were friends!"

Nikki smirked "Yeah, that would have come as a shock" she stated, looking over the two girls "Gryffindor's and Slytherin's have hated each other since the fall out between the two Founders. It's a strange concept for people to understand, when two students can be best friends, but in different houses. Especially our houses."

"But it's not fair!" Charlie cried "It's not fair that we have to get subjected to stupid stares, comments and questions! We're just like everyone else!"

"Yeah!" Riley agreed "Charlie and I, we've been friends since crèche! Just because we're at Hogwarts now and in different houses, doesn't mean we're going to turn on one another."

Marcus smirked "How far are you both willing to go?" he asked. The girls frowned. "To prove that your friendship is stronger than house rivalries that have been around for 1000 years?"

The Slytherin and Gryffindor Muggleborns exchanged looks, is that what it had come down to? House Rivalries or their friendship?

"All the way," they answered together, turning back to Marcus and linking arms in the process.

They were best friends.

And they would stay that way.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter.**

**I hope you are all enjoying this re-make of 'Something Wicked This Way Comes' because I am finding it rather enjoyable to write. Charlie and Riley are so much more appeasing to write about than Kara and Jess were. Although they are slightly more difficult to write than the twins, but eh, everyone likes a challenge right? Of course.**

**Right, well, I took a huge leap of faith when it came to taking down my previous story and uploading a new one, because of the amount of reviews I had. I'm not saying I write for reviews, but I do enjoy getting some feedback from my readers; so those of you who have added me to your favourites, alerts and whatever else, please...please...PLEASE leave me a review and tell me why! There HAS to be a reason why you have added me, so I would just like to know why.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read;**

**Reviews (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 14/12/2010 at 12:09am_


	4. Actions Have Consequences

_Harry Potter_

_Something Wicked This Way Comes_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx

**Rating:** K

**Pairing: **N/A (as of now)

**Genre: **Adventure/Friendship

**Warnings:** Please do not flame me for anything.

**Summary: **Charlie Hunter and Riley Spirit thought they were ordinary girls, but when they each receive a letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their lives change completely. What adventures lie ahead for these Muggleborn Witches?

**Author's Note: **Big shout out to **Omen94** who once again managed to review without fail (i'm glad you're liking the story). And then too **Aims5**, **DJScales** and **Hope06** for their comments

* * *

**Actions Have Consequences**

* * *

"Writing with a Quill is just like writing with a fountain pen," Charlie commented, as the scratching off her quill sounded from the parchment in front of her; on the parchment was the faint writing of her pencilled in Charms Essay which she was now writing over with ink "Except the Quill is small and much more difficult to handle!" she coloured over the last word of her essay, signed it and smiled "Finished!" she declared, looking up at Pansy who sat across from her, just finishing her own Charms essay.

Riley leaned across and looked at the charms essay "Nice!" she nodded "First piece of work I've seen you do yourself, since..."

She never got to finish her sentence because Charlie had pushed her away "Zip it, Spaz!" the Slytherin retorted "I always do my own work!"

"Liar!" Riley retorted, swatting her friend in the shoulder "You copy me!"

"Exactly!" Charlie grinned

Pansy, Daphne and Millicent frowned and where about to ask Charlie how copying Riley was classed as her own work, when they decided it against it. For the past hour they had watched Riley and Charlie banter back and forth and decided they would understand it better if they just left them alone. Asking for an understanding from the two Muggleborns, was probably only going to confuse them more.

Charlie's laughter pulled the three girls out their stupor; only to find Charlie and Riley hitting one another with pillow from the sofa behind them. They seemed to be having fun, until Nikki interrupted them "You five need to get down to the front lawn now!" she ordered them

And quickly packing up their essay essentials the five girls followed her out of the Slytherin common room "Why?" Riley asked "Where are we going?"

"You've got your first flying lesson," Nikki informed her "The rest of your houses are waiting for you"

The five girls exchanged looks as they followed Nikki out of the dungeons, across the Entrance Hall and down into the courtyard. In the distance they could see two small groups and as they got closer they recognized them as Gryffindor and Slytherin. On the ground beside each group was thin, bristled broomsticks.

"There you are!" the old witch who was conducting the class nodded, rather stiffly, when they approached "Thank-you Miss. O'Donald 10 points to Slytherin"

Nikki nodded, flashed the five girls' smiles and headed back up to the castle.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked at the girls "Stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!"

The five first years, shed their backpacks and scrambled up beside the five broomsticks that were left, before turning their attention back to their teacher.

"Stick out your right hand over your brooms," the teacher called "and say UP!"

"UP!" everyone shouted

Riley's broom didn't move. Riley frowned and glanced around her to see that both Harry and Malfoy had successfully gotten their brooms into their hands. However, Charlie -who stood opposite her- was growing frustrated with the resistance her broom was showing. Catching her friend's eye, Riley shrugged and turned back to the broom. "UP!" she shouted again. Nothing happened

"Come on!" Charlie snapped "Stupid broom! UP!"

Nothing happened

Charlie frowned "My broom doesn't like me!" she pouted

"Up!" Both Charlie and Riley turned to Ron's voice and witnessed the broom leaping up from the ground and smashing him in the face. They were the only ones who saw, nor where they only ones who thought it was funny. Harry had begun to laugh along with them causing Ron to glare at the three of them, "Shut up!" he told them

Okay, one more try Riley thought, holding her hand out over the broom "Up!" she commanded

The broom shot into her hand stinging on impact! The Gryffindor stumbled as the broom hit her hand but she managed to keep her balance.

"Hey!" Charlie protested "How did you do that?" she asked her friend

Riley shrugged "Try it..."

Grumbling Charlie followed her friend's example and seconds later the broom shot into her hand "Stupid Broom!" she grumbled, as Riley chuckled from across the lawn.

Madam Hooch, then showed them how mount their broom's correctly, without slipping off the end, and correcting their grips. She complimented Charlie for having excellent posture and grip, especially for being a Muggleborn, and then moved on to scold Draco for having poor hand gripping, and that he had been doing it for years the wrong way.

"How is it you I get told off for my grip," the blonde Slytherin stated, turning to Charlie "and you get a perfect 10! You've never flown"

Charlie shrugged "Dunno, didn't think the broom liked me all that much" she responded

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you will each kick off from the ground hard," said Madam Hooch "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, lean forward slightly, and touch back down. On my whistle - three - two -"

But poor Brandon who was really jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Brandon was rising straight up like a bullet.

"BRANDON!" Hermione, Harry, Ron and Riley yelled and they could just make out their friends chalk white, terrified face. Twenty-feet up, things went wrong. Brandon had turned to look at the ground; he gave a gasp, and slid sideways of his broom -

WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Brandon lay, on the floor, whimpering as he supported his wrist in his hand. Madam Hooch pushed her way through the crowd of Gryffindor's and the odd Slytherin's, as she helped him to his feet.

"A broken wrist," she said, before turning to the rest of the class "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the Hospital Wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear"

Brandon, whose face was tear streaked, walked off with Madam Hooch holding him, his left hand clutching his wrist.

No sooner were they out of earshot, Nathan Lestrange burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face?" he asked, before darting forward and scooping something up from the ground. "If the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he would have remembered to land on his fat arse,"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed and Charlie stepped forward stepped forward to speak up, but Harry beat her to it.

"Give it here, Lestrange!" Harry demanded

Nathan turned around and scowled deeply

"No," the Slytherin stated simply "I think I leave it somewhere for Langston to find," he leapt onto his broom and circled the crowd "How about on the roof!" and he sped off into the air "Coming to get it, Potter?"

It was a challenge and everyone knew.

Harry stared up at Lestrange who was hovering about a hundred feet in the air, and started to mount his broom

"Harry. No!" Riley said "You heard what Madam Hooch said! Plus you don't even know how to fly!"

But Harry ignored her and took off after Lestrange

"What an Idiot!" Riley mumbled

Charlie looked at her friend "Which one?" she asked before turning to Malfoy "Does your cousin have a death wish?"

Draco shrugged "Ask him," he answered

"I will!" the Muggleborn stated, turning back to watch Harry and Nathan in the air.

Suddenly Harry had lurched forward on his broom and shot off into the air after a glint of gold. "It's going to hit the window!" Daphne cried, but Harry reached for the ball. He did a forwards flip, broom and all, before coming to a stop right before the window. Riley saw him toss something in his hand, and head back for the ground, waving one hand in the air, the Rememberal was clutched tightly in his hand

All Gryffindor's and the odd Slytherin, gave an all might cheer and run forwards. Charlie, Riley and Ron reached Harry first and when they did, they pummelled him with hugs. They noticed him pocket the ball to return to Brandon later that day.

"HARRY POTTER!"

A stern voice cut through the cheers. They all turned and found Professor McGonagall standing a few yards away; she motioned for him to join her, "Follow me please"

Harry lowered his head and walked off. Charlie and Riley exchanged looks, before turning to Nathan who was snickering behind them as Harry disappeared from view. And before any of her Gryffindor friends or Slytherin friends could stop her, Charlie had thrown down her broom and stormed forwards.

"Did you see that look?" Nathan asked "Stupid idiot!"

Crabbe and Goyle, and Charlie pulled Nathan around to face her.

"If Harry gets expelled for your little stunt, Lestrange," she hissed "You will wish you never met me. I will personally make your life a living hell. Do you understand me?"

Lestrange stared at her in silence for a moment, before snatching his robes from her grip and smoothing then out "And what if I don't?" he asked

"Then I'll make you understand," her hands curling into fists at her side, as she hissed her final words

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

After the incident with Brandon and Harry, the flying lessons were cancelled and both Gryffindor's and Slytherin's returned to their common rooms. Riley followed behind Charlie down to the dungeons after instructing Draco to take his cousin ahead of them because Charlie looked ready to slaughter him. "I swear if Harry gets expelled..." Charlie growled, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder a bit more as Daphne and Pansy led the way towards the portrait of Slytherin, Pansy gave the password and the five girls entered the common room and were met by laughter.

"Wouldnt put it past McGonagall to put him on the train herself," Nathan was saying as the girls entered, oblivious to the five of them behind him

Charlie glared at the back of his head, she knew he was talking about Harry it wasn't difficult to grasp that "Had to go play the hero!" he sneered

"And you had to go play the jerk!" Charlie snapped, causing Nathan to turn in her direction "This is as much your fault as it is anyone's! Harry wouldnt have done anything if you hadn't kept you trap shut and your broom on the ground!"

Nathan smirked "'Fraid your little Gryffindor friends going to be kicked out of school, Hunter?" he asked

"No," Charlie answered "It's you who should be afraid!" she snapped "afraid that you'll be spending tonight in the Hospital wing!" and before Riley could stop her she was across the ground and on top of Nathan

"Get her off me!" Nathan yelled, as he deflected hit after hit from Charlie

Riley gasped "Charlie!" she yelled at her friend, hurrying forward with Daphne and Millicent to pull the girl off of him "Charlie, get off him!"

"Take it back!" Charlie sneered at Nathan, who grabbed her wrist to avoid her hitting him anymore than she already was. Just then she felt arms around her waist and someone lifting her off of Nathan.

"Knock it off!"

Marcus and Nikki had appeared, the former had lifted Charlie off of Nathan and was pulling her away from him as Nikki put herself between the two first years, whilst Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle helped Nathan to his feet. Lestrange was supporting a swollen and bloody lip, as Charlie looked cut free and angry.

"What's going on?" Nikki demanded, looking between the two of them

"He started!" Charlie yelled at the same time Nathan pointed at her and shouted

"She started!"

The two first years glared ice daggers at one another, as Slytherin's who had witnessed the fight started talking over one another.

"SHUT UP!" Marcus shouted, bringing silence to the whole common room and causing Charlie to wince seeing as he was still holding and preventing her from getting at Nathan. "Now tell me, what in the blazin is going on in here"

Nobody spoke up "I'll tell you," Charlie spoke, glancing over her shoulder "If you let me go"

"I wouldnt," Riley warned "She'll be back across the room and hitting him" she pointed at Nathan

"Traitor," Charlie accused

Riley shrugged "It's true"

The Slytherin grumbled and shook her head "Anyway, we just had our first flying lesson and Nathan thought he'd be cool and show off! Didn't care about the consequences of his actions. Poor Brandon, didn't have a chance to catch himself let alone his Rememberal; after Madam Hooch had taken Brandon to the Hospital Wing, Nathan picked up the Rememberal and challenged Harry to try and get it back; knowing full well what type of person Harry is, and he knew that he accept the challenge. Basically, Nathan tried to get Harry expelled from Hogwarts..."

Nathan smirked "Obviously..." he noted

"You're such a prat, Lestrange!" Charlie shouted "I stand by what I said outside; anything happens to Harry I'll make your life a living hell"

Nikki looked between the two first years, and then around at the rest of the group "Is that what happened?" she asked them. They nodded. "Okay, Draco, Blaise;" she turned to the two boys "Take Nathan up to the Hospital Wing get Madam Pomfrey to heal him" she turned to Charlie "We need to see Professor Snape,"

The first year sighed and shrugged "Actions have consequences," she spoke. Nikki nodded. "Time to face mine" she finished, following Nikki and Marcus out of the Slytherin common room and down the hall towards Professor Snape's office.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little filler to show that i'm not rushing or following close to the plot of the book; lost more to come. Thanks to all that are supporting me by reviewing, you're what makes this story. The more reviews I get the faster I update. So that choice is yours really, want another chapter? You know what to do.**

**Reviews**

**~*Kara*~**

All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx

Chapter updated 14/12/2010 at 05:33pm


	5. The Forbidden Corridor

_Harry Potter_

_Something Wicked This Way Comes_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Charlie Hunter and Riley Spirit thought they were ordinary girl's, but when they each recieve a letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their lives change completely. What adventures lie ahead for these Muggleborn Witches?_

**Author's Note: **_Thanks to _**DJScales** _who reviewed last chapter. I hope this chapter answers your questions on Charlie's punishment clause._

* * *

**The Forbidden Corridor**

* * *

"Seeker?" Ron asked, as he sat down for dinner opposite Harry and Riley, Charlie was no where in sight and even though Riley had explained what had happened in the Slytherin Common room nothing could bring down Harry's mood of becoming a first year Quidditch Player for the Gryffindor team "But first years never get to play," the red head grinned "You must be the youngest player -"

Harry cut him off "in a century!" he smiled, and shovelled food into his mouth "Wood told me"

"What's a Seeker?" Riley asked, biting into her pie, and turning back to Harry and Ron who were gaping at her. She frowned "What?"

"What's a Seeker?" Ron repeated

Riley nodded "I dont know anything about Quidditch!" she answered "Only that you fly around on broomsticks..."

Ron immediately jumped into explain all the different positions, the balls, the players and the game in general. He was in the middle of telling her about the Golden Snitch when Charlie joined them, throwing herself into a seat beside Ron and banging her head against the table.

"Someone shoot me," she complained

Harry, Ron and Riley exchanged looks "I take it things didnt go well with Snape?" Riley asked

"How'd you guess?"

Her friend smirked "What happened?"

"Detention," Charlie answered "For a whole week..."

Her three Gryffindor friends gaped "For hitting another student?" Harry asked. Charlie nodded. "That doesnt seem fair"

"It could have been worse," Charlie told him "I started the fight remember? If Nathan had hit me first, and I reacted it wouldnt have been so bad"

"Oh," Harry mumured, nodding once

The Slytherin shook her head "Anyway, what I miss?" she asked, reaching for the pitcher of Pumpkin Juice and an empty goblet.

"Not much," Harry shrugged "Only -"

He was cut off as Fred and George joined them "Well done Harry," Fred beamed "Woods just told us!"

"Told you what?" Charlie asked

The twins surveyed her "Why should we tell you Snake?" they asked together

"Because I'll just get the downlow from them," Charlie responded, jerking her thumb in the direction of Harry, Ron and Riley "So come on...spill!"

The twins exchanged looks and shrugged, figuring it couldnt hurt "Your little friend has been made Seeker for the Quidditch team" they grinned

"Fred and George are on the team too," Ron explained "Beaters"

"Its our job to make sure you don't get bludgered up to much," George explained

The colour drained from Harry's face

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked, after the Weasley twins had disappeared

"I've never even played Quidditch," Harry protested "What if I make a fool of myself?"

Riley glanced across at Charlie, before a new voice joined the conversation "You won't make a fool of yourself," the four friends turned to see Hermione standing behind them, her books clutched tightly in her hand

"How would you know?" Charlie frowned, swallowing the pie she had just put into her mouth

Hermione glared at her lack of table manner, the Slytherin rolled her eyes, and turned back to the pie in front of her "Its in his blood," Hermione continued

"My blood?" Harry questioned

"Follow me," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him from his seat and out of the Great Hall

Riley, Ron and Charlie exchanged looks, snagged their book bags from the floor and hurried after the two Gryffindors that had just left "Hey, wait for us!" the three of them called.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Hermione led them down a few corridors, before stopping in front of the Gryffindor trophy case which was full of trophies, plaques and whatnot. She pointed at one of the many Quidditch plagues that had badges all over it each one held a different Quidditch players name.

"Look who was the Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team that year," Hermione stated,

The three Gryffindors and the Slytherin peered down at the small gold Seekers badge _James Potter_ was scrawled in small golden letters on the bottom of it.

"Harry, you didnt tell us your father was a Seeker too," Ron cried

Harry shook his head "I didnt know" he answered

"Well now you do!" Charlie nodded "Can we go back to Dinner now?"

The four Gryffindors glanced her way before leading the way down the corridor and out onto the staircases once more; why they were climbing upwards when Charlie wanted to go down was beyond. "Its creepy," Riley whispered "She nows more about you than you do!"

"Who doesnt?" Harry asked

And the four Gryffindors led the way onto another set of steps, Charlie followed them only to yelp in surprise as the stairs started to move "What's happening?" she demanded, gripping onto the sides for protection

"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione answered

Charlie threw her a dark look "No!" she shot back "Im a Slytherin...im at home in the Dungeons. The only things that move down there are Snakes, Snape and Slytherins!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and within seconds the stairs had stopped.

"Come on," Harry said, hurrying up the stairs "Lets get out of here"

Riley nodded in agreement and pulled Charlie off the stairs "Before they decide to move again"

The Slytherin glared at the stairs as she allowed Riley to pull her off them and down the new corridor; they hurried onto the landing and through the door ahead of them. The corridor behind the door was dark and cold, and it seemed no one had been up there for a while. It was as if the corridor had been abandoned. It was scary and the girls exchanged a look of fear.

"What is this place?" Riley whispered

Charlie shook her head "Dunno," she whispered back

"Oh no," Hermione cried "We're not supposed to be here! This is the Third Floor! Its Forbidden!"

Charlie glanced at her "Well, lets get out of here, then!" she said

They all turned to leave, but found their way blocked by a tabby cat with golden eyes. They all gasped and took a step backwards away from the animal.

"Its Filch's cat!" Riley squeaked

"What have you found my sweet?"

The five first year's eyes widened at the new voice, it was Filch, and he was closing in on them.

"Run!" Ron cried, and as quickly as a group of cheetahs the five of them scurried towards the door away from Filch's voice. Riley's robes had barely whipped around the corner, when they heard Filch enter the room. They flew down another corridor, before coming to another door at the end of the corridor. Ron reached it first and tried to open it, but found it locked. "Its locked!" he cried out in frustration "We're done for!"

"Oh move over!" Hermione cried, shoving him aside, and pulling out her wand "Alohamora!"

The lock clicked and the door opened

"Get in!" Charlie squealed, pushing Riley into the room and sliding in behind her as Harry slammed the door behind them

"Alohamora?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione

The girl nodded "Standard Book of Spells, chapter seven" she explained briefly and breathlessy, before turning to Charlie who was leaning against the door listening for any signs of Filch. When the Slytherin shook her head, they all breathed out in a sign of relief.

"He's gone," the Slytherin confirmed

Harry nodded "He thinks this door is locked," he whispered to his friend

"It was locked!" Hermione corrected

"And for good reason," Riley whimpered, from behind her friends. The other four turned in direction and found her staring up at something, it was at that moment they heard it. A faint growl. Looking up, their breaths caught in their throat as an enormous black dog with large yellow eyes loomed over them. What was more terrifying, was that it wasnt a regular dog. This dog...had three heads.

"AHHHH!" the children screamed, before whirling around, raced out of the room and flying down the corridor. The dogs jaws clamped down at the doorway, but the friends managed to slam the door shut and lock it back into the room once more. After they had slammed the door shut, they fled the corridor, each would have rather faced Filch than be kibble for the dog. But thankfully enough neither came face-to-face with Filch or any other professor for that matter, and soon they had found another way which lead them right out on top of the Marble staircase.

Dinner had ended an hour or so ago, but there were still some stragglers in the Entrance hall, mostly Prefects. Amongst them was Nikki and Marcus, who had turned to the sound of footsteps pounding against the marble floor and were surprised to find five terrified first years come to a grinding halt just short of the marble staircase. Charlie being one of the first years.

"What are they thinking?" Ron demanded, bending over and resting his hands on his knees, as he tried to catch his breath "Keeping a thing like that, locked up in a school?"

"Did you not notice what it was standing on?" Hermione asked

The others threw her looks "We werent looking at its feet!" Riley cried "I was more preoccupied with its heads! Or maybe you didnt notice! It had _THREE!_" she shouted the last part, earning looks from the students in the entrance hall

"Shh!" Charlie hissed "We all gathered it had three heads,"

"But it was standing on a trap door," Hermione added on "Which means its not there by accident. Its guarding something"

They all stopped dead and turned to the Gryffindor

"Guarding something?" Harry asked

Hermione nodded "Now, if you four don't mind, im going to bed, before any of you can come up with another brilliant idea to get us killed, or worse e_xpelled_!"

Charlie frowned "Hey! Your the one who led us that way!" she protested "I wanted to come back down to dinner, but you lead us up!"

The two glared at one another, until Riley got between them "Okay, guys, enough!" she told the two "We're attracting attention"

She was right, the Prefects and students that were in the Entrance Hall had in fact dropped whatever it was they were doing and had started to turn and watch the first years, like they were some interesting TV programme

"We need to keep a low-profile," Riley continued "We dont speak a word of this. Agreed? If the professors knew that we have been on the Third floor corridor, we'll all be in trouble"

Charlie, Ron, Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement, before the latter turned point blank and walked away. Charlie stuck her tongue out at Hermione's back; before turning to Nikki and Marcus has they joined the four kids that were left "What's going on?" Nikki asked "Where've you four been?"

"No where," Harry and Ron answered quickly - a little two quickly

Charlie and Riley groaned and palmed their faces as the two Slytherin Prefects narrowed their eyes suspiciously. Nikki turned on Charlie "Havent been causing trouble again, have you?" she asked "You already have a weeks worth of Detention with Professor Snape"

"I love how you automatically look at me," Charlie responded

Nikki threw her a look and Charlie fell silent

"Why was Granger talking about expulsion?" Marcus asked

Riley shrugged "Because she is a worry-wart?" she offered "and she doesnt like Charlie's tactics and behaviour around school"

Charlie gaped at her best friend "Hello..." she spoke, pushing her friend slightly "...standing right here!"

"You have to admit," Harry jumped in "You are a bit of a handful"

"Do not come to the rescue, Potter!" Charlie rounded on him "I already got a weeks worth of detention for defending you!"

Harry looked taken aback by the confession "I...uh...huh?" the Gryffindor stuttered

"Alright," Nikki intervened "Four of you back to your common room's, your curfews are drawing closer" she turned to Charlie and pulled the girl towards her

The Gryffindors nodded and headed off in the direction of their corridor "Bye Charlie," Harry and Ron waved

"Bye!" Charlie called after them "Night Rils"

Riley smiled "Night Charlie," and she waved, before disappearing around the corner with the two boys.

Nikki and Marcus then, turned Charlie around and walked her down the dungeons and back towards the Slytherin Common room. No words were spoken between the three of them, only the password, and then Charlie was ushered into the common room as the two prefects left to finish their rounds.

* * *

**A/N: I know one of you wants more Riley POV scenes; but at the moment its easier to write from Charlie's POV because we know what happens with the Gryffindors thanks to , but never fear, I will bring some Riley POV parts soon. Promise.**

**Oh and another thing; I HAVE to say, I absoultely LOVE the Nikki/Charlie relationship I have formed. Nikki is like an older sister to Charlie, has anyone noticed? If you havent no bother.**

**Reviews (Greatly appreciated)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 15/12/2010 at 01:20pm_


	6. Halloween: Pranks and Friends

_Harry Potter_

_Something Wicked This Way Comes_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Charlie Hunter and Riley Spirit thought they were ordinary girl's, but when they each recieve a letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their lives change completely. What adventures lie ahead for these Muggleborn Witches?_

**Author's Note: **_Few changes in classes this story. For example in the books and films Gryffindors and Slytherins have Charms together, however, I do not. Gryffindors will be with Hufflepuff for Charms. Thank you to all that have reviewed. There is still more twists and turns to come. I hope your enjoying it._

* * *

**Halloween: Pranks and Friends**

* * *

Charlie groaned as she slammed her head on the table of the library, she was sitting beside Riley who was scribbling away at her Defence essay. It was a wonder for Riley to have left her work to the last minute but things had happened over the past couple of weeks that had caused the Gryffindor to become behind in her homework, Charlie meanwhile, had finished her essay the previous night after staying up until god only knew what time to finish it; yes, she had had pillows thrown at her, and complaints from her room-mates to shut up with the scratching of her quill but she had managed to get it finished. But now they were about an hour away from the DADA class and Riley had pulled her friend out of the Great Hall and into the library.

"Tell me again how you got so behind?" the Slytherin asked "Normally this would be me, but never you"

Riley shrugged "I dunno," she answered, "I guess I been pre-occupied"

"With what?" Charlie exclaimed "We havent done anything other than find that dog!"

"Other classes?" Riley suggested

Deciding she needed some entertainment Charlie smirked "We have other classes?" she teased

"Oh hush up!" Riley glared

The two fell silent as Charlie's snickers quietened down and she allowed her friend to finish the essay in peace. After a few more minutes of silence, Charlie was starting to become restless; and had removed her wand from her backpack and was attempting to levitate scrunched up pieces of paper off the table in front of her. "Winguardium Leviosa!" she muttered as the paper ball hovered a good few inches off the desk, before dropping back down, flicking her wand once more the Slytherin attempted the Charm again, but had the same result. She frowned. "I swear my magic is defunked," she complained

Riley snorted

"What?" Charlie questioned glancing her way

The Gryffindor shook her head "Nothing," she responded, without looking up from her essay

Charlie rolled her eyes and went back to practiscing "Are you ready yet?" she asked, after 5 minutes. She had abandoned her game of levitating paper balls and decided it was much more fun annoying Riley. Which probably would have been sucide for anyone else, but because it was her. She knew she was safe.

"No," Riley answered

Silence.

"Are you ready, yet?"

The Gryffindor grit her teeth, she knew Charlie all too well, and for someone who was hyperactive most of the time, she didnt have a very long attention span. "Not yet," she responded evenly

Silence.

The scratching of Riley's quill echoed in the library and the Gryffindor glanced at her Slytherin friend, wondering if she had fallen asleep because she had been so quiet. However, what she found was Charlie starting at her with wide pleading eyes and a quivering lower lip. She sighed "What?"

"Im hungry!"

Riley rolled her eyes and glanced at her essay "Two more sentances," she stated, holding up two fingers to indicate that she was almost finished.

"Okay," Charlie nodded, and glanced around the library; they were the only students in there seeing as everyone else was down in the Great Hall eating their lunch before afternoon lessons. Glancing over her shoulder at the Gryffindor, Charlie got to her feet and wandered away from the table.

"Where you going?" Riley called after her

The Slytherin waved her off "You write!" she indicated, pointing back at her "Im gonna look around"

"This is a Library, Charlie" Riley called after her "not an adventure playground"

"I am capable of restraining myself" Charlie responded "Five minutes. Hurry up!"

Riley rolled her eyes again and went back at her essay as Charlie wandered off between the aisle looking for something interesting. Up and down. Up and down, the Slytherin wandered as she glanced up the shelves as far as her eyes could see and her neck would allow to her bend it, which evidently wasnt far. She found many, many books that had caught her interest, but once opened she become bored and reading and had stuffed them back, there were so many large words that she found it quite difficult to understand and pronounce that she found that the books were rarely interesting at all. Charlie hopped down off ladder number four after climbing up onto the shelf to look at the card catalog, in hopes of there being a book that would catch her attention. Scanning the 'Ms' she smiled as her finger stopped on a book that was labelled 'Magical Core's'

"Oh," she grinned, remembering back to Diagon Alley when she had obtained her wand. Mr. Ollivander had clearly stated that there were different cores in wands, and that her's combination was an interesting combination. Very rare. "Aisle C -" she glanced around, before realizing she was already on said aisle "Row B." she glanced up; right above her "Book number 458" closing the catalog, she slipped it back into the drawer it had come from and carefully got to her feet, glancing around, to be sure that she wouldnt get caught by Madam Pince, another professor or a Prefect for being on the shelves she reached up and searched the books from number 458, she frowned when she couldnt find it "Well, that sucks!" she complained

She had been so pre-occupied with looking for the book that she hadnt heard anyone come up behind her, until they spoke "Can I help you with something?"

Charlie yelped and jumped into the air, almost falling off the shelf, but managed to stable her footing and turning around to see who had spoken; a young boy around the age of 14 stood behind her. He had shaggy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and an almost perfect smile. The Slytherin's gaze strayed to the badge on his robe. Hufflepuff. "Uh..." she glanced around "Im looking for the book _Magical Cores_" she answered

"Do you know where its usually kept?" the boy asked

"Aisle C," she pointed at the row in which they stood "Row B," she pointed at the Row above her "and its book number 458. But its not here"

The boy looked thoughtful "Mhmm," before he too glanced around "Just a second," and he walked towards the end of the row, paused briefly and turned back to her "You better get down from there, im about to get Madam Pince"

The 11-year-old nodded, and hurried towards the ladder and climbed down onto the ground. She had only just stepped off the ladder when the boy and Madam Pince returned. The Librarian consulted the catalog for a few moments before checking the shelves, she went from row-to-row searching for the book before allocating it on Row A. The boy offered to climb the ladder to get the book, and Madam Pince looked grateful. Soon the book was in Charlie's hands and she was looking excited, like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Thank you," the Slytherin smiled at the Librarian and the Hufflepuff

Madam Pince nodded "No problem dear," she smiled "Its what I am here for" she studied the first year for a few moments "Wait a second, your that Muggleborn Slytherin. Your friend is always in here"

"Riley?" Charlie asked "Yup. She told me if I ever needed help in the library to ask you"

The Librarian nodded and disappeared once more. Once she had gone Charlie turned to the boy, who was staring at her in surprise "What?" she asked

"You're only a first year" he spluttered "Why are you so interested in Magical Cores?"

She shrugged "Dunno, not really interested in books. Usually copy of my friends homework notes for essays and stuff. But I was browsing and came across this." she answered

"Your the Slytherin that Nikki always talks about"

Charlie frowned "You know Nikki?" she asked "She's what? A year older than you?"

The boy nodded "She's also my cousin" he answered "Im Cedric, by the way" he held out his hand "Cedric Diggory. Hufflepuff"

"Charlie. Charlie Hunter" the 1st-year responded "Slytherin"

The two shook hands before Riley's voice cut through their silence and the Gryffindor appeared two minutes later "There you are!" she smiled "Do you still want to go to Lunch?"

"Uh, yeah" Charlie nodded "Let me check this out first" she indicated to the book

Riley frowned "Magical Cores" she read the front cover "Why?"

"Light reading?"

"You dont read," Riley accused "What are you planning?"

The Slytherin gaped "Nothing!" she defended, not wanting to tell Riley the truth behind the book, while Cedric was around. "Oh, Riley...this is Cedric Diggory. He's from Hufflepuff" she pointed at the fourth year "Cedric, this is my best friend, Riley Spirit. Gryffindor" she introduced

"Nice to meet you, Riley from Gryffindor" Cedric chuckled

Riley smiled "Pleasure"

Charlie grinned "I like you," she told Cedric "Your funny!"

The Hufflepuff nodded "Well it was nice meeting you," he smiled at them "But I think I better get back to my work. You two be careful now"

The two 1st years nodded and hurried back to their table, collected their things; Charlie checked out the book and the two hurried down to the Great Hall for a quick lunch.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Where did you disappear too?" Daphane asked, as Charlie and Riley joined her and the others at the Slytherin table. Lunch was almost over but there was still food on the table "We havent seen you since Charms"

Charlie pointed at Riley "She dragged me into the Library," she answered, grabbing some food from the bowl in front of her "She hadnt finish her DADA essay, you know what she is like"

"At least she didnt irritate her room-mates trying to finish it last night," Pansy complained, glaring at Charlie from across the table

The Muggleborn grinned "I werent that bad!" she defended

Millicent frowned "3:00am this morning, I was up telling you to go to bed" she stated

"Okay...so I was that bad" Charlie responded "Geeze. Im starting to get the feeling that you guys don't want me here next year"

"Its very tempting," Daphane teased

Charlie gaped at her room-mate "Bully!" she joked

The four Slytherin girls and Riley laughed as they finished their lunch in silence. Soon the tables were empty and the students started filing out of the Great Hall. Charlie grumbling about wanting to go back to bed. She had Defence. They arrived at the DADA classroom at the same time as the Gryffindors, and a few sneers were exchanged. Charlie rolled her eyes at the two houses and led the way into the classroom. She hated this room, it always smelt like garlic and and the professor was a stuttering fool - in her opinion anyway.

The desks were made to sit in threes, so Harry and Ron always split up from the girls and sat in front of them, eventually they were always joined by Callum Thompson; as Charlie, Riley and Hermione shared a desk. Soon Professor Quirrell called for their attention with his stuttering speech, and did a roll call, before as if continuing from last lesson continued to go on about some of his experiences against creatures that were deemed dark. Vampires. Werewolves. Giants. After a while, Charlie grew bored and dug around in her backpack as she pulled out the book she had checked out of the library. She skimmed through the contents, smiled when she found what she was looking for and skipped to the correct page.

_Wands contain magical cores, possibly magically inserted once the wand has been carved. These magical cores enhance the wand magic or give the wand-wood magical abilities. The only cores able to produce magic are magical spieces. Like Phoenix feathers, unicorn hairs and dragon heartstrings. These three may be the most powerful and best magical cores. Other materials, such as Veela hair, or even Thestral hair, have also been used by other wandmakers._

Charlie quirked a curious eyebrow as she read through the first passage - did that mean that not all wands had magical abilities?

Flipping over the page, the Slytherin scanned the page on anything about Black Phoenix feathers used in wands. - There wasnt any.

_Are you going to tell me why you checked that book out?_ a piece of paper fluttered down in front of Charlie, obscuring the print from her view. The writing was in Riley's style and the Slytherin glanced at her friend who was doodling on a spare piece of parchment.

Turning the note over, Charlie grabbed her quill and ink well as she scratched out a reply _You remember when we got our wands, during the summer? Well, something Mr. Ollivander said about my Wand stuck in my mind. I want to know what he meant._

She passed the note back. Riley read it and scrawled out a reply.

_Do you mean about the Black Phoenix feather?_

Catching Riley's eye, Charlie nodded

_Find anything?_

The Slytherin shook her head, and grabbed a new piece of parchment from her file _I think I need a different book. This one just states about magical cores in wands, it says nothing about magical creatures._

_Maybe you should talk to Hagrid. Harry says he's brilliant with Animals. Or maybe you could talk to the Care of Magical Creatures professor._

Charlie nodded _Maybe later_ she wrote back, before going back to the book as Riley returned to her doodling.

Finally the class ended and the Slytherins and Gryffindors scrambled for the entrance of the classroom, wanting out. Once in the hallway they began a slow walk down the corridor; Hermione scurried off to her next class ahead of her housemates as Daphane, Pansy and Millicent hurried to catch up with Charlie and Riley and the five of them began their usual conversations after Defence.

"How did you find that lesson?" Pansy asked her friends

"His turban bugs me!" Charlie complained "I swear he is hiding something"

Riley frowned "What could he be hiding?" she questioned

Charlie shrugged "I dunno," she answered "Maybe we can find out"

"Oh no," the Gryffindor groaned

The Slytherin grinned before coming to a halt at the end of the corridor "What do you have now?"

"Charms" Riley answered "You?"

"Transfiguration," Daphane answered

Hugging one another goodbye, Charlie and Riley parted with their friends and headed in separate directions for their other classes.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Halloween. Everyone's favourite holiday had come faster than fast. It was also one of the worlds oldest holidays, and is still being celebrated today in several countries around the globe. The autumn rite is commencing in the United Kingdom although with some suprising and distinctive British Twists. Little children would dress up as Mythtical beings and run around with their friends Trick o Treating. Many costumes were involves and alot of stories are told on what Muggles believe is called 'All Hallows Eve'. It wasn't that muc different when the Magical world was involved either, Little Children still dressed up for fun. Feasts were also involved, a huge banquet. This was scheduled to happen every year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If little children were present then they were allowed to dress up, but that was not the case.

As a special treat for the students, classes were cut short on the 31st October. The last class of the day for the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs was Charms.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practising!" squeaked the Charms Professor. Professor Flitwick. "Swish and Flick. Now you give it a go"

Riley who had been partnered with Hufflepuff, first year, Susan Bones was finding the spell extremely hard, which was a wonder, she normally got the enchantment right the first time. "Charlie was having trouble with this earlier," she told her partner "We were in the library and she was trying to levitate paper balls"

Susan nodded "Has Charlie really been brainwashed?" she asked "Because the boys in my house -"

"Don't listen to them Susan," Riley cut across her "Charlie maybe a Muggleborn Slytherin, but she's not being brainwashed" she assured the Hufflepuff "It takes alot to brainwash Charlie. She's not easily led"

The red head giggled and tried to the spell again, the feather in front of her shivered, but it didnt rise into the air. She sighed and lowered her wand "This sucks"

Riley paused in her spell casting and shot the Hufflepuff a look "Where did you learn that?" she asked

"I heard you and Charlie talking earlier," Susan explained "I was returning a book to the library. I heard Charlie say it"

The Gryffindor smirked "Sneaky. You sure you're a Hufflepuff?" she asked "With skills like you have, you should be in Slytherin"

"Thanks," Susan smiled

The two were interrupted by Hermione's voice "You're saying it wrong," the book-worm had unfortunately, been paired with Ron for the assignment. Much to the red heads disappointment. "Its Wing - _gar_- dium Levi -_o_ - sa. Make the '_gar_' nice and long"

Ron's eyes narrowed "You do it then, if you're so clever!" he snapped

"This cant be good," Susan mumbled

Riley shook her head "Nope, not good at all"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and picked up her wand "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ she chanted, and the feather levitated off the desk and rose into the ari.

"Well done," cried Professor Flitwick in his usual squeaky voice "Look here, everyone, Miss. Granger's done it!"

Ron looked glum, as he slid down in his chair, folded his arms over his chest. Riley rolled her eyes, as she turned back to Susan and their feathe, before looking up startled as a small explosion caught her attention. Connor Andrews who had been partnered with Harry, was sitting covered from head to toe in soot, as his and Harry's feather withered away in front of them.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Charms had ended and Riley had only managed to get her feather a mere 3 inches off the desk before it flopped back down; Susan, meanwhile had a better chance and had made the feather levitate two inches higher than her Gryffindor friend. But still neither had made it reach the heights of Hermiones. Speaking of Hermione, Ron was _still_ sulking about Hermione.

"Its _Lev-o-sa!_, not _Leviosaa_!" the red head griped "Honestly, she's a nightmare! No wonder she hasnt got any friends!"

"Who doesnt have any friends?" Charlie asked, as she popped up beside Riley catching the last of Ron's comment

Riley smiled at her friend "He's sulking because Hermione showed him up in Charms"

"Hermione shows us all up in class," Charlie pointed out "I think your the only person who has anything against it" she added to Ron

The red head opened his mouth to retort when someone knocked past her. It was Hermione and the Slytherin was startled to catch a glimpse of the girls face, only to find tears glistening on her cheeks.

"I think she heard you," Harry mumbled

Ron looked uncomfortable "So? She must have realized by now, that she doesnt have any friends"

After the words had left his mouth, he cried out as two hard hits came from either side of him. Riley and Charlie and turned on him and were glaring heatedly; causing him to cower and take refuge on Harry's other side.

"Just shut up, Ronald!" Charlie snapped "Before you make things worse for yourself!"

Riley tugged at her friends hand "Come on, lets go make sure she's alright"

The Slytherin nodded and the two took off in the general direction Hermione had fled; they turned the corner at the end of the corridor and slammed straight into another body sending all three of them to the ground. "Ouch!" the third person cried, and looking up Riley and Charlie saw that it was Susan Bones "Riley!" she exclaimed

"Susan!" Riley smiled "Have you seen Hermione?"

The red head nodded "She's in the Girls bathroom," the Hufflepuff answered "Do you know what's wrong?"

"Just a miss-understanding," Charlie answered "Which bathroom is she in?"

"Girls?" Susan answered, as if it was obvious

The Slytherin sighed "I meant which direction"

"Oh," Susan nodded "Follow me" and she led the way back down the corridor she had just come from; the three of them entered the girls bathroom at the end, where quiet sobs could be heard coming from one of the stalls.

"We'll take it from here," Riley told the Hufflepuff "You better get back to your common room. The feast will be starting in a few hours, don't want people to worry about you"

Susan nodded and hurried off as Charlie dropped to her knees outside the stall the sobbing was coming from, peering underneath the door, the Slytherin found who she was looking for. Hermione was sat huddled in the corner with her head buried into her knees, her hair hiding the rest of her face.

"Here," Charlie looked up at Riley, and shed her backpack "I'll open it from the inside" she answered

Riley nodded and watched as her friend crawled under the little space between the door and the bathroom floor. Pulling her legs in Charlie stood up, turned around and opened the door the best she could for Riley to enter the stall. It wasnt a big stall, but they were exactly large themselves. They were only a couple of 1st years...tiny ones at that. "Hermione?" Riley questioned, falling to her knees in front of her friend and attempted to tug her hands away from the girls face "Sweetheart, you wouldnt be crying over Ronald, now would you?"

"Yes," Hermione sobbed "Its true! What he said...I don't have any friends. Not even in the Muggle world!" she continued "People always made fun of me, because I was different and I enjoyed school. But it didnt matter, how frustrated I got, because then things would happen, strange things, and I would just be another freaky girl to them."

Charlie and Riley exchanged looks

"Then I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts; and it all fell into place" Hermione sobbed again

"I know how you feel Hermione," Riley stated "we both do. We dont have friends in the Muggle world, we have each other and thats about it."

"But you have each other!" Hermione protested through her tears "I dont have anyone! No best friend! No siblings!"

Charlie reached over and pulled Hermione's hands away from her face "Thats not true," she stated "You have friends!"

"Who?"

"You have us!" the Slytherin proclaimed "Us Muggleborns, we have to stick together!"

Hermione gave a watery smile "You know? I didnt want to come to school and have people pick on me for being a Muggleborn and not knowing any magic," she glanced up at Charlie "and yet it seems, your a Muggleborn Slytherin and you have more friends! Most of which are Slytherins! After everything I have heard about Slytherins, I thought for sure you were dead the moment the hat sorted you at the beginning of the year"

Charlie sighed and shook her head "Slytherins are just miss-understood," she explained "They come off as rough and tough; but that's just to protect their true identities."

Riley nodded "I mean, you've never heard of Slytherins being friends with Gryffindors," she pointed out "and yet, Daphane, Millicent, Pansy and myself get on just fine"

"But that's because of Charlie," Hermione protested

The Slytherin shook her head "No, not because of me" she answered "Its because they know they dont have to hide from her. Im sure if you hung out with us more, you'd understand the ways of Slytherin a bit better"

Hermione frowned and looked at the Slytherin "Was that -"

"An invitation to hang out with the 'worst' house in Hogwarts?" Charlie chuckled "Yeah. It was" she nodded

Hermione nodded and lowered her head back into her arms as Riley gave Charlie a look, the Slytherin shrugged. She could be nice too. She grinned. "Do either of you have siblings?" Hermione asked, after a moment of silence

"No," Riley answered "Except maybe each other"

Charlie nodded "Yeah. We're just like sisters."

"Do you ever get lonely at home?" Hermione asked "You cant spend every hour of every day together, can you?"

The two friends exchanged looks, they pretty much did spend every minute of every day together. They were inseparable. Had been since the first day they met; and that had been when Charlie had defended Riley against the Northern rich kids on the otherside of Spinner's End. "Well, since my dad died," Charlie answered "Riley is the cloest thing to a sister I have; so yeah we do spend every minute of everyday together"

"Your dad's -" Hermione cut off

"Dead?" Charlie asked "Yeah. Died when I was about 4. I dont really remember it, but my mum said that his final words were for me to be happy. He never did like seeing me sad, bad things usually happened when I was sad see" she explained "Like once I was 3, and my parents had bought me a pet fish, and I was upset because I thought it hated me. Then I started crying and suddenly it died."

Hermione's eyes were wide in surprise "Was it your magic?" she asked "I've read that magic is controlled by your emotions, and if your upset then your powers are haywire"

Riley and Charlie shrugged "We dont know," they answered

"Mum just said that it was an accident," Charlie added "That it wasnt my fault. But alot of strange things did happen to me, sometimes I would get so mad and something bad would happen near me. Thats why people call me the 'freaky-kid-that-lives-on-Spinners-End'"

Riley nodded "Yeah. And im the 'freaky-kids-sidekick'" she explained "I was mad once back in infants, and accidentally turned this girls hair Slytherin and Gryffindor colours"

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she listened to their stories. They lived exactly like she had.

Suddenly Riley gasped "We've been here nearly all day!" she exclaimed, glancing up at the windows on the furthest end of the bathroom. Outside the sky was dark and stars twinkled and the crescent moon shone brightly. "The feast has started"

"Then we should go," Charlie stated, turning to Hermione "You coming?"

The Gryffindor nodded and with the help of her two new friends stood, Charlie opened the door to the stall and stepped out; the three of them made their way towards the sinks so Hermione could clean her face, but stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of massive, ugly, green feet blocking their path. Gulping the three friends looked up...and up...and up. There standing in front of them, glaring down at them, was a 30ft knobbly green -

"TROLL!" the three first years screamed, before the three of them bolted for separate stalls and locked the doors.

Jumping up onto the toilet, Charlie peered over the top of the stall, her eyes widening in fright as the troll raised its club and swung it in their direction "DOWN!" she shouted at Riley and Hermione, before diving off the toilet and hitting the ground as seconds later pieces of wood littered down ontop of her.

Footsteps echoed on the floor and seconds later the bathroom doors crashed open, as Harry and Ron run in, skidding to a halt as they stared in horror at the troll above them. After a second, Harry spotted the three girls. "Charlie! Hermione! Riley!" he shouted "MOVE!"

"Go!" Charlie urged the two Gryffindors pushing them ahead of her and under the sinks. Hermione scrambled out and made it, but as Riley was about to follow the Troll crashed his club down inches away from where Riley had been kneeling seconds ago. The girl screamed. "Get down!" Charlie ordered, glancing over at Harry and Ron "DO SOMETHING!" she shouted

Harry seized a broken tap handle and threw it as hard as he could at the Troll. It lumbered slightly, before turning to Harry, blinking stupidly. It hesitated before changing its course and lumbered towards the boy.

"Oy, pea brain!" Ron yelled from the other side of the chamber, throwing a piece of wood from the destroyed stalls, at the Troll. The creature didnt even seem to notice the piece of wood, but Ron's yelling caught its attention and he turned its ugly snout towards the red head instead.

Seizing her chance, Charlie jumped to her feet and stumbled slightly, as the blood rushed to her brain; but she ignored it "Hey!" she yelled "Over here!"

The troll turned towards her.

"Over here!" Harry yelled

"Oi!" Ron shouted

Charlie waved her hands frantically "This way!"

The shouting from different directions seemed to be annoying the Troll because it let out a furious roar and swung its club narrowly missing Charlie who ducked in time. As Charlie, Ron and Harry distracted the troll, Riley scrambled towards Hermione and attempted to pull her out from under the sinks. The troll spotted them and lumbered towards them.

"Hermione! Riley! MOVE!" the Slytherin and two boys shouted, but the girls werent fast enough

Throwing caution to the wind Harry run forward, and to the astonishment and surprise of everyone within the room, gave a running jump and launched himself around the Troll's neck. He hung on, as the troll thundered around trying to throw him off.

"DO SOMETHING!" Harry yelled at Ron

The red head looked lost "What?" he asked

"ANYTHING!"

Charlie looked at a lost as she scrambled around for something to help, she reached for her wand, and stared at it - What could would it do her? She didnt know any curses or hex.

But Ron was already on the case, he had removed his wand and pointed it at the club.

"Swish and Flick!" Hermione called to him

He nodded "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he stated clearly and much to his surprise the club flew out of the trolls hand, rose into the air, turned over slowly, and dropped with a sickening crack onto its owners head. The troll swayed on the spot, dropped Harry and then with a thundering thud came crashing down. Causing the whole room to tremble.

Harry got shakily to his feet, as Riley pulled Hermione out from under the sinks and Charlie crept closer brushing off her robes from the dust that had settled. Each stared at the Troll and Ron in amazement.

"Is it -" Hermione mumbled

"Dead?" Riley and Charlie finished her question for her

Harry shook his head "No, just knocked out" he confirmed

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the six of them look up. Neither of them had realised what a racket they had made, but of course someone downstairs would have heard everything. Before anyone could say anything, the doors burst open and Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Quirrell and Snape barged into the room.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Professor McGonagall asked first, and the six students had never seen her so mad, her lips were pursed, so that only a thin line could be seen "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

The students stumbled over their words to get their stories out, but it was Hermione who spoke more clearly than any of them.

"Its my fault Professor," she said, causing the others to turn to her

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked, turning to her student

"I went looking for the troll," Hermione continued "I'd read all about them, you see. And I thought I could handle it. If Harry, Ron and the girls hadn't come and found me…I'd probably be dead"

"Well, in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," Professor McGonagall continued "I've very disappointed in you. On the other hand, five points will be award to the rest of you. For sheer dumb luck. So that is 15 points for Gryffindor, and 5 points for Slytherin. Now, will you all return to your dormitories. The rest of the students are finishing off the feast there"

And she left, without a backwards glance.

Snape stormed forward, and grabbed Charlie by the scruff of her robes and pulled her from the room.

"Goodnight guys," she called over her shoulder as her head of house led her from the room.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Thanks for covering for us," Ron said to Hermione as the four Gryffindors headed back to the Gryffindor tower

"Thanks for saving my life," Hermione said

"Well, its what Friends do…right?" the red head asked.

Hermione blushed, as Riley and Harry exchanged smiles.

The Gryffindor tower, was in a up roar when the four returned, demanding to know immediately what had happened, and where the four had been. Percy was furious when he learned that they had gone off to fight the troll, but he was more furious at the fact that one of the four had been his little brother.

"You could have been killed!" he fumed "And mum and dad would have blamed me! How could you do something so stupid Ronald?" he asked

Ron glared at his brother, before turning and heading towards the stairs leading to the boys dorms. He wasn't really in any mood to deal with his brother right now. Bidding goodnight to the girls, Harry followed his red headed friend upstairs.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Charlie spluttered as she wriggled her way out of Professor Snape's grasp to walk beside him, but the Potions master released her collar and gripped her shoulder tightly "Ow!" she complained "Professor, could you please loosen your grip? Your hurting me"

"You could have been killed tonight, Miss Hunter!" Professor Snape snapped "Im sure this does not hurt you!" but he slackened his grip nonetheless.

The two walked is silence down to the dungeons and the Slytherin common room "How did the troll get into the Castle?" Charlie asked curiously

"I don't know," Snape answered "No hush! I will be writing to your mother as soon as you are back in your common room"

Charlie's eyes widened "Oh, please dont!" she groaned "She will worry about my safety. Please"

"She must know of your behaviour," Snape explained "Dont worry, im sure Professor McGonagall will be writing to Miss Spirits mother, as well as Potter, Weasley and Grangers families. You are not alone"

The first year groaned; suddenly she felt tired. The fear and adrenaline she had felt coursing through her back in the bathroom was slowly leaving her. It was like a sugar crash except she hadnt consumed any chocolate this Halloween, which was such a shame.

"While I understand your reason to go save your friend," Snape continued "It was extremely dangerous"

Charlie bit her lower lip "Actually Professor, Hermione, Riley and I were already in the bathroom. Hermione didnt go off on her own, she had been upset by Ron during their Charms lesson and Riley and I were comforting her in the bathroom. We were about to come down to the feast when we found the Troll. If Harry and Ron had come to save us...well, I dont know if we'd be here right now"

Snape seemed to take what she said into consideration before nodding "Okay, Miss. Hunter, I will not write to your mother and will inform Professor McGonagall immediately of what you have told me"

"Okay," Charlie nodded.

They made it to the dungeons as Salazar Slytherin looked down at them "The prefects are worried about you, Miss Hunter" he told the first year "They will be pleased to hear you are safe"

"Foolish" Snape said gruffly "but safe nonetheless. Parselmouth"

The portrait swung open and the two entered the common room. Upon entry, the Slytherins looked up from their food and several jumped up in alarm, at the sight of Snape escourting Charlie back. Nikki, was one of the first to her feet and across the room in a matter of seconds, and pulling Charlie towards her in two. "What happened, Professor?" she asked, looking up at her head of house.

"It would seem that the troll left the dungeons and made its way into the girls bathroom," Snape explained "where Charlie, and the Gryffindors Spirit and Granger were. Potter and Weasley went off to warn them but the troll got there first. Trying to protect each other..." Professor Snape glanced at Charlie, who was being held by Nikki "the six of them took down the troll"

The older students went bug-eyed

"Prefect O'Donald," Snape started again, staring at Nikki "Charlie has not had dinner. Make sure she eats and drinks something, and then get her to bed. She has had quite a scare"

Nikki nodded "Yes, Professor"

Flint glanced across at the two Slytherins and ushered a few third year Slytherins off the couch beside him, as Nikki led Charlie towards the couch and sat her down. She left her in the care of Flint while going to prepare her something to eat as Snape left. "Why must it always be you, that gets into trouble?"

Charlie shrugged "Dunno; maybe because trouble always seems to find me"

"Are you sure you dont go looking for it?" Draco asked

The girl glanced across at him "Nope," she shook her head "Im like a magnet for trouble. I guess that's what happens when you grow up the way I did"

"How did you take down a Troll?" Blaise asked

"I didnt," Charlie answered "Ron Weasley did. He used the levitation charm on its club and knocked it out."

Pansy frowned "What was you doing, then?"

"Trying to get Riley and Hermione to safety" she answered

Adrian Pucey, a third year frowned "Why?" he questioned "would you put yourself in danger for two Gryffindors?"

Charlie glanced up at him "Because we're all Muggleborns!" she answered "Us Muggleborns have to stick together" she glanced back at her food, then up at Nikki "Can I go to bed?" she asked

"After you've eaten something," Nikki nodded

"Im not hungry," the first year responded

Nikki hesitated "I-I..." she trailed off, as Charlie's eyes became wide and pleading, as her lower lip quivered. The third year sighed "Fine. Come on" and helping the first year to her feet, she helped her up to the first years girls dorms.

Soon Charlie found herself in her pyjamas and in bed. Cuddled up under the blankets and closed her eyes. She could year Nikki talking quietly with Daphane, Millicent and Pansy beyond her curtaiins and soon she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was longer than usual, but only because I made it longer. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Reviews would be nice. Considering I worked all night on this chapter. Must get some sleep now though, off to the cinema tomorrow with my brother; gonna watch the new Narnia.**

**Goodnight. Goodmorning. Whatever.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted (c) and belong to moi: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 17/12/2010 at 02:50am_


	7. The Quidditch Game

_Harry Potter_

_Something Wicked This Way Comes_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Charlie Hunter and Riley Spirit thought they were ordinary girl's, but when they each recieve a letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their lives change completely. What adventures lie ahead for these Muggleborn Witches?_

**Disclaimer: **_I was disappointed last chapter; normally you guys never fail to review. I know that I said I dont update unless I get at least one review, but I was bored._

* * *

**The Quidditch Game**

* * *

After the events of Halloween, the weather turned colder as October turned into Novemeber; the mountains surrounding the Hogwarts castle and grounds became icy grey and the lake felt like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost and Hagrid could always be seen from the upstairs windows, defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch Pitch. Speaking of the famous wizarding game, the Quidditch season had begun, and on the first Saturday of Novemeber, was the very first Quidditch match.

The morning of the match dawned bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to the match.

"You will be supporting your house today, arent you?" Daphane asked, Charlie as they sat across from one another at the Slytherin table, eating their breakfast

Charlie looked up and frowned "Of course!" she exclaimed, as the whole of the Slytherin team turned in her direction "Harry may be my friend, but im not an idiot! I'll support Gryffindor when play against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff!"

"Good," Pansy nodded

Charlie rolled her eyes and glanced across the hall at the Gryffindor table, her friends were huddled together and talking about something, but because of the distance between the two tables she was unsure of what. "I'll see you guys later," she said, jumping up from her seat and hurrying across the hall towards the Gryffindors. Hermione had just said something, when Charlie dropped down beside Riley "What's going on?" she asked

"Harry's not eating," Riley answered, biting into her toast

"Why not, Harry?" Charlie asked

Harry shook his head "Im not hungry!"

"But you're gonna need your strength," Charlie told him "According to Nikki, Seekers are always the players who get nobbled by the other team"

Harry paled and Riley hit Charlie across the back of the head "Not helping!"

"What?" The Slytherin asked "I was just stating the facts!"

"We're trying to eat up," Riley retorted "Not throw up!"

Charlie glared at her friend.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Finally they were all finished their breakfast and headed for the large front doors, the Gryffindors wrapped up in their gold and scarlet scarves, as Charlie walked beside Riley her silver and green scarf wrapped around her neck and her matching mittens covering her hands and together they headed for the Quidditch Pitch.

"Where are you sitting?" Riley asked as they approached the stands

"Slytherin stands," Charlie answered "Im meeting Daphane, Pansy and Millicent up there. You coming?"

Riley shook her head "Nah, im gonna go sit with Hermione and Ron"

"Okay!"

And the two parted ways, Charlie meeting up with her Slytherin girl friends in the stands. Even though the game didnt start for another 10 minutes, the stands were already crowded and the friends had to push their way to the front of the row where they met Draco, Blaise, Nathan, Crabbe and Goyle waiting for them. "There you are!" Draco exclaimed, when he saw them "Where did you go?"

"Sorry, was with Riley" Charlie answered, reaching for a flag that Draco was holding. The flag was silver and green, and had the word 'Slytherin' in bright silver across the centre.

Soon the game started

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE SESSION!" a voice cried, vibrating around the oval shaped pitch "TODAY'S GAME IS SLYTHERIN VERSUS GRYFFINDOR!" Charlie cheered along with her friends. She didnt know exactly how the game was played, but she had a pretty good idea, thanks to the talks with Nikki and Flint last night "LET'S WELCOME THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM!" cheers filled the stadium as a red and gold robed team came flying out from under the Gryffindor stands. Charlie and her friends booed them and laughed as the Gryffindors zoomed about on their brooms. "AND NOW LET'S WELCOME THE SLYTHERIN TEAM!" Charlie let out a loud shout as the green and silver robed team shot out from the stands beneath her, watching as the team flew around the pitch once before coming to a halt opposite the Gryffindor team.

Charlie spotted Nikki hovering on her broomstick beside Marcus, as Madam Hooch gathered underneath them beside a box which was moving on its own accord. "Now, I want a nice clean game," she told the two teams, her eyes lingering on the Slytherins a bit longer "From all off you!" she leaned down to the box, pressed a button and two black balls took to the air followed closely by a glint of gold.

"THE SNITCH HAS BEEN RELEASHED," the announcer proclaimed "ALONG WITH THE TWO DREADED BLUDGERS. THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASHED...AND THE GAME BEGINS!"

There was a mass of green and scarlet, before the announcer's voice echoed throughout the stands "AND THE QUAFFLE IS TAKEN IMMEDIATELY BY ANGELINA JOHNSON OF GRYFFINDOR - WHAT AN EXCELLENT CHASER THAT GIRL IS, AND RATHER ATTRACTIVE TOO -"

"JORDAN!" Charlie chuckled as she heard Professor McGonagall's voice interrupt the student announcer

"SORRY PROFESSOR," the student 'Jordan' responded "AND SHE'S REALLY BELTING ALONG UP THERE, A NEAT PASS TO ALICIA SPINNET, A GOOD FIND OF OLIVER WOODS, LAST YEAR ONLY A RESERVE - BACK TO JOHNSON AND - NO, SLYTHERIN HAVE TAKEN THE QUAFFLE, SLYTHERIN CAPTAIN MARCUS FLINT GAINS THE QUAFFLE AND OFF HE GOES - FLINT FLYING LIKE AN EAGLE UP THERE - HE'S GOING TO SC - NO, STOPPED BY AN EXCELLENT MOVE BY GRYFFINDOR KEEPER WOOD AND GRYFFINDOR TAKES THE QUAFFLE - THATS CHASER KATIE BELL OF GRYFFINDOR THERE, NICE DIVE AROUND FLINT, OFF UP THE FIELD AND - OUCH - THAT MUST HAVE HURT, HIT IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD BY A BLUDGER - QUAFFLER TAKEN BY SLYTHERIN - THATS ADRIAN PUCEY SPEEDING OFF TOWARDS THE GOALPOSTS, BUT HE'S BLOCKED BY A SECOND BLUDGER - SENT HIS WAY BY ONE OF THE WEASLEY TWINS - NICE PLAY BY THE GRYFFINDOR BEATER - ANYWAY AND JOHNSON BACK IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE, A CLEAR FIELD AHEAD AND OFF SHE GOES - SHE'S REALLY FLYING - DODGES A SPEEDING BLUGER - THE GOALPOSTS ARE AHEAD - COME ON, NOW ANGELINA - KEEPER O'DONALD DIVES - MISSES - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Charlie groaned as the Gryffindors stands opposite her erupted in cheers; taking her eyes off the game for a few moments Charlie glanced up and spotted Harry, circling the pitch, slowly looking around. She was pulled from watching her friend by a loud noise coming from wherever the annoucer was as he declared "GRYFFINDOR SCORES! TEN POINTS!" once more.

"Who's commentaring?" she asked, the Slytherins around her

A fifth year named Allison McGregor answered her "Third year Gryffindor, Lee Jordan" she stated "Hangs out with the Weasley Twins"

"I know who he is," Charlie nodded, returning her attention to the game, just in time too see one of the Weasley twins send a bludger towards a Slytherin player. Charlie gasped "MARCUS!" she screamed. Her voice carried on the wind and reached her house teams captain, who looked up at the sound of his name and dodged the bludger with seconds to spare. The Slytherins sighed in relief as a few of the older students patted Charlie on the back.

"SLYTHERIN IN POSSESSION," Lee Jordan was saying "CHASER PUCEY DUCKS TWO BLUDGERS, TWO WEASLEYS AND CHASER BELL AND SPEEDS TOWARDS THE - WAIT A MOMENT - WAS THAT THE SNITCH?"

The crowds were silent as Harry dived for the snitch, as Gryffindor took re-possession of the Quaffle, both Gryffindor and Slytherin were on the edge of the seats as their seekers dived for the snitch. They were neck and neck before Flint came out of nowhere and blocked Harry.

"Is that legal?" Charlie asked, pointing out what she would consider a foul

Pansy shook her head "No, its not" she answered "See, Madam Hooch is telling him off"

"And giving Gryffindor a free shot at the goalposts," Millicent pointed out "and they score"

Charlie groaned and slumped in the stands, leaning her chin on her hand, as the game continued.

Lee Jordan, meanwhile, was finding it difficult not to take sides "SO - AFTER THAT OBVIOUS AND DISGUSTING BIT OF CHEATING -"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGongall

"I MEAN, AFTER THAT OPEN AND REVOLTING FOUL -"

"_JORDAN, IM WARNING YOU -"_

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT, FLINT NEARLY KILLS THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER, WHICH COULD HAPPEN TO ANYONE, IM SURE, SO A PENALTY TO GRYFFINDOR, TAKEN BY SPINNET, WHO PUTS IT AWAY, NO TROUBLE, AND WE CONTINUE PLAYING. GRYFFINDOR STILL IN POSSESSION. SLYTHERIN IN POSSESSION - FLINT WITH THE QUAFFLE - PASSES SPINNET - PASSES BELL - HIT HARD IN THE FACE BY A BLUDGER, HOPE IT BROKE HIS NOSE - ONLY JOKING PROFESSOR - SLYTHERIN SCORE - OH NO..."

The Slytherins stands were in uproar at the new found piece of information; grinning widely Charlie turned her attention skyward to check on Harry only to see a disturbing and horrifying sight. Harry had been taken clean off his broomstick and was holding on for dear life, as he hovered over the pitch. "HARRY!" Charlie screamed, startling the Slytherins around her, and one-by-one everyone started to turn their gaze skywards as they watched Harry fruitlessly get back onto his broom as it took him higher into the air. "What's going on?" Charlie demanded

"I dont know," Draco answered

"Someone is jinxing his broom," Daphane answered "But who?"

Snatching Blaise's binoculars from him, Charlie surveyed the crowd opposite her. Luckily enough it was the teachers box, and straight ahead of her was Quirrell, muttering under his breath, and staring at Harry, unblinking. In front of him sat Professor Snape who was doing the exact same thing. "Quirrell!" she breathed

"How do you -" Draco started, but didnt finish as Charlie tossed him the binoculars and pushed her way through the other Slytherins before disappearing from view as she descended the stairs and sprinted across the outside of the field to the staircase leading to the teacher's box. She took the stairs two at a time and upon reaching the top slammed into Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" the Gryffindor asked

Charlie pointed at Quirrell "He -" she breathed "is jinxing Harry's broom!" and she pointed at the Gryffindor seeker to prove her point

"Dont be stupid!" Hermione huffed "Its Snape!"

Charlie glared at her friend "Professor Snape would never hurt a student!"

"But Quirrell would?"

"I dont know!" Charlie argued "All I know is, Snape wouldnt do this! Now move!"

She shoved past her friend but Hermione caught her wrist "I already dealt with it!" she stated, pointing out onto the pitch where Harry was back on his broomstick and chasing after Terence Higgs who was in pursuit of the Snitch. Growling, Charlie turned to Hermione.

"Come on!" she stated, and the two sprinted out onto a platform where they could see out onto the pitch. Both watched as both Harry and Terence dived for the Snitch, going too fast. The Slytherin was sure they werent going to pull up in time and crash into the ground. She watched as Terence pulled back, and groaned, but was surprised as Harry pulled back at the last minute levelling his broom. She gasped as she saw him balance his feet on the wood as it skimmed across the ground. "What is he doing?" she demanded

Hermione clutched her arm tightly as they both watched Harry reach for the Snitch, before his weight tipped the balance of the broom and he was thrown forward. Charlie screamed and clutched Hermione tightly, as Harry did several somersaults before finally somehow landing on his feet and straightening. His body gave several strange jerks. "He looks like he is gonna be sick," the Gryffindor muttered.

Charlie nodded slowly.

Below them on the pitch, Harry jerked forward and spat something out of his mouth and caught it in his hands, and Lee jordan's voice echoed around the pitch "HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Hermione laughed "We won!" she cried, jumping up and down, hugging Charlie "We won!"

"Well done," Charlie smiled, patting her friend on the back "You do realize your hugging someone who was rooting for the opposing team, right?"

"Yes!" Hermione chuckled, apparently not caring

Charlie rolled her eyes and pulled out of the hug "At least something came out right today," she murmured.

She was aware that Hermione hadn't heard her, and therefore turned her attention once more to the teacher's stands. Quirrell was looking positively mortified, he was staring down at Harry in astonishment. Charlie glared heavily at the man who had tried to harm her friend. She would be keeping a closer eye on the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor from now on.

No one, attempted or even gained access to hurting any of her friends without paying the consequences.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

20-minutes later, Charlie was waiting for the Slytherin team to come out of the changing rooms. Nikki had instructed her the previous night to wait for her after the game because she wanted her thoughts on it, Charlie was only complying to an order she had been giving. The Gryffindors were cheering loudly in the distance as they made their way up to the Gryffindor tower for a celebration of their victory, Riley was amongst them but when she noticed that Charlie was not present she hurried over to her friends side "Celebration in the Gryffindor common room," she told the Slytherin "You coming?"

"To celebrate another house's win?" Charlie asked

Riley looked hurt

Charlie smiled "I'll be there in a minute," she responded

"Be where in a minute?" Nikki's voice asked, and Charlie looked over her shoulder as the Slytherin team finally arrived

"Gryffindor common room," Charlie answered "Celebration for Harry's win"

Graham Montague stepped forward "But your not in Gryffindor!" he stated

"Well spotted," Charlie responded sarcastically "But Harry is my friend! And I have access to the Gryffindor common room, whenever I like!"

"So your gonna celebrate another houses is win?" Marcus asked

Charlie shrugged "Its either that or sit in the common room and sulk for hours!"

Nikki smirked as she watched Charlie take on the rest of Slytherin team, being the only girl on the team; she knew how intimidating they could be. But clearly Charlie did not care. "Before you go," she interrupted the brewing arguement between Montague and Charlie "What did you think?" she was referring to the game.

"I loved it!" Charlie's face brightened as she grinned "Quidditch looks so much fun!"

"Charlie!" Riley's voice cut through the atmosphere

The first year Slytherin smiled "Gotta go!" and with a final wave at the team, she headed towards Riley "Race ya!" she declared, becoming level with her friend

"Alright," Riley agreed "GO!"

And the two tore off up the grassy slope towards the castle

* * *

**A/N: Another longish chapter. I hope to get some reviews this time.**

**Review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) by myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 18/12/2010 at 02:26am_


	8. Christmas at Hogwarts

_Harry Potter_

_Something Wicked This Way Comes_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Charlie Hunter and Riley Spirit thought they were ordinary girl's, but when they each recieve a letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their lives change completely. What adventures lie ahead for these Muggleborn Witches?_

**Author's Note: **_Yay! My faithful reader _**DJScales**_ returned with another review, along with two new comers; _**A True Fallacy**_ and Annoumous reviewer _**Annabelle**_. I hope you enjoy this next update._

* * *

**Christmas at Hogwarts**

* * *

Charlie laughed as she and Riley reached the top of the grassy slope leading from the Quidditch pitch and back up to the castle, behind them they could hear the Slytherin team talking amongst themselves about what had gone down on the field and Marcus was _still_ complaining about the way Harry had caught the Snitch. Only for Nikki to retort that Harry hadnt broken any rules and that he should stop sulking. It didnt suit him.

"He doesnt know when to quit does he?" Riley asked, coughing slightly as she tried to breathe through the cold air

Charlie shook her head "Nope," and she glanced over her shoulder as the Slytherin team grew closer "Come on...lets head inside" and pulling her best friend up, the two hurried into the courtyard where they located Harry, Ron and Hermione talking with Hagrid.

"...he tried to get past the three headed dog on Halloween," Harry was saying, as the girls drew closer "It bit him. I think he was trying to steal whatever it was guarding"

Hagrid looked surprised "Who told you about Fluffy?"

"Who's Fluffy?" Riley asked, as she joind her friends

"That three headed dog," Ron answered

Charlie looked startled "That thing has a name?" she exclaimed

"Well o' course he's got a name, he's mine" Hagrid said "I bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the -"

"Yes?" Harry asked eagerly

"Nope, don't ask me anymore," Hagrid said gruffly "That's top secret that is"

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding," Harry cried "Snape's trying to steal it!"

Charlie glared at him

"That's rubbish," Hagrid said "Snape is a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort"

"Then why did he just try to kill Harry?" Hermione asked

Charlie rolled her eyes. What was it going to take, to prove that it wasn't Snape who had tried to kill Harry?

Hermione nodded "I know a jinx when I see one…you have to maintain eye-contact and Snape wasn't blinking"

"Neither was Quirrell!" Charlie reminded her "Im tell you! Snape was muttering a counter-curse or something!"

Ron, Riley and Harry looked surprised by her accusations

"Im tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid said hotly "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all six of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -"

"Nicolas Flamel?" Riley questioned

"I should not have said that," Hagrid muttered, as he turned and hurried away, leaving the friends "I should not have said that"

"Who's Nicolas Flamel?" Harry asked, turning to the his three Muggleborn friends.

The three girls looked at each and shrugged

"I dont know," Hermione murmured.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After the talk with Hagrid, the four Gryffindors and the Slytherin hurried up to Gryffindor Tower for the celebration of Harry's win on the Quidditch field, as soon as they entered Harry was pulled away from his friends and hoisted onto the shoulders of Fred and George Weasley as they carried him into the centre of the room, Harry shouting to be put down. Charlie laughed at the sight of him "Enjoy it Harry," she called after him "You never know how long it will last"

A hush fell over the whole common room, as everyone turned in the Slytherin's direction "What's a Snake doing here?" someone asked

"There's a snake here?" Charlie asked, mockingly looking around "Oh wait! You mean me!"

Riley rolled her eyes "I invited her"

"Why?" the boy who asked, stepped forward revealing himself to be a sixth year student, whom Riley recognized as Leighton Chadwick. A pureblooded Gryffindor, who had times could pass for a Slytherin.

"Because she's my friend," Riley responded "Professor McGonagall gave her permission to come up here whenever she wants. Just like I can go to the Slytherin common room whenever I want!" she explained "That, and she is friends with Harry too!"

Leighton did not look pleased "But why would she be up here celebrating with us," he pressed "When her house just lost to us!"

"Because I don't sulk," Charlie responded "Well I do...but not over a silly game!"

The Gryffindor team gasped "Quidditch isnt just some game!" Captain Oliver Wood responded

"Then what is it?" Charlie asked "I know your obsessed with it Oliver, but dont tell me you sulk when you lose. If you do, then your as bad as Marcus"

There was a dead silence, it was common knowledge of how much Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint loathed one another, and comparing them to each other was never a good idea. But Charlie stood her ground, she wasnt one to back down, and she stood by her statements right to the end. Or unless she was proven wrong.

"Im nothing like him!" Oliver responded

Charlie smirked "Good, so if Slytherin does beat you for the Quidditch cup, you wont bat an eyelid?"

"Yes," Oliver nodded

"Shake on it," Charlie challenged, holding her hand out

The Gryffindors, had parted like the red sea as the 1st year Slytherin and 5th year Gryffindor stared at one another from across the room. Harry had been let down by the Weasley Twins and returned to his friends as he continued to watch the challenge between his two friends. Wood was staring at Charlie like she was insane, whilst the Slytherin looked more at ease, calmly Charlie walked forward so that she was standing in front of Oliver.

"Go on Oliver," she smiled innocently "Or is it eating at you? Knowing that if you lose...then you've proved the point that you are exactly like Marcus Flint?"

The Gryffindor captain glared down at her, before reaching out and shaking her hand "I'll prove you wrong!" he told her

"Looking forward to it," she winked, re-turning to her friends and approaching the table that was ladened with food. She piled some onto a late, grabbed a drink and hurried off to sit near the fire with Riley and Hermione. She could feel eyes on her for the majority of the celebration party and everytime she looked up to investigate who was staring at her, she would lock gazes with Wood and smirk all over again. She knew her challenge was eating away at him already...she could see it, he would try is very hardest this year to beat Slytherin at the Quidditch Championship, just to prove that she was wrong about him. But she knew...she knew that he as just like Marcus when it came to his sport!

Meanwhile, the rest of her friends were chatting happily about the game "It was brilliant!" Ron grinned

"I had a brilliant time," Harry nodded, as he bit into a pumpkin pasty "Did you see the look on Flint's face, when I caught the Snitch?"

Riley nodded "He kept ranting about how you didnt catch it," she told her friend "about how you nearly swallowed it. He would have gone on for hours, if Nikki O'Donald had stepped in and told him to hush up!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione chuckled, glancing at Charlie who had remained silence throughout the entire conversation

"Are you gonna stare at Wood all night?" Hermione interrupted her friends staring contest, with the Gryffindor Captain "Or are you going to acknowledge us?"

Charlie frowned "Huh?" she questioned in confusion turning back to her friends "Oh, sorry guys!"

_"_You're not crushing on him are you?" Riley teased

"Ew!" the Slytherin exclaimed "Im 11, why would I be thinking about boys? Especially Gryffindor boys?"

Harry and Ron did not look impressed "Hey!" they protested

The girls burst our laughing

"Okay, so you're thinking about Slytherin boys," Hermione teased "Like Flint! That's why you always defend him; like today when Fred or George hit that Bludger at him, you screamed his name -"

Charlie glared "Im not about to stand back and watch my friends get hurt!" she retorted

"You just defended him against Oliver," Hermione pointed out "You always sit by him in the Great Hall..." by now she was ticking the reasons off on her fingers "...you always run to him when you need help"

"Not true!" Charlie exclaimed "I dont _always_ run to him! I defended him against Oliver, and shouted at him during the game because he is in my house! I defend my house! I always sit by him in the Great Hall because I sit with Nikki, and Nikki is friends with him!" she clarified "I repeat, I am eleven years old; why would I be interested in Boys?"

Riley and Hermione exchanged smirks as Charlie glared

"You jumped to defence pretty quickly there," Riley pointed out "Are you _sure_ there isnt anything -"

The Slytherin growled and had the sudden urge to throw her drink at her best friend, but managed to restrain herself "Don't," Charlie warned "Because there is alot of things I can point out about you two and the guys in this house!"

Hermione and Riley turned the shade of scarlet at the sudden turn of tables and quietly went back to eating their food. Charlie smirked, happy that the sudden teasing spree had been taken off of her. She didnt mind the attention, but when her friends started throwing accusations around then she didnt like it! She would put her foot down!

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Several hours later, Charlie was returning from the Gryffindor Common room; she had had fun celebrating with her friends but couldnt wait to see how the Slytherins celebrated. It had to be better than the Gryffindors, didnt it? She wasnt grasping at anything when it came to the houses but usually everything another house did; her house always seemed to make it worth while. Gryffindors were great Quidditch players but there was something about the way Slytherin played that had caught her attention right from the beginning; maybe it was the way that they didnt care for the rules, or maybe it was just the tension between the two teams that had caused to her indulge further into the game than she expected...or maybe it was something else.

"Oh shut up!" she scolded herself, shaking her head "Your eleven years old, for goodness sake!" ridding herself of all thoughts of playful banter from Hermione and Riley earlier the 11-year-old Slytherin made it back to her common room in once piece. It was only about 8:00pm and she had another hour before curfew, but that didnt mean being in the Hogwarts castle alone, walking down several flights of stairs (which had the tendancy to move) didnt freak her out...just slightly. She was a Slytherin, she didnt get scared.

"Well, good evening Miss Hunter," Headmaster Slytherin greeted as she approached him "and where may I ask have you been?"

Charlie smiled "Good evening Headmaster," she nodded "I have been in the Gryffindor Common room. Celebration"

"Ah, I heard about the match" he nodded "Your friends must be proud"

"He's modest," Charlie answered "Doesnt believe he did much!" she shrugged "Maybe next game we'll win - _Parselmouth_" she gave the password

The portrait chuckled "Maybe we will," he nodded, before swinging open for her "Have a good evening, my dear"

"Thank you," the 11-year-old responded, as she scrambled through and entered the Common room to find the whole house there. Nikki and Marcus were sitting on one of the couches looking through text books, as everyone else was strewn across the room. Approaching from behind, Charlie lent over the back of the couch and smiled "You're still not sulking are you?" she asked Marcus

The 5th year jumped at her sudden apperance and dropped the book he had been skimming through "Geeze Hunter," he scolded "You'll give a man a heart attack like that"

Charlie chuckled "Unlucky, Flint" she teased, hoping over the back of the couch and falling down between him and Nikki "What I miss?"

"Nothing much," Nikki answered "Oh, this came for you, while you were up in Gryffindor common room. Here." she handed her a letter which was in a Muggle envelope "I figured it was your Mum"

Charlie's face split into a bright grin at the mention of her mother "Awesome!" and she opened the envelope quickly and removed the letter from the inside. She skimmed it over a few times, her smile fading with each line until she came to the end and a permenant sad frown was left on her face.

"Something wrong?" Blaise asked

"I won't be going home for Christmas," she answered him "My mum's been asked to work the Christmas shift, there's a extra bonus involved and she can't say no" she sighed, "I cant really blame her for saying yes, the extra money will go towards keeping me in school"

Daphane glanced up at her friend "So she'll be working the majority of the holidays?" she asked

Charlie nodded "Ah well," she responded, bouncing back to her 'happy-go-lucky' charm "I'll just owl her my presents, and she can owl me mine!" she skimmed the letter again "and Riley's"

"And Riley's?" Nikki asked

"Yeah, Riley's mother works the same shift as my mum, and she's been asked to take the Christmas shift too." the younger Slytherin explained "I guess me and Riley will be stuck at Hogwarts for Christmas." she shrugged "At least we'll have snow!" and jumping up from the couch she bounced towards the stairs "Night guys!" she shouted over her shoulder, taking the dormitory stairs two at a time, and disappearing into the first years dorms closing the door behind her.

Daphane, Millicent and Pansy groaned "Great, she's gonna be up half the night,"

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked

"Sugar crash!" Pansy answered simply, going back to her essay

And nothing more was said on the matter

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The Christmas holidays approached quicker than Charlie expected and soon she was helping her dorm-mates pack their belongings the night before they were to head off home. "Im sorry you have to stay here for Christmas," Daphne said, as Charlie folded some of her clothes and placed them neatly in the open trunk that was on the bed.

Charlie shrugged "Its all right," she smiled "Riley will be here, so will Harry and Ron" she explained "and besides, my mum is earning extra money; I can't fault her for taking the extra shift. We really need it"

"I dont know what I would do if I had your money troubles," Daphne responded

"Most people dont," Charlie explained "The rich kids who live on the otherside of the park, from me, their like you. Well, not exactly like you! But they have the money; and they take it for granted. They dont know what its like to live like me and Riley do, that's why we take what we can. We dont expect anything, we know what we can have and what we cant; when we're lucky enough to get money we don't instantly think of what we can buy out of it, we put it away for a rainy day sort to speak. My mum and I we find ways to make money" she explained "During the summer I work odd jobs for neigbours and I do babysitting a few nights a week, you know, something to just help you"

Pansy looked up from her trunk "What about you're dad?" she asked "What does he do?"

"My dad died when I was a baby," Charlie answered

"Oh," Pansy looked strickened "Im sorry..."

Her friend waved her off "Its okay, you didnt know" she smiled "But it was slightly better when my dad was around, he worked as a doctor; and his employers paid him well. But that was a long time ago" she closed Daphne's trunk "There, all finished" she turned to Millicent and Pansy "Need help?"

"Nope," the girls answered, closing their trunks

After the three girls were sure they had everything, the four friends headed down to the Common room to find the boys already there. Charlie wandered over to the couch where Marcus was sitting playing a rather interesting game of Chess with Draco "Queen to E-3" the Captain said, with a smirk.

Charlie frowned as she watched his Queen slide towards Draco's piece, got off her throne and swung it, destroying Draco's rock "That's totally barbaric!" she cried

"That's Wizards Chess," Marcus told her "Come here...I'll teach you" and he pulled her towards him

"No thanks," Charlie shook her head "Chess is a game of strategy, I dont have a strategy...I usually just run head first into danger without a proper plan! Thats how I get in trouble so often"

Nikki appeared from the girls dormitories "As the Muggles say," she smiled approaching the group "You follow your head and not your heart"

"Exactly!" Charlie grinned, before returning her attention back to the Chess game. As much as she didnt want to learn how to play, she was interested in who would win

"Are you girls all packed?" Nikki asked the rest of Charlie's dorm-mates

"Yes," they answered

Just then Nathan glanced at the clock and gasped "We're gonna be late for dinner!" he stated "Come on!"

Ending the game, Marcus packed it away before following Nikki and Charlie out of the common room as the rest for the first years hurried up the stone steps of the Dungeons and into the Entrance Hall. During the dinner, the Slytherinn first years and two fifth year prefects, sat together as usual and talking about Christmas traditions, passing stories on their favourite christmases at home. Draco had just explained about what Christmas was like at his home and now it was Charlie's turn to give the traditional Christmas presentation in the Muggle world.

"My favourite Christmas," Charlie was saying, as she ate her dinner "Has to be when I was 4-years-old, it was month before my dad died; we were out shopping late on Christmas eve, we still had to get the tree. So they had taken me to pick one, I always enjoyed shopping for Christmas trees; it'd always be a smaller one, nothing fancy, because we really couldnt afford it. But it was perfect. Once we'd got it home, we decorated it with ornaments, tinsel and lights. Then my dad would put me on his shoulders and let me put the star on the top," she smiled blissfully as the memory flooded her minds eye "Then we'd place the presents under the tree, and settle down to watch Christmas movies together"

Her friends exchanged looks as Charlie continued her tale, so far it sounded like the perfect holiday

"Around 11:00pm on Christmas Eve," Charlie continued "My dad would carry me up to bed, I'd hang my stocking for Santa at the end of it, my mum would come up and tuck me in and then read me a Christmas story before I fell asleep" she smiled "I can remember on Christmas morning, waking up early, to find my stocking full of presents. I can remember running straight into my parents room and jumping on their bed, shouting for them to wake up! I remember my dad that year, he practically tackled me as he got up, before chasing me out of the room and down the stairs -" she poked her food with her fork, as she remembered her father "I can still hear his voice now as I opened my presents." she shook her head "My mum would make then make the most amazing breakfast, after which they would dress me up and take me to visit Riley, and we'd do it all over again"

Once Charlie had finished speaking, Nikki smiled "Sounds perfect"

"It is," Charlie answered "I mean, I still do all that stuff with my mum, watch movies, read stories. I even still go to bed earlier and jump on her bed in the early hours of the morning" she grinned

"Im sure you do," Nikki chuckled "It is Christmas after all"

Just at that moment Professor Snape swept over them "Miss Hunter," he addressed Charlie "Since you are staying for the Christmas holidays, I have cleared it with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore; as they have both agreed to allow you to stay in the Gryffindor dorms over the holidays. It would seem only Miss Granger is going home, the Weasleys have changed their plans and will be staying with you, Miss Spirit and Mr. Potter"

"Sweet!" Charlie grinned "Thank you, sir!"

"You're very welcome," Snape answered "Just be sure that your homework is completed, as I know you will most likely forget while hanging out with them"

Charlie gaped "Im insulted that you would imply such a thing"

Snape glared at her, as her friends masked their giggles and snickers from all around her "Happy Christmas, Miss Hunter" he stated and swept away

"Happy Christmas, Professor Snape!" she called cheerfully after him; before bursting into laughter as she turned back to her friends.

"I dont know how he puts up with you," Millicent pointed out, as her laughter turned into giggles

Draco shook his head "I dont know how any of us put up with her," he responded

"Professor Snape knows what I am like," Charlie explained "He has after all watched me grow up!" her friends looked confused "We're both from Spinner's End! We live on the same street, directly opposite one another actually"

"Oh," the others nodded in understandment, before going back to their Dinner.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next morning Charlie stood in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and trainers as she wrapped her Slytherin scarf around her neck and her mittens on her hands. She was standing in the doorway of Hogwarts bidding goodbye to her friends who were going home for the Holidays. "Behave," Nikki warned "I don't wanna come back and find out you've been giving another round of detentions"

"Yes mum," Charlie teased, laughing as Nikki poked her in the side "I promise I will behave. Have a fab Christmas"

Nikki smiled and leant down to hug the first year "You too, scare some Weasleys for me, okay?"

"Promise!" Charlie nodded as the older teen pulled away "What? No hug?" she added turning to Marcus

The older boy levelled her with a stare "I don't hug," he answered

"Not even me?"

"No one," he replied

Charlie pouted "Aw please," she pleaded "I wont tell anyone"

Marcus shook his head, standing his ground. However, he made the fatal mistake of looking at Charlie who was giving him her best puppy dog pout, eventually he sighed "Fine! But you tell anyone and I will kill you,"

"Cross my heart," Charlie answered, as she hugged him, before he pulled away. "I'll see you after the holidays"

"Bye," Nikki smiled leading the way down the drive "Wait for it..." she mumured

Marcus frowned "Wait for what?"

"I HAD A HUG OF MARCUS FLINT!" Charlie's voice rippled across the courtyard, from the doors. Marcus groaned and threw her a glare as Nikki laughed, turned to wave to the first year, before entering the carriage that would take her to Hogsmeade and the Hogwarts express.

"I'll kill her," Marcus grumbled, following his friend into the carriage, to find a few of the Slytherin Quidditch team already waiting "Shut up!" he told them, slamming the door as they each grinned at him.

Meanwhile, Charlie chuckled to herself and turned away from doors as she watched the carriage disappear through the gates and she made her way up several staircases until she came across the Fat Lady "Fairy Lights" she gave the password, as the woman in the portrait nodded and swung open to allow her entry. She found Ron, Harry and Riley sitting in front of the fire playing Wizards Chess, they looked upon her arrival.

"Hey Charlie," Riley smiled, waving her over "Come see this!"

"Its Wizards Chess," the Slytherin answered "Marcus and Draco were playing it yesterday before Dinner. Its totally barabaric! Marcus wanted to teach me, but I wouldnt let him"

Riley smiled

"Have you seen the task Hermione has set us for the Holidays?" Ron asked, looking up from the game "She wants us to find information on Nicholas Flamel"

"But its CHRISTMAS!" Charlie yelled, "The only work im gonna be doing is my homework, then im spending it having fun!" an idea struck her "Lets go play in the snow!" she suggested, nudging Riley

Her friend waved her off "Maybe later," she smiled "Lets get this sorted up here first. Shall?"

"Whats there to do?"

"Sort out your sleeping arrangements for starters," Riley pointed out

Charlie frowned "I thought I was sleeping in Hermione's bed?"

"You are," Riley nodded "Where's your stuff?"

"Oh," the Slytherin frowned, her stuff was still in her dorm room, in the Slytherin common room. Down in the Dungeons. "We'll get it after Dinner"

Riley nodded "Okay,"

"Can we go play in the snow now?"

"How about we finish our homework first?" Riley asked "Then we'll have all the time in the world for fun"

The Slytherin sighed "Fine!" she grumbled, knowing if she went out in the snow, her homework would never get done! And the two set to work, Charlie may not have had her sleeping clothes and stuff with her, but she had her homework. She often wondered how she always had this on her, when she rarely did any homework.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

That afternoon, Charlie and Riley laughed as they linked arms and walked ahead of Harry and Ron and down towards the Great Hall for Lunch. They were met by Hagrid in the Entrance Hall carrying a large Christmas tree.

"Oh," Charlie breathed

"Wow" Riley also breathed as she stared up at the tree and followed Hagrid into the hall; they waited for Hagrid to set the tree down on the ground, before he turned to them a huge smile on his face.

"Hello Girls," he greeted cheerfully "Looking forward to Christmas"

"Yes, Hagrid" The girls answered, before they became distracted by Professor Flitwick levitating boxes. They followed him, just as the boys appeared behind them.

"Can we help Professor?" Riley asked

"You want to help? Most students don't enjoy decorating the school" Professor Flitwick squeaked

"How come?" Charlie asked, as she dipped into the box and pulled out a long trail of tinsel, wrapping around her friends shoulders, "Its fun…we usually decorate all the time at home. It's a tradition we have always had"

"If you girls would like to help, then I see no trouble in it" Professor Flitwick said, smiling as the friends cried in delight and dived into the boxes. Near the doors, stood Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

"Such energetic pair aren't they?" Professor Dumbledore asked with an amused smile

"Yes, they are" Professor McGonagall answered "I do believe one of them is yours, Severus" she turned to the potions professor

"I do realize that, Minerva" Snape answered "And I have nothing to say about this expect that it is good that she does not act like this in school"

"I don't agree Severus," Dumbledore said "Charlie seems to be quite a ball of energy during school, or so the other teachers say."

"She must not be hyper in your class Severus" McGonagall said

"She would never be able to handle the punishment for being hyper in my class"

"I bet she could survive anything," Professor Dumbledore said "Those two can survive anything, as long as they are together"

"Then lets pray that they never get separated" Snape growled, before leaving the Great Hall. Even at Hogwarts people agreed that Riley and Charlie were never to be separated.

Professor McGonagall smiled and turned back to the two girls, who had wrapped the poor Charms Professor, and Harry and Ron who had come to help in Tinsel and garlands. "He is very attached to her, isn't he?" she asked Professor Dumbledore, without looking at him.

"I would believe so," the Headmaster answered

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that night Charlie moved a few of her things up into Gryffindor tower with the help of Riley, once back inside the Gryffindor common room the Slytherin set her eyes on their common room Tree "Please tell me that is not your tree?" she asked

"What's wrong with it?" Ron asked, glancing at the tree

The Slytherin frowned "Seriously?" she asked "It looks bare! You cant leave it like that, if you do, im moving back down to the Slytherin common room! You cant see our tree!"

"I know," Riley nodded "Both myself, anyone within the vicinity and the poor tree got covered when you decorated the Slytherin tree" she pointed out

Charlie grinned "I told them not to let me loose on the thing" she pointed out "but did they listen? Nooooo..." she glanced back at the Gryffindor tree "Where's the boxes?"

"There," Harry pointed at the boxes which were hidden under a table near the window, the Slytherin grabbed them and pulled them across the room towards the tree

"Come on Rils," she called to her friend, as Riley grinned and mimicked her actions. The Weasleys whom were left crowded around and watched the two first years decorate their tree with alot more garlands, tinsel, lights and oranments. When they were done, it looked much more chrismassy than it had. "There!" Charlie grinned jumping backwards to admire her work "Where's the Star?"

Fred scouted around and finally found the Star in one of the cupboards under the window "Right here!" he answered, holding it up

"Thanks," Charlie took the star from him and handed it to Riley "Wanna do it?"

Riley looked excited and looked up at the tree "I cant reach!" she frowned, before squeaking as she was lifted up from behind,

"Relax little Gem," George grinned, as he lifted her up high enough to put the star on top of the tree "There!"

"Perfect!" Riley chimed, as she was placed back on her feet "Thanks" she added to George who nodded in return

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that evening, after cleaning up the mess that had been created with the tinsel and the tree; the friends were settled around the fire, drinking hot chocolate with Marshmallows and chatting about Santa.

"Do you believe he is real, then?" Fred asked, as he glanced at Riley and Charlie who sat beside him

"Oh course!" Charlie exclaimed "I've always believed in Santa"

The twins grinned

"But how does he manage to get to every boy and girl in the whole world in ONE night!" Riley asked

"Time turners," Percy answered simply

Riley frowned "What?" she asked "What are Time Turners?"

"Exactly what they sound like," Percy answered "They turn back time"

"Where do you get them from?" Harry asked "I've never seen them in Diagon Alley, or anything"

Percy shook his head "That's because you can't just buy them from the shops," he answered "Their under restrictions in the Ministry of Magic. There has to be a special reason to acquire them. When using them, there are lot of rules to follow, because you are messing with time and space. If anything goes wrong, then you could unravel entire centuries"

Charlie and Riley exchanged looks, that did not sound fun

At around 11:00, the friends bid goodnight and turned into bed. Exhaustion gripping them at the edges of their minds. Darkness was rolling in fast, and as soon as their heads in the pillows, they were out cold.

Goodnight, had formed on the Charlie and Riley's lips, but neither had the strength or time to whisper the word as their eyes closed.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"WAKE UP! COME ON GUYS, WAKE UP!"

The girls were awoken by Ron screaming at the top of his lungs. They lay still for a moment staring at the canopy of four-poster beds that they lay in. It seemed just like another day, until realization sunk in, and the threw back the covers and flew out of bed. Reaching the balcony at the same time Harry did, they hung over the edge staring at Ron, who was standing in the middle of the common room staring at them. A huge smile on his face.

"Happy Christmas" Ron said

"Happy Christmas!" the three people up on the balcony chimed together

"What are you wearing?" Charlie asked. He was wearing what appeared to be a knitted maroon sweater.

"My mum made it," Ron answered, "Looks like she's made you lot some too"

"PRESENTS!" Charlie cried and she scrambled down the stairs into the common room, attacking the large pile of presents that were addressed to her, as Riley followed.

It took a moment before they realised that Harry weren't beside them.

"What's the matter Harry?" Riley asked turning to look at her friend

"I've got Presents?" he asked, in surprise

"Of course," Ron answered "Come on," he turned to the girls, who were already opening their gifts "Before the girls decide to open them for you"

"Hey!" the two girls chimed, each picking up a cushion from the couch and throwing them at the red head, who ducked

Harry appeared at the bottom of the staircase, and settled down on the floor beside Charlie, who passed him a present from his pile. She watched as he ripped open the paper and pulled out a scarlet sweater with a golden 'H' on the front.

Charlie also received one; it was Green with a black 'C' on the front. Riley, got one in the same colour as Harry and Ron's. Charlie smiled and slipped the sweater on over her pyjamas.

"Oh, it so warm" she said, hugging herself, and then reaching for another present "Oh, here you go Harry, this ones from me"

"Thank you," Harry said, pulling the girl into him for a hug, she squealed and released herself from him, before reaching for another present. She read the card and smiled.

"Thanks Ron," she said, starting to tear the paper of the present. Inside was a box full of Chocolate Frogs. She grinned up at her red-headed friend. As she heard Riley groan from beside her. "Yes! Thank you, Ron. Thank you so much!"

"A hyper Slytherin, that's all we need" Riley complained

"Thanks girls," Harry suddenly cried, and the girls turned to see he was staring at the book he had received from them _Quidditch Through the Ages._

At that moment the Weasley Twins and Percy appeared in the room, the twins carrying Percy's prefect badge high above their heads.

"Give it back!" Percy demanded angrily. Fred and George laughed and ran out the tower, Percy following on their heels.

"That was strange," Riley said, as she turned back to her friends

Charlie nodded in agreement and returned to her presents.

Once they had all opened all their presents, the Charlie was over-looking her pile.

Riley had received a new quill and ink set from her Hermione, two muggle novels from her mother and Serena. A book on advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts from Harry. Another two books from Charlie and Hermione. And assorted chocolates from Ron and Harry.

Charlie received her Muggle music from her mother, Muggle books from her Hermione and Carol Spirit. From Harry and Ron she received a basket of chocolates. From her Nikki she had a gorgeous necklace with the letter 'C' on it (something she had to remind herself to give back). And from Mrs Weasley, she received a hand-knitted jumper and a box of home-made fudge.

"Hey, Harry" Riley suddenly said "There's another one here for you"

She was on her stomach, half of her body under the tree; it seemed she was reaching for something in the very back of the tree. After about 5 minutes she withdrew and threw the package at her friend, who caught it easily.

"Well…" Charlie said, turning around on the floor to look at her friend "Open it! Silly!"

Harry looked at his friends; they were all watching him curiously and expectantly. Before he slowly proceeded to open his newest present. He ripped back the paper and something fluid and silvery slipped grey slithered onto the floor, where it lay in glittering folds. Ron gasped.

"What is it?" Harry asked

"Who sent you that?" Ron asked

"I don't know," Harry answered "There isn't a note on here…"

Charlie had reached for the cloak, it felt like water beneath her fingers. She run her hand across the material. It felt weird to hold. Just then her fingers brushed something rough, and she looked down to see a card was hidden with the material.

"No," she said "But there is one by here"

She held out the card for her friend to take. Harry did. And read it aloud.

"'_You're father left this in my possession before he died._

_Its time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you'"_

"Who sent it?" Riley asked

"There's no name" Harry answered "It just says use it well,"

"Creepy" the girls confirmed

"I'd give _anything_ for one of these," Ron said "_Anything!"_

"We get it Ron!" Charlie hissed "What's the matter Harry?"

The raven-headed boy was staring at the Cloak. He looked up at his name. But before he could say anything, Fred and George Weasley bounded back into the Common room; Harry grabbed the cloak from Charlie's hands and quickly hid it from sight.

"Merry Christmas," the Weasley twins chorused together.

"Hey look!" Fred cried "Harry and the girls got Weasley jumpers too!"

"Their's are better than ours," George said "Mum obviously makes them better if your _not_ family"

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked "Your's look amazing!"

Fred and George were both wearing blue jumpers, each other a bright yellow letter on them. George's was 'G' and the Fred's was 'F'. It was one way of telling them apart.

"Why aren't you wearing yours Ron?" Fred demanded "Come on! Get it on! They're lovely and warm!"

Ron frowned "I hate maroon" he mumbled half-heartedly as he pulled it over his head

"You aint got a letter on yours. I suspect she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid - we know our names are Gred and Feorge" George said

Charlie and Riley giggled quietly behind their hands at the twins, as Percy re-entered the common room, carrying his Perfect badge and a lumpy jumper over his shoulder.

"What's all this noise?" he asked

Fred seized the jumper.

"'P' for Prefect!" he cried "Get it on Percy! Come on. We're all wearing ours, even Harry and the girls got them!"

"I - don't - want -" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the jumper over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

"And you're not sitting with the Prefects today, either" said George "Christmas is time for family"

And they frog-marched Percy back out of the common room, his arms pinned to his sides by his jumper.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

That night after everybody had gone to bed, Charlie lay sleeping soundly to her new music. When suddenly she was awoken by her bed covers being removed from on top of her.

"Whoever has stolen my bedcovers better give them back!" Charlie hissed sleepily. Not moving from her position

"Wake up, Charlie!" Harry cried

Charlie turned onto her side and opened her bleary eyes "What the hell, Harry?" she questioned "Give me my bedcovers back, before I hex you!"

"Would you really hex me?" Harry asked "Im you're friend"

"When it comes to sleep time," Charlie said "I'll hex anyone" she reached for her bed clothes and pulled them back over her body.

"Charlie," Harry whined pulling the bedclothes back again "There's something I need to show you. The others are already in the common room"

Charlie moaned and pulled on her shoes, before grumbling all the way down into the common room. Where the others sat waiting for her. A few minutes later the four students where covered completely under the Invisibility Cloak and had left he tower. On the way through the school, Harry was explaining what was happening.

"So, I went to the Restricted Section" Harry was saying "To find out about Flamel. But I was almost caught by Filch, because the book I opened screamed"

"Excuse me?" Riley asked "Did you say screamed?"

"Yes" Harry answered "Anyway, I ducked out of the Library, before he could catch me and hurried down another corridor, I saw Snape and Quirrell. Snape had pinned Quirrell against the wall, telling him he knew what he was doing and that Quirrell wouldn't want him as an enemy"

"Right," Charlie said, linking her arm through Harry's as they walked "But why have you dragged us out of bed?"

"Im getting to that," Harry said "I slipped into this room, to avoid the professors" he reached out from under the cloak and pulled open a door the door that was in front of them. Once inside, they all slipped out from under the cloak, and Harry led them to a large mirror that was propped up on one end of the room. "In this mirror, I saw my parents! See? Ron, step over here"

Ron stepped up in front of the mirror.

"What am I looking for?" Ron asked

"My parents," Harry answered "See them? Right there - that's my -"

"I can only see us," the red head answered

"Look in it properly, go on, and stand where I am"

Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror.

The girls could see Ron, staring transfixed at the glass.

"Ron?" Riley questioned

"Look at me!" the red head cried

"Can you see all your family around you?" Harry asked

"What? Oh no - Im alone - but im different - I look older - and Im Head Boy!" Ron rambled

"Like that will happen," Riley mumbled, Charlie pushed her as Ron glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, trying to see what Ron was seeing, but only seeing his reflection beside his friends.

"I am - I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to - and Im holding the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup - and bloody hell, im Quidditch Captain too!"

"Let the girls take a look," Harry said

"Yeah, hang on" Ron said, staring once more at his reflection.

Riley sighed, and moved up to his side, before jostling him away "Shift, Ronald!" she said, turning back to her reflection. She gasped once she had done so. "Daddy? Mum? Rebecca?"

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she gazed up at her family. They were exactly as they remembered them. before she became a witch.

"Who do you see?" Harry asked

Riley didnt answer, and Harry turned to Charlie "Her family," the Slytherin answered "Her parents broke up the day we found out we were witches. Her dad left and took her little sister with him"

"Oh," Harry nodded

Charlie touched her friends shoulder "Can I see?" she asked

Riley nodded smiled at her family and stepped aside, Charlie took her place and stared at her reflection and seconds later tears welled in her eyes as her father appeared behind her. The older man wrapped his arms around her from behind and Charlie reached up to touch him, only to realize that her father was only there in the mirror.

"What do you see?" Ron asked

"Its my dad," Charlie answered, reaching out to touch the mirror; her reflection did the same "But he looks...different...younger..."

"How do you know its you're Dad?" Harry asked

"I just do" Charlie answered

"Hey," Ron said suddenly "Do you think this mirror tells the future?"

Harry shook his head sadly "How can it?" he asked "Both my parents and Charlie's dad are dead!"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

For many nights after the discovery of the mirror, Charlie and Harry returned to the same spot in front of the mirror, just to stare at their parents reflections. They never noticed Professor Dumbledore sitting in the corner of the room watching them. Well, they never noticed him until tonight.

"Back again you two," the old man said

The two first years scrambled to their feet, they turned around to see that professor Dumbledore were sitting on top of one of the old desks in the room.

"Yes professor," Charlie murmured

The old headmaster nodded, before walking towards them slowly "So, you, like many before you, have found the delight that the Mirror of Erised brings, Here's a clue – The Happiest man in the world, would look into the mirror and see only himself"

The two first years exchanged looks, before Harry spoke

"So it shows us what we want," he said "Whatever we want?"

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore started "And no…"

Charlie frowned, what did he mean?

"It shows us only the deepest desires of our heart. Sometimes we don't even know we desire these things until we look into this mirror. Many have gone mad. Wasted away. That is why it is being moved to a new home tomorrow. And I must ask you both, not to go looking for it again"

"But Professor," both Harry and Charlie cried

"I'm sorry, I'm aware that you both miss your parents, but dwelling on things will not help bring back what you have lost. One must not dwell on things and forget to live. You must promise me, that you will not go looking for the mirror again"

The two students sighed sadly

"We promise," they murmured together

"Good," Dumbledore said "Now, off to bed, both of you"

Harry and Charlie started towards the door. Harry left first, and Charlie made to follow, but as she pulled the door closed behind her, she caught wind of a light whisper from Dumbledore.

"My dear sister, how lovely it is to see you again,"

Charlie stopped and turned to look back into the room, but the Headmaster had gone. Disappeared. She frowned, shook her head and closed the door, running to catch up with Harry. The two headed back to bed when they reached the common room, not speaking a word to one another.

And soon, the Christmas Holidays were over, and the students that had gone home for Christmas, where returning. The Slytherins and Hermione amongst them.

* * *

**A/N: Funny. I wrote this chapter days away from Christmas. :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews...greatly appreciated**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 19/12/2010 at 03:33am_


	9. Fun and Detention

_Harry Potter_

_Something Wicked This Way Comes_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Charlie Hunter and Riley Spirit thought they were ordinary girl's, but when they each recieve a letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their lives change completely. What adventures lie ahead for these Muggleborn Witches?_

**Author's Note: **_Don't really know what to write here. Except thanks to _**DJScales**_ for his review last chapter. Greatly Appreciated._

* * *

**Fun and Detention**

* * *

After Dumbledore had convinced Harry and Charlie not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again, the two spent the rest of the Christmas hoidays with their friends playing Wizard Chess, or having Snowball fights in the Courtyard, Charlie and Riley even went ice-skating on the Black Lake which had frozen over with the drop in temprature (they tried to teach Ron and Harry, but failed miserably) the search for information on Nicholas Flamel was long forgotten due to the fun that they were having. "Riley behind you!" Charlie shouted one afternoon as she ducked behind the fort she and her friends had built, they were engaged in another snow ball fight with the Weasley twins, Harry and Ron in the courtyard.

Riley spun around only to be hit in the stomach and chest with two snowballs that came from Fred and George's direction, "Ouch!" she exclaimed, before being pulled down by Charlie and hiding behind the fort "What do we do?" she asked

"Divide an conquer!" the Slytherin grinned "You take left flank, I'll take right. Ready?"

Glancing at the pile of snowballs they had already created Riley nodded "Ready!"

"One"

"Two"

"THREE!" the Slytherin shouted, and both she and her best friend jumped to their feet and started throwing snowball after snowball at the 'enemy', Harry and Ron were unfortunate and got pummelled so much that they were knocked backwards into the snow. Fred and George, however had ducked behind their fort in attempts of waiting out the two muggleborns. "DOWN!" Charlie shouted, pulling Riley behind their fort once more

Riley grinned "Two down..." she counted "...two to go!"

The Slytherin nodded "We cant get them if they stay behind their fort, we'll have to go out into the open"

"But then they got cover," Riley pointed out "and we're sitting ducks"

Charlie frowned, that was true "We need someone on the inside"

"But who?"

Glancing over the top of their fort Charlie caught Harry's eye, maybe he would help them? It was worth a shot. She motioned to the twins and mouthed 'keep them occupied' hoping her raven-haired friend would get the message. He did.

Harry blinked and nodded, before scrambling down into the fort with Ron and the Weasley twins.

Charlie grinned "Let the games begin," she murmured to Riley; and the two grabbed a armful of Snowballs from their already made stash, and silently as they could crept along to the snow between the two forts. As they drew closer they could hear the four hiding going over a basic plan, unknown to them a plan had been put in motion.

"GET THEM!" Ron shouted, jumping up and throwing snowballs at the two girls who screamed and dropped their ammunition in surprise. Fred, George and Harry laughed as they popped up and began their own assult on the two girls.

Riley and Charlie ducked down and grabbed their own snow, rolling it into a ball and throwing it back as best as they could. Soon the six of them were lying in the snow, beaten, the snowball fight over. The Slytherin of the group turned on her side and glared at Harry "You traitor!" she teased "You sold us out!"

Harry shrugged "It was either that," he started to explain "or be chased by these two -" he pointed at the twins "and I'd rather be pummelled with Snowballs than pranks"

Fred and George grinned "Smart boy," they nodded

"Fair enough," Charlie nodded. Harry made a very good point. She then slumped backwards into the snow and moved her arms and legs up and down "Snow Angels!" she chuckled, holding her arms out to anyone who could pull her up without ruining the design. Fred and George complied, practically lifting her up and then staring down at the angel.

"Wait a minute," Ron grinned, rounding to the head of the angel and adding two devil horns, he then added a devils tail and stood "Finished!"

The Slytherin laughed "Nice one Ron!" she approved

"You like it?" Harry asked

Charlie nodded "Why wouldnt I?"

"She's a weird one," Riley informed the others "You'll get used to her"

"Hey!" The Slytherin protested, taking offence at being called weird

After their snowball fight and angel creations the group of six trudged back into the castle in hopes of finding some warmer clothes and hot drinks.

At night, Charlie tossed and turned in her bed up in Gryffindor tower, after certain events within the castle nightmares had sparked within her mind, she found herself standing in a brightly lit chamber with Harry, and a voice floating around them which sent shivers through her whole body whenever she heard it

"You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad!" Ron had said, when Charlie confessed about her dreams, only to be surprised when Harry confessed that he had been having nightmares about his family again.

The day before term started up again, the Slytherins and Hermione returned, both of which were horrified to learn that Charlie and Harry had been roaming the school grounds after hours; Nikki was livid when Charlie had told her about her adventures and was even more concerned when she learned about the mirror and what it had brough the first year. "Charlie," the prefect had started, when she heard the news "Promise me you wont go looking for that mirror"

"I already promised Professor Dumbledore," Charlie answered "I know my dad is dead, and no magic can bring him back. But I was happy to see him. Although he did look different"

Nikki would frown when she listened to Charlie's reasoning, she didnt know what she would do if her father or mother was taken away from her at a young age. But as long as Charlie was careful and safe then she really did not care about anything else.

Hermione on the other hand was downtrodden to learn that they hadnt found out who Nicholas Flamel was.

"Come on Hermione," Riley had said, "I love reading as much as the next bookworm, but Christmas is a time for spending it with those we love, not studying in the library. You can't be mad at us for having a little fun and spending time away from the qualities of school"

Charlie had almost choked when she heard this.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Term started the next day, and they had almost given up hope on finding any information on Nicolas Flamel, they had gone through nearly every book in the castle library, but Harry was certain he had read the name somewhere before, even though they had searched the books, for ten minutes between classes, Hermione had them searching the books of the library, until Charlie had taken Riley and ditched them after class and disappeared with her Slytherin friends.

"At least they can escape," Ron whispered to Harry, as they watched Charlie and Riley disappear down the hallway, with Pansy, Daphne and Millicent

"Yeah," Harry answered as he followed Hermione through the door into the library

Harry had even less time to search with his friends, because Quidditch practice had started again. Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits. He hadnt forgotten his little deal with Charlie, and wanted to prove that he was nothing like Marcus Flint of Slytherin.

Their classes were also keeping them from searching for information at times, because the homework had started to pile up. Their Defence Against the Dark Class, was just as boring as it had been before Christmas, and some people where known to just mess around during the hour. Charlie on the other hand had taken the time to mess around with their poor professor.

Glancing over the top of their desk at Quirrell who had his back turned to the students, he was writing something on the board. Charlie made sure that her aim was in the correct direction and at the correct angle. Quirrell was about to move, she knew that, he had been doing it for the past 10 minutes or so. He was copying from a book on the desk beside him, she nodded to Riley who was sat on the end of the desk, and waited and watched as the girl, reached around the edge of the desk and pulled on the hem of Harry's robe. The boy turned to look at her, giving her a look that clearly read 'what?'

"Move!" Charlie mouthed to him. Harry rolled his eyes and bent to the side, pretending to rummage in his bag for something. That way Charlie had a clear shot at her target.

Picking up her wand from the table, she waved it slowly through the air, all the while muttering a spell she had found in one of the library books in the restricted section of the library. The book had indicated that the spell would eat away at any fabric it came in contact with. Pointing her wand at Quirrell when she had completed the spell.

There was a gasp, as another student caught sight of Charlie performing the spell, Quirrell spun around to face his class, and unfortunately for Charlie, blocked her spell. She hadn't been fast enough to lower her wand, and his eyes were trained directly upon her. She froze, her arm falling silently to her side.

"Class dismissed!" he said "Hunter! I would like to talk to you later!" he then disappeared up the stairs that lead to the DADA office. He slammed the door behind him, but no one seemed to take any notice as they were moving towards the door.

"What were you thinking?" Hermione cried

Charlie rolled her eyes as she knew perfectly well why Hermione was upset with her. She had just managed to get them out of class early, but the brunette was peeved because she was missing quality class time.

"What?" Charlie asked "Riley was sitting right next to me…she should have tried to stop me"

"Yes," Hermione said "But she was too busy helping you!"

Riley shrugged, before letting it slip as Hermione turned on them.

"What were you trying to do?" Ron asked curiously

"Trying to get under his turban," Charlie answered casually "It bugs me…" she added as her friends gave her a strange look "It's half Harry's fault too!" she informed her friend

"Me?" Harry asked "What did I do?"

"You moved…" Charlie said "You shouldn't have, and then I wouldn't have been able to complete the spell!"

"But why his turban?" Ron asked "Why not his butt? Maybe he wears pink and purple polka dot underwear or something"

Charlie grimaced at her friend "Im a Slytherin, Ron…not a pervert!"

"Urgh that was not an image I wanted in my head…" Riley groaned "Thanks a lot Ron"

"Besides, the hex I was using eats through fabric…" Charlie explained "It would have eaten straight through his underwear, and then where would I be?"

"Hello?" Riley said "Can we quit it with all this talk? Im gonna have nightmares!"

"But why his turban?" Ron asked again, Charlie rolled her eyes "Just humiliation? Just to be a naughty Slytherin? Why? Did you have a reason to do that?"

"Since when do you care?" Riley asked him

Ron shrugged and turned back to Charlie

"I don't know!" she cried "His turban bugs me…and he's hiding something. I just know it!"

"It's for religious purposes!" Hermione said

"Its not," Charlie argued "He is hiding something under his turban and I want to know what it is"

"Why would he be hiding anything under his turban?" Hermione asked

"Why did he jinx Harry's broom, that day at the Quidditch Match?" Charlie asked "And then on Halloween, I think he was the one to let the troll in, as a diversion, to get past Fluffy, but Snape caught him. That's why!"

Hermione exchanged looks with her friends before laughing. Charlie glared at each of them, even Riley was giggling.

"You're kidding?" Riley asked, through laughter. "You're not kidding," she added, turning to look at her friend her laughter subsiding

"No, Im not!" The Slytherin hissed

"Okay, look" Riley said "Charlie, I know you think that Snape is innocent…he's your Head of house. But I think its clouding you're judgement. Quirrell didn't do this…he is a stuttering coward…he wouldn't do anything to hurt a student. Let alone Harry"

"But Snape would?" Charlie countered "Is that what you're saying?"

"Maybe," Riley muttered "But there is a first time for everything…come on…"

She walked off after Harry, Ron and Hermione. Charlie sighed and shook her head; she was going to prove that it had been Quirrell that had tried to hurt Harry not Snape. She just didn't know how.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that afternoon, Charlie found her friends sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, during study session. She had just sat down beside Riley, when Marcus came striding towards her, slamming his hands on the table beside her, causing the Gryffindors to jump in surprise

"Hunter!" he hissed

Charlie frowned and looked up at him

"What?" she asked

"Professor Snape wants to see you in his office," Marcus sneered "Been getting into trouble, have we?"

"Maybe," Charlie answered, gathering her books and pushing them back into her bag, before she swung her bag back up onto her shoulder and turning to her friends "See you guys later" and she left.

"What did she say after we left?" Ron asked

"She didn't say anything, you heard her reason behind shooting that hex at Quirrell" Riley answered

"But it's ridiculous" Harry said "Snape hates me…"

"We know" Riley said "Just let Charlie think what she wants, yeah. She has never had clouded judgement before, but I'd hate to get on her bad side. There must be a reason as to why she thinks Snape is innocent. She maybe over-reacting, he is her head of house after all."

"Does she have the tendancy to over-react?" Hermione asked

Riley nodded. "She is a Slytherin anyway. Slytherin's stick together remember?"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"What did you do this time?" Marcus asked, as he walked Charlie to Professor Snape's office "I thought Nikki told you to behave?"

Charlie shrugged "She did," she answered "and Snape probably wants to talk to me about what I did in DA!"

Marcus was about as her what she had done, when they reached the Potions master office. Charlie bid him 'goodbye' and entered as Marcus returned to the Common room.

Once inside the room Charlie closed the door behind her, and made her way to the front of the room, before standing quietly behind Snape's desk, clutching her messenger bag strap. She had never been in trouble with her head of house before, granted she annoyed the hell out of him, but she did that to everyone. Snape was sitting at his desk grading papers, except for telling her to come in; he hadn't even acknowledged her yet.

"How can these dunderheads not know the properties of Aconitum?" he muttered to himself, although she heard him perfectly clear. He finished his marking, and finally looked up at her "Have a seat," he instructed, and she sat down placing her bag at her feet. Snape put down the quill he had been using and the pushed the red correcting ink to the side. He folded his arms in front of him and stared at her intently for a few moments. She met his gaze, and they stayed like that for a few moments before he spoke. "Quirrell informed me about you behaviour in his class today" he said "Care to explain?"

Charlie sighed, she had already explained once today why she did what she did "The turban bugs me…" she merely answered

Snape raised an eyebrow at her once more.

"Its part of a list of reasons," she said

"Care to explain the rest?"

With a small smirk, Charlie leaned forward in her seat "I don't think I have to explain myself to you, Professor Snape" she said "You and I both know that Quirrell is hiding something. He's not only hiding something but he's after whatever is being guarded on the third floor. Underneath Fluffy"

"How do you know about Fluffy?"

"I think the more appropriate question would be 'How_ long _have I known about Fluffy'" Charlie responded

"Cheeky girl, aren't you?"

"Well obviously," Charlie answered in a matter-of-fact tone

He ignored her.

"Be as it may," he started "You're behaviour in class is unacceptable. I expected more from you! Slytherin's must lead by example and clearly you must work on your example making"

Charlie nodded "What is my punishment?" she asked

"Quirrell has informed me that you will have detention with him as soon as he is free. He has handed out a number of detentions to others, and cannot fit you in right now"

"Im on a waiting list?" she screeched "How insulting"

"Yes it is," Snape said with a smirk "Anyway, I will be taking care of you're punishment for right now until he can find room for you in his detention schedule. I expect it be sometime around…the end of you're exams"

Charlie raised her eyebrow curiously "How many detentions did he hand out?"

"You and I both know that he is two scared to hand out to many detentions," Snape informed her, Charlie frowned. What did he mean – Oh! She smirked.

"So he might have something else in mind for me?" she asked. Snape nodded.

"Just watch you're step in his class, understood?"

"Oh come on!" she whined

"Perhaps his troubled mind will forget the whole turban incident. In the mean time I am disappointed in your example you have sworn your housemates and even the Gryffindors in the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. You know better than to do what you did, and yet you still did it!"

"I didn't meant to," Charlie grumbled

"As it is" Snape growled "I want a five foot essay on my desk tomorrow morning in you're double potions lesson, on, _What is a potion? What's the difference between a potion, a draught, and draft?_ Understand?"

"Yes, sir" Charlie answered

"Good. Now…of with you"

Charlie stood, swung her bag up onto her shoulders and left the office.

Snape watched her leave, before shaking his head in disbelief. Before he returned to his marking.

_She is so much like her mother_ he thought _but yet so much like her father_

* * *

**A/N: Another filler. The fun is yet to come. Keep reading to find out more.**

**Reviews (Greatly Appreciated)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 19/12/2010 at 18:22pm_


	10. Nicholas Flamel and Norbert

_Harry Potter_

_Something Wicked This Way Comes_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Charlie Hunter and Riley Spirit thought they were ordinary girl's, but when they each recieve a letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their lives change completely. What adventures lie ahead for these Muggleborn Witches?_

**Author's Note: **_Thanks again to _**DJScales**_ who continues to review without fail._

* * *

**Nicholas Flamel and Norbert**

* * *

_**What is a potion?**_

_A potion is often a liquid substance that can either be drunk or applied to the skin to receive the desired effect. There are many different kinds of potions that call for different ingredients. Such as the Draught of the Living Dead requires Aconite, while the Polyjuice potion requires leeches. Two very different ingredients, though when mixed in with other ingredients, it can become a powerful tool or destruction or well-being._

_**What is the different between a Potion, Draught and Draft?**_

_**Potion: **__A __**potion**__ is often a substance that is drunk and has instantaneous results. These results last for a short while, from an hour to a few days, depending on the strength of the potion._

_**Draught: **__A __**draft **__is also, usually, a liquid substance that is drunk. However, the results are usually not instantaneous, and the effects last much longer than those of potions. For example a draughts effects can last for a few days to a month._

_**Draft:**__ A __**draft**__ is sometimes called a solution. The solution is usually something applied to the skin to achieve the desired effect. The results occur instantaneously, and last for a few minutes._

_While you __**should**__ be able to recognize the differences between all three, most wizards and witches don't bother and refer to potions, draughts and drafts as being the same thing. So if you call a potion a draft it wont matter to much._

Charlie read over her detention essay, before handing it in to Professor Snape and returning to her seat beside Riley

"What was that?" Hermione asked

"An essay, on the differences of Potions, Draughts and Drafts" Charlie answered

The Gryffindor looked strained "When did we have that?"

Although she enjoyed watching her friend suffer, Charlie took pitty "We didn't…it was an essay I had to write, because im on a waiting list with Professor Quirrell"

"So Snape punished you instead?" Ron asked

Charlie nodded

"That's unfair!"

The Slytherin didn't get a chance to answer, as Professor Snape's voice barked through the air.

"SILENCE!" he shouted "Today we will be brewing a simple Calming Draught. Hopefully none of you will explode you're cauldron. None of the ingredients we are using can explode, but knowing how stupid some of you are –" he shot a sneer at Brandon " –I wont be surprised if a cauldron does explode. Instructions are on the board. Begin…NOW!"

The whole class got up quickly and gathered their ingredients that they would need and got to work.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Ron pushed his Chocolate frog card of Dumbledore towards Charlie "Trade you Dumbledore," he started "For Slytherin"

"No," Charlie answered, without looking up from her Charms essay

"Come on Charlie!" Ron exclaimed "Please?

The Slytherin shook her head "No" she repeated, adding another line to her essay "And just 'cause your gonna ask again," she looked up at the red head "No!"

Ron sighed and dropped his head into his arms in defeat, he had been trying to get Charlie to trade her Slytherin Chocolate frog card for over an hour now, and still he was nowhere near obtaining it as she was to finishing her essay without help.

"Riley, do you understand this question?" the Slytherin asked her friend

Riley looked up from her own essay and glanced at the question her friend was stuck on "Yeah, its on page..." she glanced back at her own essay "983, of your text book"

"Thanks," the Slytherin nodded. She was trying to be a good student and do her own homework, instead of leaving it to the last minute and copying off Hermione and Riley like she usually did. But it was proving difficult because she was so used to copying, doing it herself was stressing her out, and it didnt help when Ron kept distracting her.

"Charlie..." the red head started again

The Slytherin sighed, and Ron thought he had cracked her "Interrupt me again," Charlie spoke "and im moving over to the Slytherin table!" she told her friend, knowing full well it would be the only way to avoid the pleading Weasley.

"I've found him!" Riley cried in delight, she had reached for Ron's card to read the back and couldnt believe her luck as she came across the name they had been looking for, for months.

Harry turned to her "Who?"

"Flamel!"

Ron and Charlie broke their staring contest and crowded around Riley who read off the passage on the back of the card "He's an alchemist!" she stated "Famous for the Philosopher's Stone"

Hermione gasped, grabbed her things and fled the hall

"HERMIONE!" the others shouted after her, "Wait!"

Grabbing their things the three Gryffindors and Slytherin run off after their friend; abandoning their homework and whatever else they needed to do.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Up in the library, the four friends sat at a long table and waited for Hermione to reappear from amongst the bookshelves. She had been gone for no more than five minutes, before she reappeared, carrying a large book that was at least two feet in length, and about two hundred odd pages long.

"I've been having us look in the wrong section," she told them "How could I have been so stupid!"

Riley glanced at the title of the book "Hey, I took this out a few weeks ago for some light reading," she cried

"You call this light?" Ron questioned, before shutting up at the glares he received from Hermione and Riley

Hermione flipped through the pages of the book, before stopping on one. She trailed her finger down the page until she found what she was looking for.

"Nicholas Flamel is the only known creator of the Philosopher's stone" she read "It's a rare stone. It is said to be the doorway to immortality"

"Immortality?" Ron asked

"It means you'll never die," Charlie explained

"I know what it means!"

"Shh!" the girls and Hermione hissed, glancing across towards the librarian Madam Pince, who hadn't looked their way.

"The philosopher's stone is a legendary substance, allegedly capable of turning in inexpensive metals in pure gold. It was sometimes believed to be an elixir of life, useful for rejuvenation and possibly for achieving immortality. For a long time, it was the most sought-after goal in Western alchemy. In the view of spiritual alchemy, making the philosopher's stone would bring enlightenment upon the maker and conclude the Great Work. It is also known by several other names, such as 'materia prima' currently the only stone in existence is owned by Mr Nicolas Flamel, the noted Alchemist. Who is currently celebrating his six hundredth and sixty-fifth birthday!"

"Nice," Charlie muttered

"That's what Fluffy is guarding!" Hermione said to them "That's what Snape wants"

"Quirrell wants"

"Whatever," Hermione shook her head "But who should we tell?"

They sat in silence for a moment before looking at one another and speaking at the same time.

"Hagrid!"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

That night, the children snuck out from their common rooms, and met each other in the Entrance hall. There they slipped under Harry's cloak and made their way down to the hut where Hagrid lived. Charlie knocked on the door, and Hagrid answered, looking slight confused.

"Who's there?" he asked

Harry removed the cloak and Hagrid jumped in surprise

"What are you lot doing down here?" he asked gruffly "Go on! Im busy right now!"

As he went to close the door the six friends spoke at once "We know about the Philosopher's Stone!"

Hagrid reopened the door and stared at them for a moment "Oh," he sighed in defeat and allowed them entry.

The friends crowded into the hut, and took seats. Charlie, Hermione and Riley occupied the enourmous arm chair. Leaving, Harry and Ron on the bench against the wall.

"What do you want to know?" Hagrid asked

"We think Snape is trying to steal the stone" Harry answered, recieveing a glare from Charlie

"That's impossible!" Hagrid cried "Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone!"

The Slytherin grinned in triumph.

"One of the teachers?" Hermione asked

"I shouldn't have said that," Hagrid muttered

"Of course!" Riley cried "There are other thing's protecting the stone aren't there? Spells and enchantments? This would require other professors' knowledge"

"Exactly!" Hagrid answered "Well seeing as you've figured out who is guarding the stone. I think its best you all left"

"Oh why Hagrid?" Charlie asked innocently "You surely aren't hiding something are you?"

At that moment there was a popping sound from the cauldron hanging over the fire. Hagrid turned and grabbed some mitts and reached into the cauldron, drawing out a large oval object that was back with some blue swirls on the outside. He set it down on the table and the friends gathered around.

"I know what that is," Ron cried "That's a Norwegian Ridgeback egg – But Hagrid…where ever did you get it?"

"I won it," Hagrid said proudly "Off a stranger I met down the pub…seemed somewhat pleased to be rid of it, as a matter o' fact"

The egg began to make a cracking and scratching sounds and the friends began to inch away from it, before it suddenly exploded. A tiny baby dragon stared up at the as it stretched its wings and made a soft cry.

"Oh," Riley and Charlie cried "So cute"

And they reached forward to stroke the baby on the back which it seemed to like very much. Then the dragon turned to Hagrid and gave another cry.

"Oh, he knows his mummy" he said, stroking the dragon under the chin "'ello Norbert!"

"Norbert?" Harry asked

"Well o'course 'e's gotta have a name!"

Charlie rolled her eyes and they watched as the dragon sneezed and sent a small ball of fire into Hagrid's beard.

"Well, of course he'll have to be trained up a bit first" he told them

There was a soft rolling sound outside of the hut, and the friends spun around. Charlie scowled, and hurried towards the window "Lestrange!" she growled

"Uh oh!" Hagrid muttered as he paused in stroking Norbert

The friends quickly bid goodnight to Hagrid before hurrying up to the school. They hurried into the entrance hall and down the corridors.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Hagrid has always wanted a dragon," Harry told them as they walked "He told me the first time I met him, when he took me to Diagon Alley. Now Lestrange knows"

"Is that a bad thing?" Hermione asked

"Yes," Riley answered, stopping "it's a _very_ bad thing!" they all stopped, before the collided with the Gryffindor and biting back groans. Professor McGonagall stood holding a lantern and wearing her nightgown and bathrobe, a stern frown on her face. Nathan Lestrange and -much to Charlie's surprise- Draco Malfoy stepped around for the Transfiguration professor, staring at the five friends.

Charlie sent them both death glares that would have made her head of house quite proud.

"Into the classroom!" McGonagall ordered "NOW!"

The friends exchanged glances and hurried to comply and stood in a straight line in front of her desk. The three Slytherin's stood beside one another, and the four Gryffindors stood together. McGonagall stood behind her desk and stared at them for a moment before speaking.

"I am very disappointed in all of you!" she said "Wondering around the grounds at night past curfew! It's a disgrace to you're houses and to your schools! Fifty points will be taken from your houses –"

"Fifty?" Harry cried

"– each. Also, the seven of you will serve detention sometime in the next week or two"

Silence - then Charlie gave a short 'Ha!' and turned to Draco and Nathan, as they both stepped forward.

"Excuse me, professor" Nathan said "Perhaps I misunderstood you. Did you say the seven of us?"

"No, you did not misunderstand me, Mr Lestrange," Professor McGonagall answered him "Honorable as your intentions were, you too were also out of bed after curfew. Good night"

The seven children slumped their shoulders and walked dejectedly out of the classroom and separated to their own houses. Nathan scowled at Charlie who was smiling happily.

"I cannot believe you got 150 points taken away!" Nathan snapped at her

"Me?" Charlie cried "If you hadnt been a prat and gone to McGonagall then no one would have gotten caught and points wouldn't have been taken!" she rounded on Draco "and you! I cant believe you turned us in! I thought we were friends?"

Draco looked sheepish "We are, he just told me we had to do something"

"If he told you to jump off the Astronomy Tower, would you?" Charlie countered. Draco was silent. "Didnt think so!"

The three Slytherins stopped in the Entrance Hall and stared at the four hourglasses that showed how many point each house had. The Slytherins and Gryffindors had all lost their gems. It showed Hufflepuff was in first, followed by Slytherin, Ravenclaw and lastly Gryffindor.

"150 points wont be that hard to make up for" Charlie said

"I suppose so," Nathan answered, before glancing at the Gryffindor hourglass "Looks like Gryffindor wont be winning the House Cup this year" he stated with a smirk

Charlie and Draco chuckled

"No," Draco said "Definitely not"

They turned and headed down into the dungeons, Charlie walking ahead of the boys. Once outside the portrait hole, she gave the password and scrambled through the hole, before bidding them a goodnight and heading straight up to her dorm room.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter. So Nathan has it in for the Golden Trio, huh? It would seem that way, because he is friends with Charlie and Riley after all.**

**Review (Please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted (c) and belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 20/12/2010 at 12:34pm_


	11. The Dark Princess

_Harry Potter_

_Something Wicked This Way Comes_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Charlie Hunter and Riley Spirit thought they were ordinary girl's, but when they each recieve a letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their lives change completely. What adventures lie ahead for these Muggleborn Witches?_

**Author's Note: **_Not much to say here. Read and Review if you get the chance. Please._

* * *

**The Dark Princess**

* * *

With 200 points lost, the Gryffindors were in last place for the House Championship. In one night, they had ruined any chance of Gryffindor winning. Riley felt like the bottom of her stomach had dropped away

_How can we ever make up for this? _She thought as she lay in bed that night, listening to the soft sobs of Hermione beside her.

To say the least the Gryffindors were upset, that would have been an understatement. They were completely devastated, amazed, shocked, confused, flustered, embarrassed, astonished, rattled, mystified and stumped. When they found out that five first years were responsible for it, and that it was Harry, Ron, Hermione and Riley, they were more than angry.

To put it mildly, Harry and Ron were sitting staring at their plates. Hermione buried her face in a book and Riley was hidden between Fred and George who seemed to be the only ones in the entire house who were talking to them. Except Percy who came over to give them a firm talking to since he was a prefect and that was his job. He was serving out, a harsh lecture, and Riley looked ready to burst into tears.

Charlie and Nathan kept blaming each other for the points being lost, and the arguements sometimes got vicious that not one prefects dared cross them, until Nikki and Marcus got between the two one night in the common room, seconds before a wand fight seemed to break out. Nikki coming up with a positive outlook on the situation.

"Look," she said "We lost one hundred and fifty points. It's a big deal. But Gryffindor are no long in the lead, and we are only a few points behind Hufflepuff. We can easily make up for the points we lost and go over that without much effort on our part. We're Slytherin's. We can play goody-two-shoes if we have to"

So for the entire day Slytherin and Gryffindor were trying to regain the points they had lost.

By the end of the day, Slytherin had regained one hundred points and Gryffindor had regained ninety-five, though they were still far behind.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_Your detention will take place at 11:00pm tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the Entrance hall._

_Prof. M. McGonagall._

It had been breakfast when the letters had shown up; Charlie looked up from the letter and glanced at Malfoy and Lestrange who were sitting across from her. They glanced back at her, showing that they too had received the same letter as her. She then chanced a glance across at the Gryffindor table.

So at 11:00 that night, the three Slytherin's were standing in the Entrance Hall awaiting the arrival of the Gryffindors. When they showed up, Charlie linked arms with Riley and Hermione and followed Mr Filch out of the Entrance Hall and down into the grounds.

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking the rules again, wont you, eh?" he continued to leer at them "Oh yes…hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me…It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out…hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've still got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed…God, I miss the screaming"

The Gryffindors and Slytherin's gulped, and were thankful that the old punishments had died out. It wasn't a wonder why, they had to be honest. It must have been something horrible, or Filch wouldn't have sounded so delighted about it.

The Moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight" the caretaker muttered to them "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf?"

Frowning Charlie glanced up at the caretaker and back at Harry, relief was shown on his face. She smiled lightly at him, as Filch continued speaking.

"- Well, think again boy – it's into the Forest you're going and im much mistake if you'll all come out in one piece"

Ron moaned, and Draco stopped dead in his tracks, causing Charlie to almost crash into the back of him.

"The Forest?" the blonde repeated, he didn't sound so cool as usual "We can't go in there at night – there are all sorts of things in there – Werewolves, I head"

At that moment a loud Howl was heard throughout the trees.

"Well that's you're problem, init?" Filch asked "You should have thought of them Werewolves before you thought of breaking the rules"

"This is all you're fault!" Charlie hissed at the Nathan "If you weren't such a prat, then we wouldn't be going into the stupid Forest!"

She waited until her friends had caught up, before carrying on, with them.

They reached Hagrid's hut and found him waiting for them outside, around a large campfire. A crossbow in his hands and some arrows tied to his back. Hagrid looked really upset.

"Are you all right Hagrid?" Hermione asked

"They took Norbert," Hagrid told them, with a small sniff "They've sent him off to Romania to live in a colony"

"But that's a good thing isn't it?" Riley asked "He'll be with his own kind"

"But what if 'e doesn't like Romania?" Hagrid asked "He's only a baby after all…what if the other Dragons are mean to him?"

"Pull yourself together man," Filch cried "You're going into the forest, for god sake! Good night kiddies!" and he headed back towards the castle and the children followed Hagrid into the forest as the Man carried a lantern and Grace the other. They walked for a good twenty minutes, Hagrid's eyes glued to the path in front of him.

Eventually he came to a stop, motioning for the others to do the same. When they did, they watched carefully, as he bent down, running his hand across a sticky liquid on the ground. He then straightened; the sticky liquid shimmered in the dim light.

"Hagrid?" Charlie asked quietly "What is that?"

"That –"he held up his fingers "is unicorn blood…I found one dead the other day. This one has been hurt really badly, and it's our job to go and find the poor beast. Hermione and Ron, you'll come with me…Harry and Draco will go one way and Charlie, Riley and Nathan will go the other"

"Fine!" Draco snapped "But we get Fang!"

"Very well," Hagrid answered "But just to let you know, he's a bloody coward!"

Harry smirked, "Come on Fang," he called, as the boarhound padded towards him across the dusty Forest floor. Harry lifted a lantern he had picked up from outside Hagrid's house, and led the way deeper into the forest, Draco throwing his cousin and friend a glance before following after him.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Wait until Draco's father hears about this!" Nathan snarled as he walked "This is _servants_ work!"

"If I didn't know any better, Nathan," Charlie said "I'd say you were scared!"

"Scared? Me?" Nathan scoffed

Something rustled in the distance, Nathan whirled around "Did you hear that?" he asked, looking back at Charlie and Riley. The two friends exchanged looks, and rolled their eyes, as they carried on walking. As they walked the wind howled and rustled through the trees as they walked, there was an eerie silence amongst them, but this only heightened their fears.

"Nathan next time you want to try and expel Harry," Charlie whispered, as the three of them formed a tight group, clutching one another so they wouldnt get lost "Please dont! I get that you don't like him, but this detention sucks!"

Nathan nodded "Maybe I didnt think this through"

"Ya think?" Riley questioned

Nathan glared at her through the darkness, causing Charlie to hit him in the back of the head "Ouch!" he cried "What was that for?"

"I saw that!" Charlie snapped "Riley is right, you didnt think this through! We're stuck in the middle of the Forbidden Forest all because you didnt think a stupid plan through.

Suddenly a strangled scream was heard in the distance, and the three friends stopped dead in their tracks once more. There was a split second when they decided to turn back on themselves and head back to the beginning of the forest where they left Hagrid and the others, but just as they were putting their plan into action; a blurred figure came sprinting out of the trees. It collided with the three stationary students, sending the entire group to the floor.

"What is going on?" came Hagrid's voice over the noise "Where is Harry?"

Charlie looked up "Draco?" she stated, catching him by the shoulders and shaking him "What happened? Where's Harry?"

"Back there!" the blonde answered, pointing over his shoulder "Strange...creature...drinking...blood...unicorn" but that was all he had managed to get out, his breathing was coming in sharp gasps, from running.

"And you left him?" Charlie demanded, jumping to her feet, she grabbed her wand from inside her Robe pocket and run in the direction Draco had pointed. Riley, Hermione and Ron following behind her; also with their wands out.

Charlie was the first to come to the hill; she slid down it, crashing into Harry at the bottom. But he wasn't alone. A centaur was standing in front of him talking.

"Woah," she mumbled, as Harry helped her to her feet and her gaze landed on the Centaur

But it was him that seemed more surprised by her appearance, than she was by his. He was about to speak, when Riley's voice rang out.

"Harry! Charlie!"

The centaur looked at the Slytherin, and mumbled something, causing Charlie to look at him curiously. Had he just called her what she thought he had called her?

"Firenze," Hagrid said with a nod at the creature, "I see you met Harry Potter,"

The centaur nodded "Harry Potter, this is where I leave you…you are safe now" he then turned and galloped away. Charlie left Harry's side, and made her way towards the unicorn, Hermione and Riley sliding down and hurrying towards the beasts also.

"If I weren't seeing this with my own eyes," Riley murmured "I'd say that they didn't exist"

"Firenze told me that to drink the blood of a unicorn keeps you alive even when you're an inch from death" Harry was saying softly behind them.

Charlie reached out to touch the skin of the unicorn; it was rough, yet smooth at the same time. It was strange to the touch. "Unicorns are pure beasts…why would someone want to kill them?"

No one answered her.

"There is nothing we can do for the beast now," Hagrid said "Let's get you all back to the castle,"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The group hurried back out of the forest, and walked in silence up to the castle. Whispering goodnights to each other. Once the Gryffindors had gone, the three Slytherin's made their way down to the common room, where they stood for a good few minutes just staring at one another. "Maybe next time you'll stay in the common room," Charlie stated, pointing at Nathan "keep out of things that dont include you" and she turned and made her way up the stairs of the girl's dorms…as soon as she had turned her back, Draco had started talking to his cousin in low whispers.

"I could have died in that forest,"

"_We_ could have died!" Nathan corrected "All for that stupid oaf and his pathetic creatures…"

"Then the whole world would mourn my death!" Draco continued, as if he wasn't hearing his cousin

Charlie rolled his eyes, and continued on her way up the stairs to the girl's dorms. As she lay in bed that night, one thought crossed her mind. It was what Frienze had said when she was overlooking both her. One thought passed her mind, before she settled down for the night.

_The Dark Princess._

* * *

**A/N: Oh, so close to the end and yet, so many more questions to be answered. Its a good thing this series will cover all 7 years isnt it?**

**Review (PLEASE)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 20/12/2010 at 08:53pm_


	12. Exploding Cauldrons

_Harry Potter_

_Something Wicked This Way Comes_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Charlie Hunter and Riley Spirit thought they were ordinary girl's, but when they each recieve a letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their lives change completely. What adventures lie ahead for these Muggleborn Witches?_

**Author's Note: **_Big shout out to my sister _**Wild-in-Spirit** _and a big shout out too _**Mysterygirl123**_. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Just another filler because we are so close to the end._

* * *

**Exploding Cauldrons**

* * *

"Where is it?" Charlie fumed as she threw random and various items around her dorm room, it was coming up to 9:00am and she had just left Breakfast early so that she could search for her cauldron. She had practically torn her room apart in search of the giant hunk of metal junk and still she couldnt find it "Damn it! How hard is it to find a blasted Cauldron?" she demanded of herself _not to mention where Scamp has run off too_ she added as an after thought, remembering how Scamp liked to sleep in the bottom of her Cauldron some nights and yet this morning both her Cauldron and Scamp were missing. "Wait a minute..." she paused, in her search "...that's it!" the reason she couldnt find her Cauldron was because someone didnt _want_ her to find it!

Footsteps on the stairs alerted her to the fact that her friends had returned "Charlie..." Daphne's voice sounded, before trailing off as she pushed open the door to her bedroom and stopped short at the mess on the inside "What in the world happened?" she asked, rounding on the Muggleborn "We knew you were hyperactive, but seriously?"

Charlie looked sheepish "Sorry," she answered "but, you havent seen my cauldron have you?"

"No," Daphne answered "It was at the bottom of your bed last night"

"Well its not there now," Charlie frowned "And Scamp's missing too!"

"Your cat?" Daphne asked. Charlie nodded. "Mhmm...he was here last night, I remember because I had to wrestle my bed socks off him. He really likes those socks"

Charlie grinned "Their soft," she shrugged "He likes soft things"

"So it would seem," Daphne nodded "He jumped into the Cauldron before we went to bed last night. So wherever your Cauldron is, then that's where Scamp is"

Charlie nodded "But I don't know where either of them are!" she cried in despair, throwing her clothes into the air and watching them float back down onto her bed "I've turned this place upside down! Their not here!"

Daphne crossed towards her friend "Look, we don't have time to find them now" she stated, grabbing her friend's shoulder "Just explain to Professor Snape that you cant find the Cauldron and when we get back tonight then we'll do a thorough search of the Dungeons. We'll tell Nikki and Marcus, maybe they've seen them, okay? They have to be here somewhere; and if they are missing only a Slytherin could have taken them"

"Okay," Charlie nodded, before standing, grabbing her backpack and wand and quickly leaving the room with Daphne. They met up with the others in the common room and hurried out of the portrait and down the hall into the Dungeons were Snape was preparing to start his lesson.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Once inside the Potions classroom, the nine Slytherin first years quickly dispersed and took up their ususal tables with their usual partners. Charlie hurried towards Riley and Hermione, who unfortunately had been partnered together to make todays Potion due to the fact that she had been late, they smiled softly at her, but she waved them off and looked up as Snape swooped down on her "Any particular reason you do not have your Cauldron?" he asked his first year

"Maybe because I do not know where my Cauldron is," Charlie answered

Snape did not look amused "Explain"

"I think someone stole it," she answered "My cat, Scamp, yeah; he likes to sleep in my cauldron and he didnt wake me up this morning. Normally its there when I get up, but this morning it was gone. I didnt have time to look for it before Breakfast so I left the Great Hall early to try and find it, but both my Cauldron and Scamp are missing"

Snape looked livid, someone had been stealing from his students again. He woudnt stand for it. Stealing wasnt permitted inside Hogwarts anyway, but stealing from a Slytherin was a huge mistake on his list "Fine," he ground out, trying to remain calm "go and get one of the cauldrons from the store room!"

"I'll get it!" Goyle stated, as he jumped up and jogged towards the store room

"10 points to Slytherin," Snape mumbled, returning to the front of the class "For those of you who turned up late," he cast a glance at his first years "The potion we are concocting today will be the Cold Serum. It a simple potion which will cure the common cold. Begin. NOW!" he ordered

The Slytherins immediately set to work, as Charlie nodded at Goyle who had returned with her Cauldron. The first year then set to work on heating up the burner, as she placed the Cauldron over the flame and set to concoting the potion. She was usually bad at basic science, which was why she was usually partnered with Riley who knew exactly what she was doing; but today Riley was detained to helping Hermione and the two seemed to be getting on brilliantly, Charlie couldnt help but feel a slight spark of jealousy. Riley was her friend! Why did it seem Hermione was trying to muscle in on their friendship?

_Your acting stupid!_ Charlie told herself, turning away from the two Gryffindors _Riley is still your best friend! She'd never replace you. Now get on with your work, before you do something wrong_. Shaking her head Charlie glanced at the bored, measured out a cup of liver juice and added it to her Potion, before beginning to stir. All was silent until :-

**BANG!**

The sound echoed around the dungeons, rebounding off the walls and bouncing back onto the students who jumped in surprise and whirled around to see what had happened. Riley and Hermione screamed, as the noise issued from beside them and Charlie was thrown backwards by the force of the explosion from her Cauldron, the force caused her to ram hard against the back wall of the classroom. There was a crack and her body hit the ground, unconscious, covered in the potion that was eating away at her clothing and skin.

"CHARLIE!" Riley screamed, abandoning her's and Hermione's potion and rushing towards her friend

Snape swooped down on the two "Do not touch her!" he ordered the Gryffindor pulling her back away from her friend "You will get burned too!"

"I DONT CARE!" Riley yelled, rounding on the potions master, tears evident in her eyes "MY BEST FRIEND IS DYING!"

Snape rolled his eyes and conjured up a blanket, which he wrapped Charlie up in before lifting her into his arms "Whoever has been hit with the potion follow me to the infirmary," he ordered, looking around at the startled Slytherins and Gryffindors "All others, class is dismissed!" and with that he glided out of the room at a fast pace.

Riley did not hesitate in packing up her things as quickly and possible and flew out the door after her potions master, Hermione, Harry and Ron exchanged looks before hurrying after her, along with Charlie's Slytherin friends.

"Who could have done this?" Hermione asked "It was a simple cold serum. I know Charlie's not the best potion maker in the world, but she knows what ingriedients explode and which ones dont"

"She wouldnt explode her cauldron on purpose!" Riley responded "She's not stupid, Hermione!"

Hermione looked startled "I wasnt implying that she was," she mumured

Riley sighed as Daphne, Millicent and Pansy patted her shoulders comfortingly "Im sorry Hermione, its just Charlie is like a sister too me. I hate seeing her get hurt"

"Although your used to it?" Harry asked

Riley nodded "Charlie usually gets hurt in hand-to-hand fighting, or street fighting back home. Never in something like this...it just...it doesnt make sense" she shook her head as tears welled in her eyes.

"Its going to be okay," Millicent promised, patting Riley's shoulder "Professor Snape is the best Potions master in the whole of the UK, and Madam Pomfrey can heal Charlie in a heartbeat." she explained "She's in safe hands"

The Gryffindor nodded, as the group of them rounded the corner and came to a complete stop outside the infirmary where Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore and an older woman stood talking; the older woman was unrecognizable to the others, but Riley recognized her instantly, although she was confused on what she was doing here! "Jenn?" the Gryffindor asked, hurrying forward and coming to a complete stop in front of the Professors "What are you doing here?"

"Riley," Jennifer Carmichael smiled happily "Pleasure to see you here, at Hogwarts"

Riley nodded "What are you doing here?" she asked "How can you be here? I thought...wait, are you a witch?"

Jennifer chuckled "Yes," she nodded "Im sorry I didnt tell you and Charlie earlier, dear, but I had to be sure that you were both magical. You would have thought I was a whack-job, blubbering about Magic"

"Oh this is so cool" Riley grinned "Charlie will be so psyched!" she, however frowned at the mention of her best friend "Can we go see her?" she added looking up at Snape

"Not yet," he answered "Madam Pomfrey is looking her over; you will only distract her"

Daphne stepped forward "What can we do?" she asked

"Go and get Prefects Flint and O'Donald," Snape answered "Inform them of what has happened, and please tell them I would like search of the Slytherin Dungeons tonight. Find Charlie's missing familiar and her Cauldron"

Jennifer looked up at Snape "What about the one that exploded?" she asked "If you were making a cold serum, then there is a chance it has been tampered with. How was Charlie doing, she doesnt like Science"

"Im aware," Snape answered "But she was doing just fine from what I could tell. Normally she and Miss. Spirit work alongside one another, but Charlie was late along with her house-mates -" he motioned to the eight other Slytherins "and therefore had to work alone; she seemed in perfect control, until the explosion" he turned to Riley "But I will find out exactly what happened"

"And a punishment clause?" Jenn asked

The Potions master nodded "One will be used"

Jennifier nodded "I will let Serena know, Headmaster" she informed Dumbledore "Would it be possible for her to come here? She will want to visit her daughter"

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed

Hermione frowned "But I thought Muggle's could not see Hogwarts?" she asked

"There was spells and enchantments protecting Hogwarts from Muggle's eyes," Dumbledore nodded "But they can be lifted, and if a Muggle is invited by a witch or wizard, then the charms have no effect on them"

Hermione looked baffled "Cool," she mumured, before shaking her head "Charlie's rubbing off on me" she frowned.

The other first years laughed, before heading off to find Marcus and Nikki and tell them what had happened.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Meanwhile, Madam Pomfrey had finished undressing Charlie and applied burn creme to all the third degree burns which littered her body. When Professor Snape had brought in the first year, the Mediwitch was in the middle of bandaging a 7-year-old's arm after a nasty burn from one of the magical creatures down near the Forbidden Forest. The boy now was asleep in one of the beds opposite the First year Slytherin as his mother had stepped out with Professor Snape and the Headmaster, she had been taken by surprise when she saw the Slytherin, and after a quick explanation Madam Pomfrey learned that the woman was next door neighbours with Charlie and Professor Snape.

After a brief explanation of what had happened, Professor Snape had left the Medi-witch to her job and the woman, Jennifer Carmichael had helped strip Charlie of her destroyed clothes before stepping out with the Potions master as her son slept happily in the infirmary bed. Pomfrey, could hear them whispering outside the door, when the Headmasters voice joined the conversation and several moments later a couple of students voices joined, and the Mediwitch recognized them as Charlie's friends. This must have been torture for them. She would have to hurry, if only for the friends to find some closure in knowing that the Slytherin was going to be okay.

_A Cold Serum_ Pomfrey thought, as she applied more burn creame to the burns. There was no way a cold serum should have exploded...let alone caused this much burns, even if Charlie _had_ found a way to cause it to explode. Carefully the Mediwitch started to wrap bandages over the creme as the doors opened and Dumbledore entered the room, followed by Snape and Jennifer once more.

"Madam Pomfrey," the headmaster spoke "May I speak with you"

Jennifer moved forward and took over the job of covering Charlie in bandages as Snape applied himself to help also.

"Do you think this could have been an accident?" the Headmaster asked

Snape sighed "I don't know," he answered "as I have clearly stated, she does not enjoy basic science and potions is just that. But she was doing everything correctly. Charlie does not blow up cauldrons."

Madam Pomfrey nodded "and even if she had, these burns would only amount to first degree" she explained "something else was added to her potions, headmaster. Something she may not have known was in the Cauldron in the first place"

"Is it possible that some of your ingredients accidentally fell into the cauldron?" Jennifer asked Snape "You do keep them in the store room, with everything else?"

The Potions master sighed "Its possible" he answered

"But what could have could have caused such an explosion?" Pomfrey asked

Snape shook his head "I don't know," he answered "But im going to find out"

Dumbledore turned to the Mediwitch "Will she be scarred?" he asked

"Almost definitely," Pomfrey answered "I can give her something that will make them smoother, but due to the severity they will never go away" she turned to the Slytherin lying in the bed "If she is afraid about the scars, she can always wear make-up on her face, or a glamour charm can be applied to her, but every other part of her body will be covered with clothes" she pulled a sheet over Charlie's body "She needs rest. Her friends can sit with her. But she will not be awake for a few hours"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Professor Snape strode out of the Hospital wing to find his Slytherins and the Gryffindors had returned along with Marcus Flint and Nikki O'Donald; Riley looked like she was ready to burst into tears at any given moment and Nikki had taken it upon herself to console the youngest Gryffindor. "You can see her," the Potions master said "But..." he added, grabbing Riley's arm "She will not be awake for a few hours, when she does wake, do not over power her, understand?"

"Perfectly," Riley nodded, before sprinting into the room as Professor Snape let her go. Hermione, Harry, Ron and the first year Slytherins followed as Professor Snape spoke quietly with Marcus and Nikki before they too joined the first years. Upon seeing her best friend, Riley burst into a well held fit of tears, and buried her face in her hands. Hermione even let a few tears roll down her cheeks, but it seemed Pansy, Daphne and Millicent were too shocked to cry. "Why didnt we get burned too?" she asked, looking up at Hermione "Why..."

Nikki squeezed Riley's shoulder "'Cause it wasnt meant for you" she answered

"Your saying this was just a prank?" Harry asked "Why though? Why Charlie? This was dangerous...it could have killed her!"

"But it didnt," Marcus answered "Has her mother been told?"

Riley nodded "Jennifer is going to bring her back here, she should be here by tonight" she answered, wiping her tears and looking back at Charlie

"That's Professor Carmichael," Nikki corrected "You never call a Professor by their first name"

Riley frowned "Professor?"

"Yes, she works here," Nikki informed her "She is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, you will probably get her in your third year, if you choose COMC as one of you combined studies"

The Gryffindor frowned "Care of Magical Creatures?" she asked "That sounds like a job for Hagrid!" she added

The group around her cracked grins, she couldnt have been more right.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Several hours later, Snape sat at his desk as he surveyed the cauldron in which Charlie had been using that day to fix up her potion; he was in the middle of processing it when he came across an unidentifiable ingredient residing in the bottom on the Cauldron and immediately scooped it out. Emptying the object into a bowl, he examined it and realized exactly what had happened earlier that day in his potions class. "Who could have done this?" he muttered to himself, as he cleared the potion out of the cauldron with a flick of his wand, before returning the cauldron to the store room. On his way back to his desk, there came a knock at the door and it opened as Professor Carmichael entered.

"Evening Professor," she nodded, closing the door behind her

Snape nodded back "Serena Hunter here, I persume?" he asked

"Yes," Jennifer nodded "She is with the Headmaster; he is explaining a few things to her, and then she is going to see her daughter. She is very distraught"

"I cant imagine why," Snape mumbled, returning to his desk "I have identified the problem" he informed her "This..." he held up the ingredient "was added to the potion. It is an Erumpent, we use the fluid from this particular item in -"

But Jennifer cut across him "Exploding potions," she answered. Snape gave her a confused look. "I maybe the Care of Magical Creatures professor, Severus; but I still remember my potions." she told him "Exploding potions. That's...seventh year potions, is it not?"

"Correct," he nodded, studying her for a few moments before looking away "It must have been added before Charlie started her potion; but how?" he asked

Jennifer looked thoughtful "Did Charlie retrieve the cauldron herself?" she asked "because if I know Charlie, if there was an Erumpent in the cauldron to begin with she would have left it there"

"No," Snape answered "She informed me that her cauldron was missing along with her familiar, and when I told her to retrieve one from the store room, her house-mate; Gregory Goyle volunteered to go get one for her" he stopped dead, his face livid, before he turned and headed for the door that separated his quarters to the Slytherin common room. He disappeared through as Jennifer frowned, before moments later he returned with a pudgy looking boy, who had a nervous look on his face. "Sit!" Snape ordered the boy

He did as told

"Mr. Goyle, do you know why I have brought you here?" Snape asked

Goyle shook his head

Snape pursed his lips "as you are aware Charlie's potion exploded today," he explained "you were the last person to touch her Cauldron, before her. Did you add an extra ingredient to her potion?"

Goyle shook his head "No sir," he answered

Snape did not seem to buy it; and the interrogation continued.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

A few hours later, Riley sighed, her friend had yet to wake up and it was really hard to look at her when she was like this. Just lying there, completely oblivious to everything that was going on around her.

"Its Dinner time," Hermione said, glancing up from her watch.

Riley looked up through blood-shot eyes, she had been crying for sometime now. Every time Charlie shifted in her sleep, she hoped and prayed that her friend was waking up. But she never did, and then she would start crying all over again.

"You guys go to dinner," she said her voice sounding hoarse "Im not hungry"

"Riley, you have to eat something" Pansy said, placing a hand on her shoulder "Starving yourself isn't going to help…Charlie will still be here when we come back…"

"What if she wakes up when we're not here?"

"Then she will be awake when we return," Daphne answered "We aint abandoning her…just going to get some food. We'll come straight back. Im sure Professor Dumbledore wouldn't mind us…leaving straight away…come on"

Riley sighed and looked down at her friend's sleeping figure, before nodding. She then unwrapped her hand from Charlie's and followed her friends out of the infirmary.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

With a soft groan, her eyes fluttered open and she looked around herself.

_Where the hell am I?_ She thought to herself, staring up at the dull white ceiling. She turned her head to the side, as everything came flooding back to her. Adding the Liver juice to the potion, a bright light, the sound of an explosion, her flying backwards, and then…darkness.

_I must be in the infirmary_ she thought looking around her slowly, her whole body felt like it was on fire, but yet, she felt so cold and numb. _I was sure to end up in here sometime or other_.

She sighed and her head rolled back onto the pillow, and she returned her gaze to the ceiling. She didn't hear the footsteps or any doors opening, all she did hear was the sound of her Marcus's voice.

"You're awake!" he stated, causing her to cringe at the sudden loudness

"And almost deaf!" she answered

"How do you feel?" Nikki asked, taking her hand as she took the empty seat beside the bed

"Like im on fire" Charlie answered "But im so cold and numb at the same time"

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" came Madam Pomfrey's voice and the next second she came into view "Welcome back to the land of the living, my dear child! How about we take a look at you're burns? Mr. Flint, could you step out for a second please?"

Marcus did not look remotely happy, but one look from Nikki told him not to argue and he did as instructed; closing the curtains behind him

Madam Pomfrey started to unwrap her bandages "The crème is absorbing into you're skin very nicely," Madam Pomfrey said happily, as she removed the last of the bandages

"Do I have burns on my face?" Charlie asked softly and quietly

Madam Pomfrey nodded sadly

"Can I see? Do you have a mirror?"

The Nurse picked up a small hand mirror from beside the bed and handed it to the Slytherin, who looked at her reflection, with a grim smile. Outlined against her slightly tanned skin was faint white lines. A large ugly one, was outlined more than the rest of them, it stared at the tip of her left eyebrow, and ran right down to the base of her neck. She sighed and looked down at her body, as whispers of white scars flittered across her smooth skin. She sighed, as she felt tears prick at her eyes, but she wouldn't cry. That's what her assailant wanted.

"Will they ever go away?" she asked

"The burn crème," Madam Pomfrey started "it has healed you're scars enough that they wont feel leathery to the touch and the skin can still be stretched and pinched. You will be just left with scars. I have crème that will make the scars fade a bit so they aren't really noticeable"

"But they will never go away?" Nikki asked

"No, im afraid not" the nurse answered

Charlie nodded, before handing the mirror back. Madam Pomfrey then gave her a gown, which Nikki helped Charlie put on.

"This crème will make the scars less visible," the nurse added, handing Charlie a white bottle. Which the first year placed on the table beside her. She would take a look at it later.

"Thank you" Charlie answered, leaning back in the bed

Madam Pomfrey nodded "I'll tell Mr. Flint he can back in now"

Charlie nodded, but when Madam Pomfrey pulled open the curtain, Marcus wasnt alone. The Gryffindor and Sytherin first years had returned.

Riley threw herself at her friend, and cried into the hospital gown

"Are you okay?" Draco asked

Charlie nodded, as she hugged her friend back "Im okay…Riley, please stop crying…you're gonna make me cry"

"Sorry," Riley apologized "I was so scared…I thought you wouldn't wake up"

"You are such a drama queen" Charlie said with a slight chuckle "Of course I was going to wake up…what gave you the impression that I wouldn't?"

Riley shrugged and Charlie cracked a grin

Madam Pomfrey stood behind the friends "Can I trust you not to injure Miss. Hunter further?" she asked

The students nodded and she left them, as soon as she was gone Nikki and Riley quickly climbed onto the bed either side of Charlie, Nikki taking one of Charlie's hand in her own, and Riley curling up beside her friend who wound her own hand in her best friends. Marcus looked over the three of them and smiled, remembering what Charlie and Riley had said about their friendship being stronger than any other magic.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Nikki asked

Charlie nodded "Im a bit tired," she answered "and my head hurts...but im guess after what happened to me, thats natural"

"Whoever did this better be sorry," Marcus told her "You could have been killed!"

Charlie smiled at his concern for her. Soon her friends started to dig into their dinner, and although they had offered Charlie some, she declined it. She wasn't really hungry. She actually felt like she was going to throw up. So as her friends ate, she examined the crème reducer that was beside her.

"Are you going to use it?" Millicent asked, staring at her friend

"On my face," Charlie answered "The rest of the scars will be covered by my clothes…but my face will always been seen. I can't exactly cover it…"

"True…" Pansy nodded "But you do know, that we'll always be you're friends even if you got scars…"

"I know…" Charlie answered "But its not you who im worried about…it's the rest of the school…Im gonna be the talk of everyone now, people are bound to know what has happened, secrets are hard to keep at Hogwarts…but I don't want to be subjected to stares all the time…"

"Now you know what I have to deal with," Harry answered

"Yeah but people stare at you because you're famous for defeating Voldemort," Charlie said "Not because you blew up a cauldron in Potions…"

Soon the friends had finished their dinner, but by then Madam Pomfrey was back and shooing the group away "Thats enough visitors for today, I think" she stated "Out!"

"Night Charlie," her friends called as they were ushered out

Charlie waved "Night guys!"

Madam Pomfrey was then back and tucking Charlie in "Go to sleep!" she ordered

The Slytherin nodded and complied as she slipped down under the bed clothes a bit more, and within moments she was asleep.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Next morning Charlie opened her eyes and much to her surprise saw her mother sitting by her bedside, she closed her eyes again. She must have been sleeping! There was no way her mother could have been here; Muggles couldnt get to Hogwarts. At least that's what Mrs. Weasley had implied when they had been looking for the platform on the first day.

"Charlie, sweetheart," her mother's voice spoke softly "You're not dreaming. Im really here" and with that she reached out to touch her daughter's hand

Charlie stirred "I had to be sure," she mumbled, pushing her blankets off and pushing herself into a sitting position. Her mother moved so that she was sitting on the bed with her daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "How are you here?" she asked

"Invitation," Serena answered "I had to come see you"

The Slytherin sighed as she complied to being held by her mother, it was one thing to be held by her friends, but another thing all together to be held by her mother. She loved her mothers touch when she was bad, it made her feel loads better. That and she just generally had missed her mum and her hugs over the past year, just about. Footsteps alerted the two Hunters to Madam Pomfrey rushing towards them, carrying a potion in her hand.

"Glad to see you're awake," Pomfrey stated "Here, drink this!"

Charlie sighed but did as instructed, she gulped the potion down and screwed up her face in disgust "It tastes like gym socks!" she complained "Cant potions be made to taste better?"

"They could," Pomfrey nodded "But it takes more ingredients and longer time. Some Potions are instantaneous without the added flavouring"

Charlie looked confused, Serena smiled and hugged her gently "Don't worry yourself Charlie," she smiled "Just do as your told"

"Yes, mum" the Slytherin obliged "How are you here?" she then asked "Not that im not happy to see you! But I thought here were charms and spells so that Muggles couldnt see Hogwarts"

Serena nodded "There are," she answered "But your headmaster has informed me that if a Muggle is invited to see Hogwarts, then Charms will be lifted for that specific person." she smiled

"So I could invite you to Hogwarts at anytime?" Charlie asked "and you could just come to see me?"

Serena nodded "But you must clear it with your headmaster and Professor Snape first, understand?"

"Got it!" Charlie grinned. This was going to be fun.

At that moment the doors opened and Riley barrelled into the room followed closely by Professor Snape, Nikki and the headmaster "You're awake!" the Gryffindor grinned, jumping up onto the bed opposite Serena and hugging her friend "I came by earlier, but you were still asleep. Your mum was already here then."

"Why didnt you stay?" Charlie asked

"Hungry," Riley pouted

The Slytherin mocked hurt "Oh, so food was more important than your best friend?" she asked "How very selfish of you! I could have died in my sleep"

"At least it would be peaceful around here," Riley teased. Charlie gasped and sucker punched her in the shoulder. Riley grinned "Seriously? Charlie, without you Hogwarts would be boring"

Serena watched the two interact and shook her in amusement sometimes Charlie and Riley made her wonder how they could possibly be friends. They were total opposites.

"So how is my Snake, this morning?" Snape asked, as he stopped at the bottom of the bed "Feeling better?"

Charlie nodded "Loads better. Madam Pomfrey is keeping a well trained eye on me," she answered "and I woke up this morning to my mum; she's all I need to feel better"

"Oh thanks," Riley pouted

"And Riley!" Charlie added, pulling the Gryffindor down for a hug "How could I forget the bookworm Spaz?"

The Gryffindor chuckled "Rather be a Spaz than a hobbit!" she retorted

Charlie grinned

"She's better!" Serena nodded "So I suppose I could leave you in the hands of your professors and friends?" she asked her daughter

The Slytherin nodded "Must you go so soon?" she asked

"I have work baby," Serena answered "But I'll see you soon. Something tells me this wont be the last time they find you in here, eh?" she levelled her daughter with a stare

Exchanging a look with Riley, Charlie grinned sheepishly "I'll try not to end up in here _all_ the time" she promised

Serena nodded "Good girl"

"You can use the infirmary's Floo," Pomfrey told Serena "It's in my office"

"Thank you,"

"Floo to my house," Snape told Serena. Serena nodded, kissed her daughter's head and hugged her once more, before hugging Riley and disappearing into Pomfrey's office, where the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years heard the Floo System working. "I'll have to set up the Floor network in your chimney over the summer" the Potions master muttered, to himself, but Charlie and Riley heard him plain as day.

They exchanged bright looks. Their own Floo system? It would make for easy ways to get to and from Spinner's End to her friends without interrupting Snape.

"Of course," Snape added "I do not mind quiet children who enjoy books and think learning is fun"

Charlie frowned "Well, thats me out" she told him "But you can have Riley"

"Hey!" the Gryffindor protested

The three Slytherins and Pomfrey chuckled at the two girls.

* * *

**A/N: Mention of 2 new characters in this chapter; Jennifer Carmichael and her son. Jennifer is based on my unbiological sister Beverely, who is Harry Potter fan. Love you Bev, hope you liked your introduction to the chapter. More to come on your character. Promise. Next chapter, hopefully we get to meet Jennifer's son in a depth; he was briefly mentioned this chapter but not alot.**

**Reviews (Would greatly appreciated some)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 21/12/2010 at 02:10pm_


	13. Through the Trap Door

_Harry Potter_

_Something Wicked This Way Comes_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Charlie Hunter and Riley Spirit thought they were ordinary girl's, but when they each recieve a letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their lives change completely. What adventures lie ahead for these Muggleborn Witches?_

**Author's Note: **_1 more chapter after this and it will be the end of the first year. So if your wondering who blew up Charlie's cauldron keep reading. Thank you too my sister _**Wild-in-Spirit**_ for her review last time, glad you liked it hun. And thank you too _**MidnightSapphire15**_ for her review and adding the story to your favourites and everything else. Glad you like it._

* * *

**Through the Trap-door**

* * *

Charlie had to stay in the Hospital wing until the next morning, something she wasnt too happy about. She had always hated being in the Hospital but it was Madam Pomfrey's rules and who was she to argue? But it wasnt like she was ever alone, Riley and the Gryffindors stopped by every chance they got and even the Slytherins stopped by. Nikki, Marcus and Riley were frequent visitors in the Hospital Wing always turning up at random moments of the day and spending hours on end with the first year Slytherin who didnt seem bothered by the intrusion one bit. Although Madam Pomfrey was nervous that all the attention was pressuring her, and she would over-do herself in hopes of getting out of the infirmary before she was ready, and had tried to quell too many visits, but Charlie had told the Medi-witch that she didnt mind the visitors; it was either that or die of boredem.

Jennifer stopped by the previous afternoon to collect her son from the bed opposite Charlie's the Slytherin was stunned to see her next door neighbour enter the doors; but she was confused when she had woken up for lunch and found William sitting cross-legged in an infirmary bed eating apple pie and ice-cream, and smiling at her like he did whenever he saw her over the summer. She always wondered why Jennifer and William disappeared every year, and now that she had learned she was a witch and had started to attend Hogwarts things had started to become clearer. Jennifer was a professor here at Hogwarts, and William attended a small magical primary school that resided in Hogsmeade.

"Im glad to see your feeling better," Jenn had smiled when she had come in to get her son, and found Charlie sitting up, mulling through a Transfiguration essay she had yet to finish "Are you using the creme?"

The Slytherin shook her head "No, my friends agreed that they would still be friends with me even if I have scars" she explained "And why should I care what the rest of the school thinks?" she asked "Let them think that im an imbecile in Potions. Let them think that im a attention-grabbing Muggleborn. I really don't care!" she smiled

"Spoken like a true Spinner's End kid," Jennifer commented

Charlie nodded "Yeah." she grinned "But when I go back to the Muggle world, im asking Professor Snape to cast a glamour charm on me, I don't want the Spinner's End kids to ask where I got the scars? It would just arouse suspicions. I cant really tell them that I blew up the 'science lab'" she grinned

Jennifer chuckled as she re-dressed William and then lifted him into her arms "Well, I hope you feel better Charlie" she told the Slytherin "see you around the school sometime" and with a small nodd, a wave from William; the two Carmichaels were gone, and Charlie went back to her essay.

But that had been yesterday, today was Friday, the last day of the week and Charlie was ready to leave the hospital and get back to the hustle and bustle that was Hogwarts. The curtains were drawn around her bed blocking out Draco, Nathan, Blaise, Harry and Ron from watching her undress as Riley, Hermione, Daphne, Millicent and Pansy helped her the best they could. Charlie sighed as she stood in front of a full length mirror that had been set in the infirmary so that she could check herself over once she had finished dressing, she was just in the middle of brushing her hair back into a high ponytail, before pulling her fingers through her fringe so that it lay silently on the side, hiding the top of the scar on her face. She run her finger faintly down the scar itself, it didnt hurt. But it wasnt a pretty sight.

Looking herself over once more, Charlie smiled at the reflection of her female friends behind her

"Ready?" Riley asked

Charlie stated at them through the mirror for a few moments, before nodding her head. She would have to face the world sooner or later. She couldnt keep herself cooped up just because of a few scars on her face "Yeah," she responded "Im ready"

And Millicent and Pansy pulled back the curtains to reveal the determined Slytherin to her male friends. Draco stood along with the other three and motioned towards the doors for Charlie "M'lady," he joked

Charlie giggled "Thank you, sir" she played along and linking her arms with Daphne and Riley and the three girls led the others out of the Hospital wing and down to the Great Hall.

Upon entering, all talk came a sudden halt as everyone turned to see who had shown up late to breakfast. There was a small gasp scattered amongst the other students and Charlie knew they were directed at her. But she didnt care, holding her head high she broke away from Riley and the Gryffindors and made her way towards the Slytherin table with Daphne, Millicent, Pansy, Draco, Nathan and Blaise. Taking her usual seat beside Marcus and opposite Nikki the first year reached for the toast and poured herself some milk as whispers continued to scatter around the hall and people cast her glances over their shoulders.

"Your the talk of the school," Nikki informed her

Charlie glanced up, swallowed the piece of toast in her mouth and spoke "I notice," she answered "Did you find Scamp?" she asked after a moments pause

"We did," Marcus answered "He was hiding in the boys dormitories; but we still havent found your Cauldron"

The first year nodded "I dont really care about the Cauldron" she told him "I was more worried about Scamp. He's only a baby"

"Well, he is curled up on your pillow in the girls dorms" Nikki smiled "I put a protection charm on the door myself. No one can get in or out without alerting me now"

"Thanks Nikki," Charlie smiled

Nikki winked "No problem,"

As she sat in silence, ignoring the stares and whispers from around her, Charlie reflected back on everything that she had been told since the beginning of term about her housemates, and Slytherins in General. And she couldnt help but disagree with all the accusations, it was easy for people from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to quickly jump to conclusions because the didnt see the real Slytherins, all they saw was the mask that Slytherins wore. They came off as cold and hard, quiet and yet cunning, this is what people saw them as and that was true, they were all of that! But they were also so much more; they were crafty and wicked but they also cared. The older students cared and looked out for the younger students, and the younger students stuck together protecting their friends from the harm of other houses.

People outside the House of Slytherin never saw the subtle hints of their hearts, no one saw and no one cared. The other houses didnt stop long enough to see the loyalty, to see the family. No one really looked hard enough to see the Heart of a Slytherin. The other houses always misjudged Slytherins on past members and past events that made them believe that Slytherin was the worst house; that every witch or wizard who was sorted into Slytherin was going to turn out evil in the end. But that was not true and she; Charlie Hunter, Muggleborn Slytherin knew the truth! It didnt matter what anyone told her now about Slytherins she wouldnt believe them! This was her family!

It was a rather dysfunctional family but they were her family nonetheless.

A smile crept onto her face at the thought, and she returned to eating her breakfast in peace.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

A few weeks had gone by since the incident with the explosion in the Potions room, and soon the exams were upon them. For the all week all the first years saw was exam paper after exam paper, there was no time for relaxing as in the morning they sat their theory exams and then in the afternoons they sat their practical exams, the only exam Charlie was weary of was her Potions exam after her accident it seemed that her hatred for potions and basic science had withered some more and Snape feared that she would do more harm than good if left alone with a Cauldron for an exam, so during her potions practical exam someone had been assigned to the classroom to stand at the back and watch Charlie to make sure that what had happened to her a few weeks ago. Dumbledore nor Snape seemed to want a repeat of the previous explosion.

Not one of the students taking the practical exam knew of the 'aid' that was viewing their progress. Not even Charlie knew she was being monitored.

Soon Friday and the last exam of the week rolled around, it had been the most pointless and hardest of them all, mostly because only Hermione ever paid attention during that class where as the others more or less slept or just messed around doing something or another. With History of Magic being their final exam and after it had ended Charlie and her Gryffindor friends headed out of the Great Hall and into the sun filled courtyard.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," Hermione told her friends, as they made their way towards the Black Lake "I needn't learn about the 1637 werewolf code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager"

Charlie, Harry, Ron and Riley groaned; after every exam Hermione always liked to go through the exam paper; but Ron had said it made him feel ill and Charlie had agreed. Sadly it was two against one and Hermione soon shut up everytime they would tag team her and gang up. In the end she got the picture and would shut up. As they wandered down to the lake the five of them flopped under a tree and watched as the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan tickled the tentacles of the giant squid that was basking in the warm shallow waters.

"No more revision," Ron sighed happily

Charlie grined "Agreed!" and she highed fived Ron "You could look more cheerful, Harry," and she rounded on her raven-haired friend "we've got a whole week before we find out how badly we've done. There's no need to worry yet"

"You wait Charlie," Hermione interrupted "This week will fly"

The Slytherin shrugged and rolled over onto her stomach as she rested her head in her arms and closed her eyes.

Harry on the other hand, was rubbing his forehead "I wish I knew what this _means_" he suddenly brust out angrily

"What?" Riley asked curiously

"My scar keeps hurting," Harry answered "It's happened before. But never this often"

Charlie opened one eye and surveyed her friend "Maybe its trying to tell you something" she offered "Why dont you talk to Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore?"

"I think its a warning," Harry answered her "It means danger is coming"

"An even better reason for you to tell someone" the Slytherin probed

But Harry merely shook his head and the five lapsed into silence once more. Minutes passed, Charlie resting in the afternoon sun, Riley watching Fred, George and Lee, Hermione going over her notes from the Exam and Ron just skipping stones in the lake. It was rather peaceful...that was until Harry jumped to his feet, disturbing his friends.

"Ouch!" Charlie cried, as Harry trod on her fingers

But the Gryffindor paid no attention before he started walking away

The other four exchanged looks "Oi!" Charlie called after her friend, nursing her injured finger "Where you off too?"

"I've just thought of something," Harry shouted back "We've got to go see Hagrid, now!"

Exchanging looks the four friends jumped to their feet and followed after Harry, "Why?" Riley asked after they had caught up

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," Harry said "that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon. And a strange just happens to turn up with one in his pocket?"

Hermione frowned "Where are you going with this?"

"Well, how many people walk around with Dragon eggs in their pockets?" Harry asked

Charlie shrugged "Maybe it was a dealer," she suggested

"No, it was Snape!" Harry told his friend "Why didnt I see it before!" and he hurried off towards Hagrids

Charlie glared after him "It was not Snape!" she shouted after him

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house, his trousers and sleeves were rolled up and he was shelling peas into a large bowl. Fang, his trusty boarhound was lying beside him in the shadows of the house. The two of them looked up at the approach of footsteps "Hullo," Hagrid miled "Finished yer exams? Got time for a drink?"

"Yes, please" Ron panted, holding his side

Charlie and Riley turned in his direction "You're out of shape, Ron" they teased

"We're kinda in a hurry," Harry told the half giant "Hagrid, the night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," Hagrid answered casually "he kept his hood up"

"Even he must have talked," Harry responded "What did you talk about? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," Hagrid said, frowning "Yeah, he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here; he asked a bit about the sorta creatures we looked after. So I told him, an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon, an' then...I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' be drinks. Play cards fer it if I wanted...but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want ter give it ter any old home. So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

Riley frowned "Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" she asked

"Well, yeah, how many three headed dogs d'yeh meeter, even around Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked "So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake, if yeh know how to calm him, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll fall straight to sleep"

The friends perked up and exchanged looks

Hagrid looked horrified "I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out "Forget I said it! Hey - where're yeh goin'?

But the friends were already racing across the courtyard and back into the castle, up the marble staircase and through the corridors, dodging students, professors and ghosts alike. They reached the seventh floor and crashed into the Transfiguration classroom, they passed many empty desks and sprinted right up the large oak table that served as Professor McGonagall's desk. The older witch was watching them curiously, as they skidded to five different halts in front of her.

"We have to talk to Professor Dumbledore," Harry panted "Immediately!"

McGonagall, who had been watching them from the moment they had entered her classroom, looked upon each first year with an expression of surprise "I'm very sorry," she said "but the headmaster was called away this morning on very urgent business, at the Ministry of Magic in London"

"He's gone?" Riley gasped "But he cant be! This is important!"

"It's about the Philosophers Stone!" Charlie cried "Someone's going to try and steal it!"

Professor McGonagall gasped before becoming very stern "I dont know how you five found out about the stone," she said "but I can assure you it is very safe. I suggest you forget all about his and return to your common rooms. Quietly now" and she ushered them out of the room.

For a few feet the friends walked in complete silence "That was no stranger that Hagrid met in the pub, it was Snape" Harry finally said "Which means he knows how to get past Fluffy!"

Charlie threw him a look, before her eyes became wide with fear "Huh, Harry" she said, tugging at his arm to try and turn him around

"Well...well..." the others froze and turned to see Snape looming over there, beside him, looking completely at ease was Jennifer "What are five bright first yeas, such as yourselves, doing inside on a day like this?" the potions master asked

"Well, we -" Hermione stuttered "We were..."

Snape rounded on her "Careful Miss Granger," he snsered "People might think you..._up_ to something!" he glanced at Harry and then Charlie, before turning to Jennifer "Professor Carmichael," and he motioned with his hand down the corridor they had just come. The two walked briskly away, Snape's robes billowing out behind him

"That was a close one," Ron muttered

Riley nudged him "Shh, lets go back to the common room"

The others nodded and they briskly hurried through the hallways, and scrambled through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common room, it was empty, seeng as the rest of the Gryffindors were out in the sunlit grounds.

"What are we going to do about Snape?" Riley asked when they had all fallen into the seats near the fire "He knows how to get past Fluffy!"

"He's not gonna," Harry said

"What do you mean, Harry?" Charlie asked turning to her friend, he was pale and his eyes were glittering

"Im going out of here tonight and im going to try and get to the Stone first!"

"You're mad!" said Ron

"You cant!" said Hermione

"After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!" Riley and Charlie exclaimed

"SO WHAT?" Harry shouted "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemorts coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points won't matter any more, cant you see? D'yeh thinks he'll leave you and you're families alone if Gryffindor wins the House Cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there. It's only dying a bit later than I would have done, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through the trap door tonight and nothing you five say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"

He glared at them

"Voldemort destroyed many lives Harry, not just yours…" Ron pointed out

Charlie shook her head "Point being…will you're invisibility cloak cover all five of us?"

"All – all five of us?" Harry stuttered

"Oh, you really think that we were going to let you go alone?" Riley asked

"Of course not!" Hermione said briskly "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go look through my books; there might be something useful…"

"But if we get caught, you four will be expelled too"

"It's better than attending an all Dark Arts school" Charlie answered him

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Charlie lay still as she could in her bed, listening to the soft breathing of her room-mates. When she was sure they were all still asleep, she threw back her covers and stood, slipping on her trainers and looking around at the sleeping forms of Pansy, Millicent and Daphne they were fast asleep in their four poster beds. She had gone to bed earlier than usual that night and had waited for her roomates to fall asleep, before executing her plan of action for that night, she was to creep out of her Common room and meet the Gryffindors in the Entrance Hall; to night was the night that they were going through the Trapdoor and finding the Stone protecting it from whoever was trying to steal it. She was convinced that it was Quirrell, but her friends were determined to prove that it was Snape.

Quietly, she crept out of her bedroom, careful not to stand on any floorboards that creaked; once outside the door she closed it as quietly as possible and hurried down the stone steps but not before stopping dead as she heard voices coming from the common room. She checked her watch, it was 11:45pm, she had fifteen minutes to get up to the Entrance Hall. But who was still awake? Slipping into the shadows the 11-year-old peered out into the common room to find Marcus, Nikki, Professor Snape and Jennifer sitting near the fire, she groaned silently. This was gonna be difficult, there was no way she could get around them and out of the common room without being seen.

_What are they still doing awake?_ she complained to herself, Marcus and Nikki were supposed to have been in bed hours ago and yet here they sat in the common room, with Professor Snape and Jennifer.

"...Its just," Nikki was saying "she's been acting rather odd lately. In the past year that i've known Charlie she's never gone to bed as early as she had tonight"

The first year froze, so they were talking about her

Marcus nodded "She's usually one of the last first years out of here, in the evenings" he explained

"Is it possible she's just tired from the exams?" Jennifer asked "I've known Charlie since she was a baby; she's not very studious and too much of one thing tires her out quickly"

"We're positive," Nikki answered "Professor Carmichael, we've seen Charlie bouncing off the walls at 10:00 in the night. But tonight, she wasnt Hyper; she wasnt anything. She just got up and left"

Snape pondered the thought "She was caught earlier this afternoon with Spirit and the other Gryffindors" he explained, turning to Jennifer "They seemed to be plotting something. And Charlie is a right pain when it comes to mischief"

Jennifer nodded. That was true.

"Where is she now?" the Care of Magical Creatures professor asked

"Bed," Nikki answered "she hasnt come back down, so im gonna guess she is still up there"

The older woman nodded and stood, before striding towards the steps. Charlie ducked further back into the shadows as her neighbour climbed the stairs and disappeared into the first year's dorms. It was only a matter of time before she was found, she had to think of something quick. Glancing at her wrist watch the Slytherins chewed her lower lip, she had 2 minutes her friends would be waiting for her. At this particular moment in time it would seem that the only option she had was to come clean to her professors and tell them the truth.

_But that doesnt mean you will get out of here,_ she told herself. She sighed.

This was turning into the perfect night!

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Hermione stated, pointing her wand at Brandon who stood blocking the portrait hole. The boy's arms snapped to his side as his legs locked together and he tilted backwards and landed on the ground with a soft thump, the only part of his body which was able to move were his eyes. Quickly apologizing to him, the four Gryffindors skirted around him and hurried out of the portrait hole. They hurried down into the Entrance Hall, confusion on their faces.

"Where's Charlie?" Ron asked, looking around for the Slytherin

Riley shrugged

"Do you think she forgot?" Harry aked

Riley shook her head "No, she knows important this is! She also knows this is the only way she is gonna know who is after the stone. Snape or Quirrell"

"Then where is she?" Hermione asked

"Maybe she's running late," Ron suggested

Riley spun around "Its midnight!" she hissed "Look, we're wasting time; I'll go check the Slytherin common room. When I find her, we'll meet you on the third floor"

The others nodded and hurried off, as Riley hurried down into the dungeons

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

It was two minutes passed Midnight and Jennifer had just returned from the dorms carrying the information that Charlie was infact gone from her bed. The moment she had shared this information, activity had ensued Snape had ordered Marcus and Nikki to get the entire Slytherin house up while he and Jennifer alerted the other Professors. Snape had a theory on where his first year Snake was, and if he was right then that meant that there would also be four Gryffindors missing from their beds. He needed to contact McGonagall.

"Wake up the whole house!" Snape ordered the prefects "I want everyone in the Common room in two minutes!"

Marcus nodded "Yes, sir!" and he and Nikki took off.

Pressing herself against the stone wall Charlie watched her friends hurry off up to the dorm rooms, as Snape and Jennifer fled the common room into the Potion masters office. Taking the chance, Charlie flew into the common room; and out through the portrait hole, colliding with Riley on the otherside.

"Charlie!" the Gryffindor exclaimed, before her friend clamped her hand over her mouth to silence her "Where were you?"

The Slytherin grabbed her friends hand and pulled her into the shadows "There was a meeting in the Common room!" she answered, leading the way up the hallway away from the Slytherin common room "Where's the others?"

"They've gone on ahead," Riley whispered "A meeting?"

Charlie nodded "Marcus and Nikki are concerned with my behaviour, that they told Professor Snape" she answered "I think he knows what we're up too! We need to hurry!"

"Okay," Riley nodded, and darting out of the shadows, the two sprinted up the steps of the dungeons; into the Entrance hall and up the Marble staircase.

For the first few feet, the two friends met no one; but Charlie warned her friend that McGonagall was going to be on the prowl and she guessed so were the other Prefects and the Head boy and girl. The teachers would have taken any precaution to find the five that were out of bed, and if they were caught now, then everything would have been for nothing.

Finally they made it to the third floor, without getting caught; but they were far from safe. Darting into the room where Fluffy was, the two friends found the dog out cold on the floor as the harp within the room played a soft lullaby. "Quirrell's already been here," Charlie mumured

"So have the others," Riley pointed out, motioning to the open trap door

"We need to hurry," Charlie answered, peering into the darkness "That's a long way down"

"And we don't know what's waiting for us" Riley mumured, she turned to Charlie "Ready?"

The Slytherin smirked "You know it"

And the two took deep breaths before jumping.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Snape looked livid as he stood in front of his Slytherins "Are you sure, Miss Greengrass?" he asked Daphne

"Yes, Professor" she nodded "Charlie was in bed and asleep when we went up at 9:00pm," she motioned to herself, Pansy and Millicent "and we didnt go to sleep until at least 11:00pm"

Pansy nodded "Charlie showed no signs of waking in that time,"

"And we were here from 11:30 - 12" Jennifer inputted "There is no way she got past us!"

Marcus and Nikki exchanged looks "She was listening," they theorized

"I would believe so," Jennifer nodded "the only chance she had of getting out of this common room, was after we had left. She was here when we were talking; and she waited for us to leave. Before leaving herself"

"But why?" Nikki asked "Why would she leave?"

Snape sighed "Prefects," he rounded on Nikki and Marcus "No one is to leave the dormitory until I say so! Understand?" the fifth years nodded "I know where Charlie has gone! And if im right, I will find the four missing Gryffindors with her"

"Why them Severus?" Jennifer asked, as she followed the Potion master out of the Slytherin common room. She knew full well about the Philosopher's Stone having helped Hagrid choose the right animal worthy enough to stand guard over the trapdoor. Fluffy had been the pefect category. "Why these five? What's so important about them?"

"Im afraid its more complicated than that, Jenn" he answered "Two out of those five are very important; I am unaware of how Quirrell is the Dark Lord so I don't know if somehow he has found out those two know the truth. Mr. Potter is the Dark Lord's enemy, next to Dumbledore, and I won't take any chances with the Potter boy and the Dark Lord"

Jennifer frowned "and the second?" she asked "Why are they so important?"

"That's where it gets complicated," Severus sighed "I cannot tell you everything, maybe someday, I will be able too"

Jennifer nodded somewhat a little put off, but she followed alongside him towards the seventh floor where the Transfiguration office was situated; and linked to it, McGonagall's quarters. Only to find McGonagall briefing Prefect Weasley on keeping all Gryffindors inside the tower while she went in search of the missing four. Percy nodded and quickly left "Oh Severus, Jennifer," the Transfiguration sighed "Miss. Hunter?"

"Gone," Jennifer confirmed

McGonagall sighed heavily "Why must it always be those five?" she asked

"Has the Headmaster been contacted?" Severus asked

"Yes," McGonagall nodded "He shoud be arriving shortly. Do you really think they have gone after the stone?"

The Potions master nodded "It would seem like the thing they would do," he confirmed

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Meanwhile, beneath the castle, Riley and Charlie were racing through the cold dungeons their wands in their hands and the only thing on their minds were to find their friends. They had just fallen more than 100 feet through the air and landed roughly on the concreate ground, as the first two things protecting the Stone had been dealt with; Hagrid and Sprout were done. Then came Flitwick which had been a bit of a struggle seeing as neither of them could control a Broomstick; and they needed to actually fly after a key, but Charlie had managed it in the end. So three out of...whatever, were done.

"What's next?" Riley asked, looking around; they were standing on a black and white check-board "Transfiguration?"

"McGonagall," Charlie answered

There was a light groan and the two friends turned in the direction of the sound, there lying on the edge of the board was Hermione, who was holding her wrist and kneeling beside an unconscious Ron.

"Girls!" Hermione squeaked, as the two collided with her and hugging her, relieved to see she was safe "Where were you?" she asked Charlie

The Slytherin shook her head "Later," she answered "What happened?"

Hermione told them what happened "Harry's gone on to stop Snape," she finished

"Its Quirrell," Charlie corrected "I know it! Snape was in the common room, he was meeting with Jenn, Marcus and Nikki"

Hermione's eyes widened "Oh no,"

"Which way?" Charlie asked

"Through that door," Hermione responded, pointing at the door on the far side of the room

The Slytherin nodded "Okay, here's what we're gonna do," she told them "You three are gonna get Ron as far away from here as you possibly can, when he wakes up takes these -" she picked up the brooms "and get yourselves out!" she stared at them "Understand?"

"Im coming with you!" Riley argued

But Charlie shook her head "No you're not," she answered "This is between, Harry, Quirrell and myself. i don't know why, I just know its between us three" she noticed Riley's nervous expression "I'll be fine." and hugging her best friend, she gripped her wand and hurried across the chess-board and disappeared through the door. On the other side of the door, was a table full of potions and a riddle. She picked up the parchment and read the riddle, she may not have been studious, but Puzzles were fun and she enjoyed working them out. After a few minutes, she knew which one would work and turned to the flames which surrounded her, she drunk the rest of the potion and sprinted through them and into the next room.

_Im coming Harry!_ she thought as she passed through the flames

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Harry!" Charlie yelled, as she sprinted out of the door and into a brightly lit chamber; standing right in front of her was Harry who caught her the second she came through. The Slytherin grabbed him in a hug and smiled "You're okay!" she grinned, after pulling away.

The Gryffindor nodded "How did you find me?"

"We followed the hallway," she answered "Me and Riley of course, then we found Hermione and Ron. Hermione told me you'd come through here...the rest of it was easy"

"But why?"

But before Charlie could respond a new voice joined the conversation, one that made Charlie's blood boil and Harry to pale in comparision to normal "Because she is meant to be here!". Spinning around the two friends found Quirrell standing over them "And she is right on time!" he reached out and gripped Charlie by the scruff of the neck and pulled her down ten or more stone steps and into the centre of the room, where the Mirror of Erised stood quietly, its mirror reflecting the flames around the room "Now if you be a good little girl, maybe you'll get out of here alive" the DADA professor told her.

"Wish I could say the same for you!" Charlie spat back "Professor Snape knows im missing, and he also knows me, its only a matter of time before he realizes where I am!"

"Professor Snape does not know you know about the Stone!" Quirrell spat

Charlie smirked "Snape knows everything," she responded "That's why he was all over you during Christmas; remember? When he told you that you didnt want him as your enemy? After you had caught me using magic in your class, he summoned me and punished me instead. It was then that I told him my theory of you trying to steal the stone!" she smirked "He's a smart man!"

Meanwhile, seemingly forgotten Harry watched the interaction between his friend and professor. Where was this going?

"I knew it was you, all along!" the Slytherin continued "Since the day you tried to kill Harry during the Quidditch game! Hermione only thought it was Snape, but I knew it was you! You're not so clever...you leave wide open doors for people to see what you're really up too! Pretty foolish for a Hogwarts Professor, if you ask me"

"You're too smart for your own good!" Quirrell hissed, shoving her into the wall and knocking the wind out of her lungs. Charlie wheezed sharply, as she slumped to the ground, and stared up at Quirrell as he towered over her "It's a pity that I had to try and blow you up," he told her "You really were a pretty little girl"

Charlie's expression turned nasty "You're sick and twisted!" she yelled

Quirrell pointed his wand at her "_Crucio!"_

Charlie arched in pain and screamed. It was as if she was being lit on fire, and had a thousand knives cutting into her skin. She couldn't bare it. She hated it and she wanted it to stop. She screamed and writhed on the chamber floor, -Harry's voice shouting for Quirrell to stop- and after what seemed like forever, Quirrell lifted the curse, as Charlie curled up into a ball and whimpered, tears streaming down her face, she flinched when Quirrell approached her, and bent down to her side.

"Such a shame" he murmured, grabbing a fistful of her damp hair and jerking her head up from the floor, so that she was looking at him "It is a real shame"

He let go of her and she rested her warm face on the cold stone floor.

Quirrell then stood and walked away from her and back to the Mirror "I see what I want in this mirror," he mumured "I want the stone. I can see myself presenting it to my master. But how do I get it?

_Use the boy_ said a raspy voice

Harry, who had hurried to Charlie's side and knelt beside her looked up quickly

"Come here, Potter!" Quirrell shouted at him "Now!"

The Gryffindor looked down at Charlie who nodded slightly, and he slowly got to his feet and walked down the steps towards the DADA professor. Charlie, still weak from the curse glanced up through her eyelashes as she watched what was happening. Harry stood in front of Quirrell the mirror beside him.

"What do you see?" Quirrell asked

Harry looked into the mirror; all he could see was himself, he couldn't see his parents. At that moment Harry's reflection did something that caused his eyes to widen, it smiled and held up a stone before dropping it into the pocket of his trousers.

"Well?" Quirrell demanded "What do you see?"

Harry snapped their attention back to Quirrell

"I see myself," he stammered "Im shaking hands with Dumbledore. I-I've won the House Cup"

_He lies_ the cold voice said again _Let me speak to him_

"Master you are not strong enough," Quirrell said, as he turned away from the two friends.

_I am strong enough for this_

Quirrell turned to face the Harry and began to unwrap his turban. Charlie watched as the last of the cloths fell away, and in the reflection of the mirror saw another face. An ugly, disconfigured and disformed face. Her eyes widened as she attempted to move, but her body ached from the aftermath of the spell which had just hit her.

"Harry Potter!" the face cried in the cold raspy voice

"Voldemort" Harry whispered

"Yes," Voldemort said with a wheezy laugh "You see what I have become? A parasite, having to live off another person. To live off another's blood"

Harry gasped "That was you, in the forest, drinking the blood of the unicorn"

"Yes," Voldemort answered him "Drinking the blood of a unicorn can only sustain me. But only if I live out of another's body. But you have something that will bring me back to my own body…something that lays in your pocket!"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a reddish stone. It glinted in the light of the surrounding fire.

"Yes, that is it" Voldemort said "give it to me, and you and me, Potter. We shall rule this pathetic world. There is no good and evil you see, there is only power. And those too weak to seek it. We will rise above them all, in power and conquer the Wizarding world. You'll be loved by all! Respected and feared!"

Harry looked up and saw his parents' reflection in the mirror; they shook their heads at him and disappeared

"You liar!" He yelled

"Kill them!" Voldemort ordered

Quirrell flew forwards and grabbed Harry by the throat as he pinned him to the floor. The stone rolled out of his hand.

"No!" Charlie shouted "No!"

Glancing across at his Slytherin friend, Harry saw her hiss in pain, tear-stains on her face as he remembered what Quirrell had put her through. Angry at the man who was hovering over him for hurting his friends, and helping Voldemort, Harry lashed out. He grabbed the man's hand and pulled it away from his throat and watched in surprise as the man's hand started to burn and crumble away.

"What is this?" Quirrell demanded, watching his hand crumble away in ash

Voldemort hissed "Fool! Get the Stone!"

Quirrell lunged forward but Harry gathered his strength and grabbed hold of Quirrell. The Professor screamed as his flesh began to burn and reduce to ash. The strange phenomenon travelled throughout his whole body until it became nothing but a crumpled heap of ash and clothes. Harry frowned, and turned to pick up the stone from beside him, before turning to Charlie who groaned in pain. The Slytherin had tried to move and was now slumped against the wall her head hung low as her hair covered her face; the flames flickered over her face and Harry could still see the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Charlie?" he called out, starting forward only to stop short as a vapour image of Voldemort rose out of the asshes of Quirell's body and flew straight through him.

Still put off from the curse that had hit her and after what she had witnessed and learned tonight, although Quirrell was gone, Charlie still felt scared. Shaking in fear, she wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth on the floor, tears sliding freely once more down her cheeks.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Seconds ticked by and after what felt like hours the door at the top of the stairs slammed open, as Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the chamber. The two heads of houses spotted their students and instantly were at their sides "Charlie!" the Potions master gasped, he saw her whole body tense, before she lifted her gaze to meet his. She had been crying. "Charlie, look at me!"

The 11-year-old flinched back as her head of house reached out to touch her "Professor?" she whispered, her ususal smiling face full of terror and fear. Even more fear than it should have been.

"Thank Merlin you're alive!" Snape cried, his usual demeanour gone now that he was in her company. Normally he didnt use this gentle side, but she was _his_ student and therefore _his_ responsiblity

Suddenly Charlie gave a horrified shriek that startled the others within the chamber, the first year Slytherin then went limp against the walls, before she started to fall side ways, Snape reacted quickly and caught her before she could hit the floor. Her breathing was heavy, her eyes closed and her body was shaking. He recognized these signs. They were signs of the Cruciatus curse. Charlie moaned and turned her face slightly to the right and opened her eyes.

"Professor Snape?" she whispered

"Im right here," he answered her softly once more, and this time he was surprised by the softness in his tone.

Charlie leaned into his arms "Q-Quirell," she stuttered "he - he" and suddenly she burst into tears

"Its okay," he told her, before picking her up bridal style.

Charlie rested her head on his shoulder and continued to cry, her hand grasping a handful of his robes as he carried her back towards Dumbledore and McGonagall who were waiting. Harry was lying unconscious on a conjured stretcher.

"We need to get her to the infirmary as quickly as possible," Snape muttered, as he ignored the looks he was recieving from his superiors "She has been hurt with the Cruciatus Curse!"

McGonagall gasped in horror as she cupped her mouth with her hands "Oh, poor child" she mumured

By now Charlie's eyes were starting to close and she was half asleep, her body ached with pain and she was too weak from crying.

And with the two students the three of them quickly left the underground dungeons, Dumbledore pocketing the Stone for safe keeping.

* * *

**A/N: Aw Snape is a bit of a softie, especially when it comes to his 'Snakes' isnt he?**

**How will the others react when they find out what happened to Harry and Charlie? Keep reading to find out.**

**Review (Pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 23/12/2010 at 03:42am_


	14. The Aftermath

_Harry Potter_

_Something Wicked This Way Comes_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Charlie Hunter and Riley Spirit thought they were ordinary girl's, but when they each recieve a letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their lives change completely. What adventures lie ahead for these Muggleborn Witches?_

**Author's Note: **_So Harry and Charlie are safe. Quirrell is gone and Voldemort...well, he's gone for now. Thank you once again to _**Wild-in-Spirit**_, _**DJScales**_, _**MidnightSapphire15**_ and_** Razmend**_ for their reviews last chapter. I hope you stick around for Year 2._

* * *

**The Aftermath**

* * *

The next morning dawned in the infirmary, Ron; who had been brought in the previous night was supporting a few bruises from his fall from the Knights horse on the Chessboard down under the castle. Hermione was supporting a broken wrist and Riley was merely visiting her friends, she was the only one of the five friends to actually survive any attacks or broken bones and she guessed she had Charlie to thank for that. One could only speculate what would have happened to her if the Slytherin had allowed her to continue onwards into the Chamber. Sitting cross-legged on Hermione's bed, the two Muggleborns looked across at Ron as he woke slowly, before turning their attention to Harry and Charlie who were still asleep in their beds, they remembered the previous night like it had only just happened.

Harry was lying in one bed his hand bandaged and his arm in a sling, with numerous cuts on his face, he was sleeping soundly. Charlie, lay in her own bed beside him, bunch of potion vials on the table next to her. Her chest was gently rising and falling, her head was wrapped in bandages when she had been brought in the previous night the three Gryffindors were surprised to learn that the Slytherins head was bleeding and it was confirmed that she had been thrown into a brick wall and the blood must have resulted from hitting her head. Madam Pomfrey had demanded to know instantly what had happened, and Snape explained that his Slytherin had been through a round of Cruciatis - whatever that was. But obviously Madam Pomfrey knew what it was because she had instantly requested a General Antidote which had been practically force fed into Charlie's mouth because the 11-year-old would not wake up.

"Good morning," Ron said groggily, turning Riley and Hermione's attention back to him

Riley smiled "Morning Ron," she responded "How are you feeling?"

"Sore" the red head responded

"Understandable," Hermione nodded "Given what we went through last night" she hissed as her wrist twinged slightly

"Are you okay?" Riley asked, turning to her friend

Hermione nodded "Better than them, anyway" and she nodded across at Harry and Charlie

Riley nodded in agreement "So what happened last night?" she asked "You know, before Charlie and I found you?"

And together Ron and Hermione set about to tell their friend exactly what had happened, after they had left her in the Entrance Hall and leading all the way up to the point where she had found them on the side of the Chess Board.

"And obviously then Charlie went off to help Harry," Hermione finished "And then the Professors arrived"

Riley nodded as she listened "And we were brought back here," she sighed, glancing across at her best friend "Their gonna have to tell us the rest"

Just then Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room "Good morning!" she greeted the three of them "Sleep well?"

"Yes!" they answered, although there was nothing remotely wrong with Riley.

"Good," the Mediwitch nodded "Now, how about some breakfast?"

The three nodded and the Mediwitch left the room, returning moments later with a tray of food. By then Snape had entered, behind him was Professor Carmichael, Carol Spirit and Serena Hunter.

"Riley!" Carol gasped, spotting her daughter and hurrying across the room to the Gryffindor "Baby, what's this I hear about you?"

"Mum!" Riley cried "Im sorry! But I had too!"

Carol shook her head "Im not mad at you," she explained "Well, okay, maybe a little. But mostly im proud!"

Riley frowned but didnt question her mother's logic. Serena meanwhile crossed the room to sit beside her daughter "I told you last time wouldnt be the last," she mumured, brushing a strand of hair away from her daughter's face "Is she going to be okay?" she asked looking up at Snape

The Potions master glanced across at Pomfrey

"She's going to be fine," the Medi-witch explained "I have her in a healing sleep. That was a nasty round of Cruciatis"

"Cruci-what?" Carol frowned

Pomfrey looked nervous as she looked around at Jenn and Snape. The Care of Magical Creatures professor crossed the room to sit beside Charlie's bed "It's one of the three Unforgivable Curses," she explained "Using any one of the three is a one way trip to Prison. The Cruciatus curse is also known as the Torture Curse. It does exactly as its name intends, it inflicts exruciating pain on the victim of the curse"

"So will she recover?" Serena asked, scared for her daughter's life

"With rest," Jenn nodded "Proper rest. Which is why Madam Pomfrey has put a stop to visitors. It would seem Charlie is rather popular and everyone wishes to know how she is doing. Riley is the only person Pomfrey is allowing in. But she should be able to leave the infirmary in a few days"

Serena nodded and turned back to the sleeping form of her daughter.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Charlie awoke around one o'clock the next afternoon, exactly an hour after Harry had risen. The moment she stirred Madam Pomfrey was by her side, waving her wand over her body to check how she was healing. When she was satisfied that the Slytherin was healing nicely, stepped back to allow the child breathing space to quietly come too on her own. Harry looked up from his lunch as his friend started to wake and watched and waited for her to be fully aware of her surroundings. Slowly, Charlie's breathing increased and suddenly her eyes snapped open and she bolted up in bed, unleashing a terrified scream that startled Madam Pomfrey and Harry.

"Its okay," Madam Pomfrey assured the first year, rushing to her side and supplying her with a Calming Potion "Your safe."

The Slytherin gulped down the potion and soon started to feel the effects as she relaxed back into her pillows, she glanced around to find that she was in the infirmary - again. At the foot of her bed stood a table, which was full of Get Well cards and an assortment of sweets and chocolate.

"Welcome back," said Dumbledore, from the window at the far end of the infirmary. How long he had been there no one knew, because even Madam Pomfrey and Harry jumped at the sound of his voice "Both of you" he smiled at the Gryffindor and Slytherin as he made his way towards them "I see that your friends have done you the effort of opening your Chocolate frogs, Miss. Hunter" he held up a open box and motioned to the stack of cards which resided beside them.

Harry looked across at Charlie, before turning back to the Headmaster "Are they alright?" he asked "Ron and the others?"

"Their fine," Dumbledore assured him "their all just fine"

Charlie relaxed at the idea that Riley, Ron and Hermione were perfectly safe

"What happened down in the dungeons between you two and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret," Dumbledore continued "so naturally - the whole school knows"

"No surprise there," Charlie mumured "You cant keep a secret at Hogwarts. It spreads like wildfire"

Dumbledore chuckled in agreement

"Professor," Harry started "what about the stone? How did I get it?"

Dumbledore smiled "Ah, that was one of my more brilliant ideas," he explained "You see, whoever wanted the stone, but not use it for themselves, would be able to get it. Clever huh?"

The two friends nodded

"Do you know why Quirrell couldnt have me touch him?" Harry asked

Dumbledore pursed his lips

"That," he said "is a bit more complicated. But I will try to explain it anyway. The night Voldemort tried to kill you, your mother sacrificed herself to save you. That sort of gift leaves a mark -" Harry reached his hand up to his scar "No, Harry, not that sort of mark. This is a different mark. It's not visible on the skin, for it is something that runs through your very veins. It is soul deep, and can't be seen. It's one of the oldest sorts of magic in the world, but it's the strongest power of all"

Harry looked confused "What is it?" he asked

"Love," Charlie answered "Come on Harry, even us Muggleborns know that!" she smiled "Love always has been and always will be the strongest of magic. Whether people believe magic is real or not."

Dumbledore nodded "That is correct, Miss Hunter" he smiled "Your mother, Harry, gave her life to save you because she loved you. Her love protects you. And since Voldemort cannot love, it is the reason he cannot touch you"

"So he's gone?" Charlie asked "Really gone?"

Dumbledore surveyed her sadly "Im afraid not, little on" he answered "there are many ways that Voldemort can come back"

"But couldnt he come back for the stone?"

"No," Dumbledore answered "My friend Nicholas Flamel and I, have talked about it and decided that it was the right time. The stone has been destroyed"

Charlie gasped "But Nicholas Flamel, he will die won't he?" she asked

"We fear it was for the best," Dumbledore answered her "but yes, in time, he will too die"

The two friends nodded

"I shall take my leave now," he said, and he got up, as he passed he saw an open box of Every Flavour Beans amongst Charlie's sweets. "Ah, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beams. In my youth I was most unfortunate to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I have lost my tasting for them, but I think, I will be safe with a nice...toffee" he dug into the box, pulled one out and popped it into his mouth "Alas! Ear wax!"

Charlie smiled and Dumbledore left them to Pomfrey.

Once Dumbledore was gone, Pomfrey summoned several vials and handed them to Charlie "Drink these," she instructed, and with the help of the Medi-witch, Charlie sat up and took each potion. Each one tasted as disgusting as the last.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

An hour after the meeting with Dumbledore, Harry and Charlie were dressed and ready to attend the feast that marked the annual end of the school year. They left the Hospital wing together, and came to the bottom of the staircase and found their friends waiting for them at the top. The three friends stared down at them from the top.

"You all right?" Harry asked "Ron? Hermione?"

"Alright," Ron answered, and Hermione nodded in agreement

Charlie looked up "Riley?"

"Never better," Riley answered, with a smile

The Gryffindor and Slytherin first years climbed the stairs and the six of them made their way down the hallway towards the Great Hall, upon entry, all talk ceased -just like before- and the Slytherin house stood to give Charlie a cheering welcome; along with several other students from other houses.

"We're glad to see you awake," Nikki told Charlie, as she took her usual seat across from her and beside Marcus "Give us a real scare."

Charlie frowned "I thought you'd be mad at me," she mumured "I mean...I lied to you. I went against you and put myself in danger!"

"We know," Marcus nodded "But we believe you suffered enough. Professor Snape told us what Quirrell put you through...you're lucky to be alive"

Charlie smiled "Thanks" she mumured "Anyway, thanks for visiting me. I heard that Madam Pomfrey had to put a stop too it, because I had too many!"

The Slytherins chuckled.

Nikki smiled as Marcus shrugged and as the Slytherins calmed down and went back to waiting for the feast to begin. The food appeared and everyone began to eat, Charlie, took a moment from her food and looked around, there were silver and green banners lining the hall, indicating that Slytherin had won the House Cup. Now all they needed was for the awards to be presented

In the middle of the feast, McGonagall tapped her fork gently against her goblet and the entire hall fell silent, as Professor Dumbledore stood to make his annoucement.

"Another year gone," the Headmaster stated "and now, as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. And the points stand thus; in fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points. Third place: Ravenclaw with three hundred and fifty-two points. Second place: Hufflepuff with four hundred and twenty-six points. And first place with four hundred and seventy-two points, Slytherin house"

There was an uproar of cheers from the Slytherin end of the hall, as the others houses groaned in defeat

"Yes, well done, Slytherin. Well done" Dumbledore nodded "However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award"

The entire hall, especially the Slytherins, looked at their headmaster in confusion.

But Professor Dumbledore directed his attention towards the Gryffindor table "To Miss. Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect while others were in great peril, fifty points"

"He's awarding you for saving the school," Nikki whispered to Charlie

"Im just happy to be alive," Charlie whispered back "That curse was not fun!"

The Slytherins rolled their eyes, as Dumbledore continued

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years, fifty points" he nodded his head, as Ron looked shell-shocked "Thirdly to Miss. Riley Spirit; for keeping her cool when a friends life is in great peril, and remembering that pressure on a wound is the best way to stop it from bleeding, fifty points"

Charlie grinned as she saw Riley bury her head in her arms, in hopes of avoiding the attention she was getting from her house. Riley had never been one for centre of attention. The Gryffindor table, meanwhile, had started to clap and cheer as they gained more points.

"And fourth to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage," Dumbledore nodded "sixty points"

Mumurs scattered across the hall as every tallied up the scores, Gryffindor were up by two hundred and ten points

"And lastly, no one should have to deal with the pain and suffering at the hands of another. Not like this one person had to go through" Dumbledore explained "Many people her age wouldn't be able to walk away with their mind intact. So I award fifty points to Miss. Charlie Hunter, for her unimaginable strength"

The Slytherins table started cheering and clapping, as Charlie blushed a deep crimson, elicting laughter from her friends as they each patted her on the back.

"We're tied with Gryffindor!" Nikki suddenly announced, after counting up the scores "Five hundred and twenty-two points each!"

Charlie quirked an eyebrow "Wow, you're good at Maths!" she commented

Nikki shrugged and turned back to Dumbledore who wasnt finished "and lastly there is all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I therefore award ten points to Brandon Langston"

It was possible that all the way back in London, someone would have heard the explosion that had taken place in the Great Hall; so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Riley stood up to yell and cheer as Brandon, went white with shock and disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before, and he won 10 in one night. Gryffindor were a few moments ago tied with Slytherin for the House Cup, and now, thanks to him they had won.

"Now if my calculations are correct," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating, the downfall of Slytherin "I believe a change of decoration is in order" he clapped his hands and changed the Slytherin banners to Gryffindor ones "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

Charlie groaned and placed her chin on her fists as she looked across at Draco

"I can't believe it!" he cried

Overheard the banners changed from green to scarlet and the slver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place.

Charlie scolded Riley and the rest of the Gryffindors, they were going on silent treatment for the rest of the night.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

And soon, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed and letters were distributed to students under the age of 17, to not use magic outside of Hogwarts. Students were now putting their trunks on the train, Harry handed Hedwig's cage to the train loader and turned to his friends who were waiting for him near the end of the train. "Harry," Riley nodded down the platform, to where Hagrid was standing.

"Hang on guys," he told his friends and hurried down towards the half-giant

"Here," Hagrid smiled as Harry became level with him, and he handed over a dark leather book "I had to write to a few people to get these, but their pictures of yeh mum and dad. I hope you like it"

Harry opened the book to the first page to see the first picture of Lily and James Potter with a smiling Harry in Lily's arms. She waved and then picked up baby Harry's hand and had him wave at the camera. James laughed and Harry smiled in the photo. "Thanks Hagrid," he mumured, closing the book and looking up at the Game Keeper. And without warning he wrapped his arms around the Half giant's waist and hugged him.

"Oh, come on now," Hagrid smiled "Off with yeh! You're gonna be late" but he reached up to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye

Stepping backwards Harry made his way back to his friends, "It feels strange going home, doesnt it?" Charlie asked, as she appeared sticking her head out of the door

"Im not going home," Harry answered, looking down at Hagrid "Not really"

The others exchanged looks and smiled; the train's whistle cut through the air shrilly, and the friends pulled back as Harry climbed aboard, only to lean out of the window to wave to Hagrid as the train gave a lurch and started onwards heading away from Hogsmeade station and into London.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"...Mostly the rest of the summer will be spent attending boring political teas and whatnot" Draco finished, after his friends had asked him what he would be doing during the summer. Neither of them noticed Charlie and Riley pass the compartment, until they pulled open the door and stepped inside "We were wondering where you had gotten too!" the youngest Malfoy exclaimed, when he saw them.

Charlie grinned "And I told you I'd be with the Gryffindors" she explained

"Hey, _we_ Gryffindors have names" Riley pointed out

"Of course you do," Daphne teased

Charlie grinned as she locked the door behind her, and leaned against it "So, what's everyone doing over Summer?" she asked, looking around

"Well Mother is taking me to Italy to see my father's side of the family," Blaise answered

"Cool," Charlie smiled

Riley nodded "Sounds fun"

"What about you two?" Nikki asked

"Homework," Riley answered

Charlie shook her head "Not the whole summer!" she added quickly "I refuse to spend 6 weeks in the Library"

"Then what about you Charlie?" Marcus asked "How are you gonna spend the 6 weeks?"

The 11-year-old shrugged "Probably find ways to annoy Professor Snape. Try and avoid the rich kids that live across the lake"

The other Slytherins quirked eyebrows "Rich kids?" Pansy asked

"Their not rich-rich!" Riley inputted "Not like you guys. Their more like middle class, but seeing as Spinner's End is not a middle class neighbourhood they like to cause trouble down there. Its like World War III, when the two neighbourhoods get started"

Charlie glanced at her friend "Well, if they stayed on their own side of the lake" she pointed out "then things wouldnt turn nasty"

"So basically they infringe on your territory," Nikki supplied

Charlie and Riley nodded

"The way you say 'Spinner's End'" Nathan pointed at Riley "its like your not from there"

The Gryffindor turned to him "Its because im not a Spinner's End kid," she explained "I live in the street behind Spinner's End. But I spend most of my time there, because she lives there" she nudged Charlie

The Slytherin's nodded.

And the conversations continued to change as the train rattled onwards, soon the train gave a whistle as they approached Platform 9 3/4 and the friends in the compartment quickly packed up their things and hurried out onto the platform. Instantly the pureblood Slytherins were found by their families and introductions were made. Charlie and Riley were introduced to the Parkinson's first "Mother, this is Charlie Hunter," Pansy introduced motioning to her Sytherin friend "and Riley Spirit" she pointed at her Gryffindor friend.

"The Muggleborns?" Mrs. Parkinson asked

Charlie and Riley nodded "Its a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Parkinson" they smiled

"Wow, such manners from Muggleborns!" Pansy's mother cried, "Pleasure, my dears. Pleasure." and she shook their hands, before ushering Pansy away.

Soon, Charlie and Riley were introduced to the Greengrasses, who were pleased to meet them just like the Parkinsons. The Boulstrodes who just stared at them, before turning Millicent away. Then they were introduced to Blaise's mother who shook their hands quickly before leaving with her son. The only people who were left were Nikki and Marcus, seeing as Draco and Nathan were ushered away by Mr. Malfoy and the girls had already met him the summer before attending Hogwarts.

"Nikki," came a familiar shout and the four turned to see Cedric making his way through the crowd "Dad's waiting on the otherside of the barrier. He's here for you too. You're mother cant get away from the Ministry"

Nikki sighed "Story of my life," she muttered, before turning to Charlie "Dont forget to write over the summer," she smiled. Charlie nodded. "You too Riley" she added to the Gryffindor "Maybe we can arrange for you two to come and stay with me for a while, okay?"

"Really?" Charlie asked

"Of course!" Nikki exclaimed "We're not gonna leave you in the Muggle world for the whole 6 weeks. I'll write and let you know" she smiled, before hugging them both and make her way through the crowd with Cedric towards the barrier.

Charlie and Riley waved goodbye before the two disappeared from view; just then someone approached them from behind and addressed Marcus "Are you ready?"

"Mother, Father" Marcus nodded "These are Hogwarts new additions" he motioned to the two first years beside him "This is Charlie and Riley"

Marcus's mother surveyed the two girls, who stepped closer together "Yes...Marcus has told us all about you two. I just never expected you both to be so pretty looking. Prehaps, I'll be seeing more of the both of you, especially you, Charlie Hunter, over the summer."

Charlie and Riley exchanged looks before looking up at Marcus, who nodded, before he left with his parents.

"Did we just get invited to spend Summer with two wizarding families?" Riley asked, as she and Charlie looked around for their Gryffindor friends "Two _pureblood_ Wizarding families?" she added

Charlie nodded "I think so," she mumured

The two exchanged looks before hurrying towards a sea of red that they recognized as the Weasley's "There you two are!" Hermione cried when she saw them "Where did you go?"

"Slytherin compartment," Charlie answered "then we were meeting my friends families"

"And your still alive?" Fred asked, looking impressed "They must have liked you then!"

Riley rolled her eyes "Come on, lets go!" and grabbing her things she and Charlie crossed through the brick barrier back into the Muggle world. Platform 9 at Kings Cross Station was bustling as usual, and no one seemed to notice two pre-teen girls appear suddenly through a brick wall. Immediately Ron and his older brothers were engulfed by a sea of red heads. A young girl throwing her arms around his waist.

"I missed you!" she cried

Ron smiled and hugged her back "I missed you too, Gin" he told her "Ginny, these are my friends. Charlie from Slytherin and Riley"

Ginny smiled and waved at them

"Charlie!"

The 11-year-old Slytherin turned and squealed in delight as her mother appeared behind her, throwing her arms around her mother the Slytherin hugged her tightly "Mum!" she cried "Oh, i've missed you!"

"Missed you too, baby" Serena told her "Riley, you mum's had to work, so you're allowed to come back to mine. Okay?"

Riley nodded "Awesome!"

"Mum," Charlie responded "These are some of my friends from school. This is Ron Weasley," she pointed at the red head "Hermione Granger!" she pulled Hermione away from her parents, shouting an apology "and Harry Potter" she grabbed the Raven-headed boy as he walked past. They all shook hands with Ms. Hunter, as Serena started to chat with the Grangers and the Weasleys.

Their children were just in the middle of saying goodbye to one another, when a shadow loomed over them; Harry froze and looked up with a small gulp.

"We've been waiting!" the obese man growled

Harry nodded "Sorry uncle Vernon," and he waved bye to his friends, before he was pulled away by the man called 'uncle vernon'

"Hey, we werent finished talking!" Charlie shouted, but the man who was Harry's uncle didnt even acknowledge that he had heard her; the Slytherin growled and stamped her foot to show how frustrated she was. She hated being ignored.

Soon Serena was leading Charlie and Riley out of Kings Cross Station and towards her car which was parked in the car park. After loading the two trunks into the back; Charlie scrambled into the back seats with Riley as her mother started the engine and they headed back to Spinner's End. For a while Serena feared that her daughter and friend would have trouble getting back into the swing of life in the Muggle world after being in the Magical world for a year, but it seemed that was not the case. An hour after leaving the train station; the two friends were back out on the streets of Spinner's End and acting like they hadnt been gone for a year. Although the children who hadnt seen them, wanted to know everything that had happened within the year, and how Charlie and Riley were able to afford going to a boarding school for the gifted.

But all Riley and Charlie could think was that School was over, and they had 6 weeks to do what they wanted. They had already made promises to keep in contact with their friends from school and most of their friends had agreed for them to visit during the summer holidays. Although Marcus didnt really have a choice, his mother seemed determined to have Charlie over for the summer. All they did know though was Summer was going to fun this year.

You didnt need to be a genius to work that one out.

* * *

**A/N: Thats the end of Year 1. So Charlie and Riley return to the Muggle world with promises to return to the Wizarding world before school starts. How will that one work out, I wonder? But that is another story.**

**Review one last time for this story. (Pretty Please)**

**I hope you lovely people who enjoyed this year will be around for year 2. The title of next year will be 'Harry Potter: The Secrets of Hogwarts' I hope it will be just as good as this year.**

**Thanks again for your support and feedback.**

**I hope you all have a lovely Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighed (c) and belong to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 23/10/2010 at 10:46pm_


End file.
